Barbary CUT FIXED
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Because the poll said "yes." During Barbary pirates time, Turkey's pirates gives him captured nations for his harem, and so they won't fight for their people. It started with France, before he brought more up to please him. He got more than he expected...
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"My wife's gone mental again!"

APHAPHAPH

"Sadiq, the new Christian Slaves are here..."

"From where?"

"England, Scotland, and a few from France. Our ships are still working on France... Do you want to pick some out to..."

"Yes, yes... Just line them up outside."

"Already done..."

Turkey smiled behind his face-mask. "Good."

Turkey grabbed a blond, tired man with bushy eyes. "Him..." He looked through the line of people still.

"Are yar so poor, ya' have to resort to selling people now?"

Turkey chuckled at the angry Scottish man. "...And this one."

England and Scotland were taken and escorted to a separate, small building with a stairway going down to a prison. Ireland was already down there.

"Arthur!" Ireland screamed by instinct. England and Scotland were shoved in the prison, where Ireland squeezed Scotland.

"We see you later after Sadiq decides what do with you..."

"Scotland, what's going on...?"

"I'm... Not sure... God, I need a smoke right now!"

"You look tired, England. You should rest while you can... Before we get interrupted again, that is."

"Yeah... Okay..."

aphaphaph

A few days later, the same routine happened. This time the boats were carrying people from both Spain, France, and a little from Spain.

"Let us go! You Turkish FREAK!"

"Lovino, please calm down... Yelling will just get us hurt..." Turkey's people needed to hold back the two Italian bothers, once from tearing Turkey to bits, and the other from trying to stop his brother physically.

"I'm gonna keep my eye on you, I think~! Send him, and his twin brother..." The two Turkish men that were already holding them started dragging them out of the location.

"Lovino! Let go of my Lovino!" Turkey spotted Spain and smiled, pointing at him.

"The noisy Spaniard, as well." Turkey kept on checking every body out in line, one by one until he finally saw the blond he was looking for. "Ya're so pretty..." He took France's chin in his fingers. "Bring him... Into my room. Lock the door.."

"Sadiq?"

"I'm going to keep this one for my self..." France barely tried struggling, if you could call it that. He let himself be dragged across the rocky surface, feeling a bit of itching relief against the bottom of his feet.

"...That's it for today, I think." Turkey left the line of people to go follow his new pet.

"Three of them this time?"

"Well, there's two Italies..."

"Big brother France should be here, too!"

"Great, they got that frog-bastard here, too?"

"He should be here by now... Provided they're only imprisoning nations down here..."

"Well then, where is he!"

France was scratching himself everywhere. Bugs were biting him and sucking on his blood every day on the boat, and his hands were bound to the wood, making it impossible for him to swat the bugs away. He groaned in frustration. He couldn't hear the door open.

"What are ya' doin'?"

"Mosquito bites... They were everywhere on the ship..."

"Well, don't scratch 'em! Stop that!"

"I can't... Too... Itchy..."

Turkey dragged him out of bed and out of the room. "Make sure some cream to relieve mosquito bite's made. The sooner, the better."

"Yes sir!" The guards left them, barely acknowledging the naked french man.

France was brought to a dungeon-like room with chains and a crank in it. His limbs were locked to the floor and ceiling. Turkey turned the crank so the slack the chains gave France grew smaller and smaller until he could rub his legs together.

"Normally, like ya' can probably tell, this would be used for dislocating bones dangerously, but fer ya'? I'm going easy on ya'... I just don' want ya' scratching yerself, makin' those bites worse fer ya'... Though I should do something about your fingers, or at least about your finger nails, so you can't scratch your palms anymore. Don't'cha worry, though. It wouldn' be painful. I would just tie yer fingers together or somethin'."

"Where's the others...?" France asked under his breath.

"Ther' in a prison underground."

"What? Why? And why aren't I in there with them?"

"Because yer too pretty for prison. Ya'll love being my pet, eventually."

Turkey, as soon as he got the requested medicine, started spreading it all over France's body, having to go even to his groin area to dab some on there, and went back up. "Oh, crap... We're gonna haf'ta put yer hair up..."

After getting a tie and putting France's hair in a bun-like fashion, he started putting the creme on the blond's shoulders and neck. France groaned in pleasure, making Turkey chuckle. "Ya' like that?" France nodded weakly. "Ya' must be hungry, and thirsty, as well. I don' wanna let ya' loose yet, but I won' feed ya' scraps or somethin'. I'll actually feed ya' somethin' good."

"I appreciate it..." France was too tired and drained out to fight anyway.

He was given a glass of water and some Bademli Tavuk- chicken soup with almond. "I dunno if I should let ya' go tomarrah, or wait a few days... Well, ya' can just tell me how ya' feelin' tomarrah..."

APHAPHAPH

Himayura kind of made Scotland!

But it lacks eyes so far... XD


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"How are we supposed to get out of here..."

"Oh my God! I'll smoke just about anythin' now! I'm going to go crazy!"

"You already past that, when you sent that bird to attack me!" Scotland took his rage out on England, slapping him.

"Scotland, stop it!" Ireland tried holding back the angry red-head. Soon, one of the guards were in the cell, trying to pry Scotland away from everyone.

"What should we do with him?" The guard outside of the cell asked in Turkish.

"We should bind his hands together, behind his back... And his feet, as well. Then we can tell Sadiq."

"I don't understand a damn thing yer- what are ya' doing? Stop!"

"How are ya' doing ta'day?"

France lifted his head up to see Turkey. "...Better than I was yesterday..."

"Good, that's good. I brought ya' somethin' ta' eat!" Turkey tore apart of the simit(1) and slid the piece inside of France's mouth. "Ya' may turn out ta' be an easier pet than Greece! Though, he is not as much as a pet than ya' are ta' me..."

A guard walked in unannouced. "Sadiq, one of the prisoners are acting up. What should we do with him?"

"Which one's acting up?"

"The Scottish male..."

"He's tied up, right?"

"Yes, your highness..."

"Alright... Send him to... My room. I'll deal with him later. Oh, and while you're here, get someone to draw a bath for Francis, here. Add some stuff to help him with his mosquito bites."

"Yes, your majesty." The guard bowed and left.

"'Sorry 'bout that. Scotland'is actin' up. They're workin' on givin' ya' a bath ta' help wit' yer bites."

"Thank you..." 'Good... I can finally relax...'

"No prob'!"

"Where are yer taking me?"

"Should we gag him?"

"I don't know... What is he saying?"

"The Hell should I know..."

France put his head back in relaxation as soon as his body was under water. The medicine from the night before washed off and added extra minerals and relief to the water.

"Ya' are so pretty... Yer legs an' arms are a littl' meaty, but yer face is just... 'm gonna get someone to watch ya', so ya' don' scratch... In fact... Why not send 'n a tellak fer ya'..."

"A... What?"

"Somebody to bathe ya' with scented oils. I haf'ta go deal with Scotland now."

"Um-" Turkey turned back around. "G-Good luck, with Scotland, I mean..." Turkey chuckled and left.

"Damn Turkey and his damn bugs... An' lack of..."

"What'sa problem wit' ya'?" Scotland jumped at the voice. "Why were ya' punchin' the other prisoners? Want somethin' to stop the itching or somethin'?"

"I don't need bug-bite relief! I need a damn smoke!"

Turkey smiled behind his mask. "Well, why didn' yer say so sooner?"

Turkey grabbed Scotland with a little trouble, and dragged him into another room that stank of second-hand smoke. Scotland was set down on a couch decorated with cusions and Turkey grabbed a pipe that was in the back of the room. He started it up, brought it to the side-desk by the couch and sat with Scotland.

He pulled down his black face-mask and wrapped his lips around the golden pipe, inhaling the drug, before handing it by Scotland's lips, who greedily accepted it. After a while of smoking the drug, Turkey set it down to let the smoke escape into the air so he could grope Scotland.

"Wh-What are ya' doing...?"

"Don'cha worry... I plannin' on makin' ya' feel real good..."

"I'm already fellin' good... S-Stop..."

"Ya're too lethargic ta' fight..." Turkey slipped a finger inside of the red-headed man. "I promise, ya'll like it..."

"T-Turk- ah~!" He moaned. "St-Sto-ah~..."

"That's enough, I think..." Turkey pulled down his pants and underwear before positioning himself with Scotland's hole and pushed in slowly.

"A-Ah~! Turkey! Turkey, wait~!"

"What fer? I just got started... 'ere..." Turkey grabbed the pipe again, putting it by Scotland's lips, which were soon wrapped around the it again. Scotland gripped at the bed under him.

Scotland moaned more from the high he was going through than from any pleasure he might have been feeling. Turkey chuckled and sped up his thrusts a little. Scotland tried going forward to take the pipe again, but Turkey moved it back in place.

"I think ya' had'enough..." Scotland groaned. "Besides... I can do something that might feel... Better." Turkey lifted Scotland's hips up to get to his vital regions. "France isn't feelin' good... So I chose ya' instead..."

Scotland groaned. "France? Where's he?"

"Last I know, he was taking a bath... He's pro'bly in ma' room right..." Turkey moaned when he came inside of Scotland. The red head screamed in surprise when he felt himself being filled by Turkey. He was still being stroked to a finish.

Turkey put out the smoke coming from his pipe before adjusting his pants. He lifted Scotland up, carrying him in his room. France was sitting on the bed with thin, white silk robes. "Sco-..." He cut himself off.

"What was that, Francis?" Turkey set Scotland down on a long, cusion-padded couch. "What is your name, anyway?"

Scotland knew what he meant. "Um... I'm... Lennox... Adair.

"Lennox Adair?" Turkey repeated.

"Yes."

Turkey sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around France, who whimpered. "What's wrong? I'm not gonna hurt ya'... I just wanna hold'ja... So far ya' been cooperating wit' me..."

"...I already fought trying not to be in the situation I currently am in..." Turkey nuzzled his neck.

"Yer not all too strong, either, it seems..."

"No good will come out of me fighting against you..." France sighed.

Turkey chuckled. "'Smart man." He nipped at France's neck.

"Ah~!" France moaned nervously.

"Don't'ja worry... I won' have you now... Now, it's time fer lunch..."

APHAPHAPH

Cute kitty on T.V.~!

(1) Some sesame bread that's usually served as a breakfast item in Turkey.


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
>Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!<br>APHAPHAPH France stirred his etli pilav(1) slowly with his fork. "Are ya' okay?" France looked up at Turkey.

"O-Oui..."

"Then why aren't'ja eatin'?"

Francis ate part of his food at the word "eat." "Um... Wh-What about... "Lennox?"

"Lennox has already been fed. I don' quite trust him without the ropes yet."

"Then why did you trust me right away?"

"Ya' looked tired, an' I figured that if ya' went crazy, well, I could just punish ya'... But ya' didn't."

"I am going to go crazy if I live here for the rest of my life..."

Turkey glared at him. "What does that mean?"

"That means that I want to go home..."

Turkey chuckled darkly. "ya're home."

"I meant, back home... In France..."

"This is yer new home, now..." He noticed France's staring. "What's wrong? 'Somethin' on my face?"

Francis shook his head. "It's just... Your face... I can see your mouth..."

"Oh. Well, I need it ta' eat, of course... Dont'ja worry, though. Ya'll see more than just my face, soon enough..." France knew completely well of what he was talking about.

"Leave him alone. Don't you already have enough whores in this house you can rape?"

"Quiet, Heracles! He is mine more than ya' are! He doesn' have rights that I didn' give him, unlike you. I can do wha'ever I wan' with him!"

"Because your people abducted him? How is that different from me?"

"I have most of his people being sold as slaves." France stood up and left the room. "Hey! Where are ya' goin'!" Turkey stood up. "Get him back over here!"

Some guards grabbed France and dragged him back into the dining room. He sat back down without a fight. "Do you think I like listening to what I have been reduced to?"

"Do I haf'ta get a leash fer ya' to stay put?"

"Non..."

"I hope not."

"...Where are the others?"

Turkey smirked. "If yer good, I'll show ya'..."  
>~~~ "What do you think Scotland's doing right now? I know he can't die so easily, but what would Turkey do...?"<p>

"He's probably fighting with Turkey about cigarettes or something."

"Be serious in serious situations, England."

"I was being serious!"

Ireland reached out to snatch one of the guard's arms. "Sadiq..." He knew that they couldn't understand him, so he had to settle on whimpering Turkey's human name, hoping that he would get the point across.

"How do you know Sadiq?"

Ireland let go of the guard. "I want to see Sadiq."

"How do you know him?"

"What are you doing?" England asked.

"I'm trying to get them to get Sadiq in here... Does ANYONE in here know any Turkish?" No body said anything. "Shit..." One of the guards left, however, making Ireland smirk.  
>~~~ France was pushed into the bedroom once again. He looked around in confusion.<p>

"What's wrong?" Turkey asked, closing and locking the door.

"...Where's Scotland?"

"He's been moved fer the night..." Turkey ran his hand down France's arm.

"I-I really don't like doing anything after just eating..." There was a knock on the door.

"...Than sit down." Turkey unlocked and opened the door. "It better be important!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sadiq! It's just... One of the prisoners- the... Orange-headed one from Ireland, I believe, kept on saying your name... I think he wants to see you?"

"He can wait until later. Right now, I have other things to attend to. Do not interrupt me with such things again!"

"I'm sorry! I'll return to my post!" The guard left in a hurry and Turkey slammed the door shut.

"'m very sorry 'bout that..." Turkey sat on the bed next to France, and slipped his gloved hand inside of the thin silk tunic.

"I-I also prefer both people to be... I-If we're going to have sex..."

Turkey chuckled. "I do plan on doin' that tonight..."

"Then I would prefer both people... Nude... Completely. Not just me..."

"Oh~! Well, when ya' put it like that... Take my clothes off..."

France immediately started with the hat, then the mask, gasping quietly at the now naked face. He stared at Turkey for awhile. Turkey was very pretty, he thought.

"Ya' know, there is more of me than jus' my face." He slid his robe off. "There. Now ya' can do the rest."

France took his own clothes off first, before taking off Turkey's clothes. Turkey smirked and towered over France.  
>~~~ England, taking this chance, suddenly slapped Romano.<p>

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Spain tried grabbing England's wrists. "Don't hurt my Lovino! Are you crazy?"

"Just go with this, okay? We can beat up the one guard together!" He screamed angrily, knowing that the guard couldn't understand his words, but could understand his tone.

"What's going on in here?" The guard unlocked the door. England snatched him by the arm right away and pinned him down on the ground with help from Spain and Ireland.

"Go! We'll catch up with you two later!"

Romano dragged Italy out of the place, only to get stopped by the other guard coming back and grabbing them. "What the Hell?"

Spain got off of the first guard to tackle the second to the ground. "Go!"

"Without you?" Romano heard the door open and turned around. Another guard just came in.

"What's going on in here?"

"Get more guards! The prisoners are trying to escape!"  
>~~~ "Tur- Ah! S-Sadiq!" Turkey swirled his tongue around France's right nipple while pinching the other.<p>

"That's right... Cry out my name..." Turkey bit the nipple roughly, before grinding it in between his teeth. He took his free hand and slipped it under France's hips to push his fingers inside of him.

"Sadiq!" France wrapped his hands around the bare back. He could feel Turkey's fingers scissoring apart, stretching him out.

"D'ya' think yer ready fer me?"

"Yes! Mon Dieu..."* France bucked his hips up into the air. "Hurry up... S'il vous plait..."*

Turkey smirked, flipping the blond over and spreading his cheeks so he could see France's hole. France clenched his fists around the sheets when he felt Turkey slowly pushing into him. His hips were lifted up and Turkey's hand was wrapped around his vital regions.

"Sadiq~!" France moaned. "Ah~... I'm... I-Ah~!" France ejaculated in Turkey's hand.

"Good boy..." Turkey sat up, holding France's hips and continue thrusting. As soon as he slipped out, France collasped on the bed under him. His eyes were glazed over with the aftermath of his orgasm. Turkey covered him with a thick blanket and kissed his forehead. "Rest..."

Turkey got dressed and before leaving, he looked at France's flushed but relaxed face and smiled.

"Sadiq! The prisoners all tried to escape!"

"Did they succeed?"

"No... But they all tried ganging up on the two guards! They started fighting so they would unlock the cell!"

"Shit... Don't we have more than one cell we can put them in?"

"Well, yes... But those are full of criminals..."

"Than make more and put only one of them in each! For now... Keep them together, but keep their limbs tied."

"Yes sir!"

~~~ I decided to edit this and posted his on here because I'm working on a bunch of epilouges in one for "Weighing Me Down..."

(1) A dinner item in Turkey.

*  
>"Mon Dieu" - "My God"<br>"S'il vous plait" - "Please" 


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
>Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!<br>"Think of the POWAH!" ~ Cartman from Southpark Oh, and because I forgot to mention it before- France is being OOC for a reason that will be mentioned... Later.  
>APHAPHAPH France was following Turkey down the stairs into the prison. "I heard that the Ireland red-head wanted to see me?"<p>"Sadiq! What are you doing to Francis and... "Scotty?"<p>

France came up from behind Turkey. "Arthur? And..."

"Francis! It's me... Aiden Quinn! Wh-What are you..? Why are you...?"

"He's my new pet... "Aiden Quinn's" yer name?"

"Yes... Wait, what? What the Hell do you mean, "your pet?"

"I meant wha' I said..." Turkey grabbed France's wrist and slipped his other hand inside of the thin robe. "He's mine..." France refused to look at anyone in the face.

Ireland struggled to get on his knees with his limbs tied. "What about..."

"Lennox" is okay, though he is in the same condition you are in... Well, he's probably in a worse condition right now. It's been a couple days since his last high."

"Y... You're just gonna let him do this to you and... "Lennox?"

"It's better than... Incarceration..."

"So you're just giving up yer pride?"

"Not completely."

"What the bloody Hell does that mean, frog?"

"He does haf'an opini'n 'ere... Of course, what good is an opini'n without being able to do anythin' 'bout it? Well, sometimes he can do somethin' 'bout it, but most of th' time..."

"That's not... I mean..."

"Well, at least we all know that nobody can rape him- you can not rape the willing, after all!"

France stared at England with anger and frustration in his eyes. "Wh-What the Hell did I do to..." France looked away, feeling some tears prick in the corner of his eyes. "I... Have to go to the bathroom..." Turkey moved out of the way so France could leave, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away from his home.

"Unlock the cell." He ordered the guards. As soon as the barred door opened, he walked inside and grabbed England by his blond hair, lifting him up on his tied together feet. "Wha' the Hell was that?" Turkey threw him against the bars. "Well?"

England grunted. "Wh-Why would you care of what I say to your "pet?"

"'Cause he might turn defiant. I don' want that." He walked out and left the underground prison altogether to look for France. "Francis?"

"I think I saw him go towards the nearest bathroom."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sadiq..."

Turkey knocked on the door a few times. "Francis?"

"J-J-Just a minute..."

"Francis, let me in..."

"...The door's unlocked..."

Turkey went inside and stared at the blond man on the floor. "'Ya' 'kay?"

"...I'm just frustrated. It's not... My fault!"

"Of course not... Yer people are popular as slaves..."

"Because I'm so weak! They don't fight, and... We effect each other, so..."

"Yer people are mainly sold as pleasure slaves, and you can feel it, right?" Turkey sat down by France and grabbed him by his leg to spread it out.

"S-Sadiq..." His face was flushed and he turned away before Turkey even touched him sexually.

"S'not yer fault..." Turkey lifted him up.

"Wh-What are you doing..?" France was carried around and set down on the bed. He hid his face in a bunch of pillows in embarrassment.

"Are ya' 'kay?"

"Non..."

"I'll be righ' back..." Turkey left the room, thus, leaving France alone.

France sat up and stared right at a giant mirror. He was well-rested, but he was also pale. He was barely allowed outside, or at least, he didn't try to go outside. He didn't want to get hurt, but... He was sick of seeing his reflection.

He punched the mirror, cracking it multiple times, all in different directions. He stared at his blood-covered hand, and back at the now blood-covered mirror.

"What the Hell is going on here?" France jumped and stared at the Turkish woman who came inside. She grabbed his wrist to inspect his knuckles.

"I'm weak... I'm too weak..."

It took her a moment to understand what he just said. "...No. Come."

He was dragged back into the bathroom where his hand was dragged under the running water to get any loose, small crystals out. He hand was wrapped up in a bandaged. "You no weak."

"I am..."

"No. No weak. Stressed."

"...Thank you."

"You welcome. I stay."  
>~~~ "What's yer name?" Turkey asked, looming over Italy.<p>

"Leave him alone!"

"...I'll take him, as well." A couple of guards untied both of the Italy's legs free. "Bathe them, dress them up, and feed them properly."

"Yes sir!"

Turkey smiled behind his mask, and left the prison.

France yelped at every sound. He was afraid of how Turkey would react to him breaking the mirror and injuring himself at the same time. The woman shushed France and tried calming him down.

"Hi, Franci-" France jumped and stared at Turkey. "What's the matta'? What'are ya' hiding?" Turkey grabbed France's wrapped up wrist.

"Um, h-he's just stressed. He punched your mirror because he was angry at his own reflection, I think... He kept on saying "I'm weak..."

Turkey stared at the mirror and back at France's hand. "Get the mirror removed and replaced as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!"

"And Francis..."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so..."

"Stop. Follow me." France stood up and walked closely behind Turkey into the large, underground bath.

"Big brother Franc... is! Francis!" Italy hugged France.

"F-Feliciano?"

"Relax. Take a bath with the two Italians an' I'll be back later."

"Thank you..."

Turkey smiled and kissed France's cheek behind the mask.  
>~~~ Scotland was lying in bed. He was sweating and he felt like he was going to vomit.<p>

"How'are ya' doin' today, Lennox?"

"I haven't had a smoke in two days... I'll do... Anything, for a drag..."

"Ya' can wait 'nother day."

"No..."

"Ya' need water..." Turkey opened the door and dragged one of the guards in. "Cut the ropes and give him some water... A lot of water, and a vitamin-filled dinner. Protein, vitamind C, D, whatever."

"Yes sir."

"After ya' eat, we'll go out on a walk."

"I don't need a fucking walk!"

"Yes, I think ya' do." Turkey grabbed the glass of water and handed it to Scotland. "Drink."

Scotland took the glass and downed the glass quickly.

"Would'ju like more?"

"...Sure." He handed the glass to Turkey.

"Good. Don't chug this one down... You can walk around without me, can't'ja?"

"Um... Yeah."

"Yer not gonna be alone, ya' know."

"Whatever. Leave if you're gonna leave!" Turkey smirked.  
>APHAPHAPH France was 17th in suicide rating last I check...<br>I probably shouldn't edit serious chapters while watching "Yu-Gi-Oh, The Abridged Series." 


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
>Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!<p>THIS CHAPTER HAS ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND NON-CON!<br>APHAPHAPH Italy was with France, just talking about innocent things. Scotland was locked in a room, away from everyone for safety issues.

'But...' "Italian?"

Italy looked over to Turkey. "Ve?"

"Where's yer brother?" Italy shrugged.

"I-I'm not sure..." France wrapped his arms around Italy protectively. "What happened to your hand?"

France pulled his hand back. "Nothing! I'm sorry!"

"..For what?"

"That reminds me. Francis?"

"Y-Yes?"

"There are still some glass shards ta' be cleaned up. Why don't'ju help with that, Francis?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Francis stood up and ran into the bedroom.  
>~~~ Turkey eventually found Romano sitting in a flower garden and staring at them in relaxation. "There's no Spainiard ta' save ya' from me now..." Romano jumped and looked at him.<p>

"Wh-What does that mean, exactly?"

Turkey sat down and hugged Romano. "Yer not allowed out here wit'out my permission..."

"I just want to be alone right now..."

"But yer mine..."

"I'm not... I'm nobody's..."

"Yer my prisoner... So... What should be yer punishment, hm?"

"...Why did you let me and my brother out, anyway?"

"I let yer brother out ta' comfort Francis. I let ya' out because yer his brother, and the one who smashed one of my masks... And I almost captured ya' once... If it weren't fer that damn Spainiard..."

"Well... Your people know I'm out here. They saw me but they didn't stop me, so... I just want to be alone around these flowers... I just... I'm tired... And it's been a while since I was able to relaxed..."

"...Do you like plants like these?" Turkey guessed.

"Yes... Every year I would plant some flowers, along with some tomatoes in Spain, and at home..."

Turkey yanked at a rose until it detached itself from the stem.

"These roses are used ta' make scented oils..." He placed the rose in Romano's hair. "It looks good on ya'."

"Get the damn thing out of my hair!" Romano ran his hands through his hair until the rose fell onto the ground.

"That's not nice! It was a gift!"

"Use it for your damn oils or something..."

"That was the original plan. It will be use on ya', then."

"Use it on your self, damn it..."

"Why are ya' so angry?"

"I want to be left, alone..."

"But I wanna get ta' know ya'..." Turkey slipped his hand inside of Romano's robe. "I want ta' know all of ya'..."

"No! Let go of me!"

"Sadiq?" Turkey slipped his hand out and looked at the french man. "I'm done..."

"Good. Come 'ere." France walked towards them. "Sit down."

"Damn it! I don't want more company! Especially from that PERVERTED CREEP!"

France was taken aback by the comment. "A-Actually... I should see how Feliciano's doing..."

"... Bring this ta' one of the maids..." Turkey handed France the rose. "He or she will know what ta' do with it." France nodded, took the rose, and left, though, not to go to Italy. He went to the bathroom right after handing a random maid the rose.

He dug into his sleeve for the shard of glass that he kept with him. He was planning on using it to dig out of the palace, or as a weapon against Turkey, but he knew that both ideas were dumb ones.

"Je suis desole..."* He whispered, bringing the shard to his wrist. "I'm so weak..." He dugged it into his skin...  
>~~~ "Ya' really made him upset with that comment..."<p>

"Good! It's the truth, after all!" Romano yelped when Turkey pinned him down on the grass.

"I think ya' should be punished..."

"F-For what? What did I do?" Turkey leaned down to whisper in Romano's ear.

"You made him upset..." He nibbled on it. Romano panicked.

"G-Get off! Help!"

"They can't understand ya'... And even if they could, they wouldn't..."

"H-Help! F-Feliciano... Francis! I'm sorry! Hel-!" He was cut off by Turkey's lips crashing against his. He dug his hand inside of Romano's pants, grabbing his regions. Romano broke away and gasped. "No! No... Please, no... Not this... Please..."

"Ya' did this ta' yerself..."

"Noooo...!"  
>~~~ France stared at his wrist until the blood stopped bubbling up to the surface. He didn't want to die, but watching the blood leave from his self-inflicted cut almost... Calmed him. Almost like his worries were leaving his body with the blood.<p>

Though he felt... Awkward. He felt as though he was leaving out the other wrist, so he brought the shard to that one and made an almost symmetrical cut. Feeling better now, he watched the blood fall down his arm.

Then, thoughts of Turkey were flowing into his mind. 'What would I tell Turkey? Shit! Um...' Coming up with an idea suddenly, he dug the shard back into his skin again and sliced it down, making a barely-noticeable curve. Then he went to the other arm, making some cuts to cros the first one, and extending it a little.

"I was carrying the mirror with the mirror part facing me, then I dropped it by accident and the shards cut me..." He recited, thinking of what to tell Turkey. "I dunno how it happened, exactly, because it happened so fast, and at the time, I was just focusing on the pain..." 'Why didn't I tell him before...' "I was going to tell you, but..."

Deciding on that script, he cleaned his cuts, hid the shard of glass behind the toilet, and went outside, where he heard Romano's muffled screams. He ran to the flower garden, where he saw Turkey, on Romano, in Romano...

Romano finally broke the forceful kiss. "G-Get out!"

"Not until I, ngh... I finish..."

"Get off of him!" France ran over to the two of them, trying to pry Turkey off of Romano.

"Francis, I'm a little busy punishing him... Right now..."

"For what? Get off!"

"He said something that made you upset..."

"So you RAPE him? STOP!"

"I can't stop right now... That would be pointle-mgh..."

"Th-Then... F-Finish... Inside of me..."

"It's not your punishment... Besides- ah~..." Turkey pulled out. "...I'm already done..."

France loomed over Romano's already broken body protectively. "Go..."

"Making demands ta' yer master, now?"

"Please... Just leave him alone... That's all he wanted in the first place."

"...Fine, then come with me."

France stood up, nodding. "Yes sir..." He gave an apologetic look to Romano before following Turkey into the house. "Sir... It was just a comment... Why did you force him for just a comment?"

"He made ya' run away."

"I caught you touching him beforehand."

"...He has a more... Feminine body, than you and Heracles does. Plus, he broke my mask years ago..."

France stopped. "I'm... Gonna see if he's okay... I'll be right back..."

Turkey grabbed France's wrist. "If yer gonna be lettin' the Italian teenagers distract ya' from being my pet, than I should put them back in prison!"

"It'll just take a minute!"

"Yer being disobediant, pet!"

"Please! Just let me check up on him so- what's wrong?" France followed Turkey's gaze until he looked at his arm.

"What is this?" Turkey asked, almost in a monotone voice. He lifted up the arm for emphasis on the meaning of his words.

"I-It was an accident! I was going to tell you, b-but I got distracted by Ro-Lovino, and you... A-And... It... The mirror got heavy and it slipped from my hands! I dunno how exactly this happened, but my skin got caught in the mirror and it cut me multiple times..."

"Why are ya' stuttering?"

"I-I-I just... I just wanted t-to see, if R-Lovino's okay... I'm worried about him... I-I... I mean... He's just a kid..."

"...Fine. Five minutes." Turkey let go of France's wrist.

"Th-Thank you!" France ran back to the garden, where Romano was curled up on his side. "L-Lovino?"

Romano jumped and looked at France. "Oh... It's you..."

"I'm sorry, Lovino... I caught him touching you, but I just ran away..."

"I'm the one who wanted you to go... So it's not... Your fault..."

"D-Do you want help with anything? Should I get your brother?"

"No." He said immediately. "He'll just worry and be annoying."

"Okay... I'm sorry I bugged you, but I have to go back inside now... I'll make sure he won't get you again..."

"...Okay..." France smiled and left Romano relunctantly.  
>~~~ "I'm back..."<p>

Turkey smiled behind his mask. "Lie down on my lap." France obeyed, and Turkey's hand weaved through his hair.

"Please... Leave the Italian twins alone... You brought them up here to keep me company whenever you can't, non? So please..."

"They are mine, as well... I can do whatever I want with them..."

A servant came up to them, holding a leash. "Will this suffice?"

"Yes. Thank you." He took the leash from the servant.

"W-Wait... Wait a minute..."

"I don't want ya' running off anymore."

"B-But I had good reasons... And I never ran off when you d-didn't want me to..."

"Ya' begged."

"But you still let me... And I came back within the five minutes!"

"...Give me a kiss, if ya' don't want this leash, then."

France leaned up to give a kiss to where he thought Turkey's lips were. A hand pat his head as it lowered back down onto Turkey's lap.

"Good boy..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France and Italy were resting on Turkey's lap in the bedroom, though Italy was asleep, thus, completely unaware of what was going on with everything.

"It's hard work, trying to break five nations..." Turkey mumbled to himself, his hand in France's hair. "Although it does help that two of them were already broken, and one's breaking..."

"Hm?" France looked up at Turkey.

"Nothin', love... I wanna go check on Scotland, but I don' wanna wake Italy up."

France sat up to gently slid his hand under Italy's head, and gently placed it onto the bed. Italy shifted his head a little before sighing happily.

"Should I check on Romano?" France asked in a whisper.

"Yeah... Offer him something ta' drink?"

"No problem."

Romano was gathering flowers that dropped to the ground, using half of them to bury into the ground for future flowers, and the other half to make oil with. He figured that Turkey would appreciate him doing this before the flowers got too dry... Though he doesn't know how bath oils are made.

"Lovino?" Romano turned his head around. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um... Sure. Wine?"

"I dunno if I can..."

"Tomato juice. If not... Water."

France smirked. "No problem."

"Um... Thanks."

France smiled softly. "De rien."*

"How are ya' doin' ta'day, Scotland?"

"How the Hell do you think I'm doing...?" Turkey grabbed the other end of the rope he used to tie Scotland's hands together.

"Come."

"...To where?"

"I feel like having a smoke." Scotland struggled when standing up. His feet weren't bound anymore, but his arms were.

"What would ya' do for a high again? I forgot."

"Wh-What do ya' want?"

"Ta' start..." He pulled his pants down. "Suck."

Scotland stared at Turkey, then at the pipe, and whimpered quietly. "Anything else?"

"Ya' could ride me dry." Scotland closed his eyes, and to Turkey's- pleasant- surprise, took off his pants and underwear before walking towards Turkey relunctantly. He grabbed and stroke Turkey until he got hard, before crawling over Turkey. He positioned himself, and sat down on his shaft. He groaned in pain, but he still moved.

"Good boy..." Turkey brought the pipe to his own lips, inhaling the smoke, and releasing it after holding it in his lungs for a few seconds. Scotland made a pathetic noise and couldn't keep his eyes off of the pipe. Turkey chuckled. "Not until yer done..."

Hearing this, Scotland clamped down on Turkey as much as he could, and went faster. Turkey leaned his head back to moan. It felt too good for him to laugh at how pathetic Scotland was being right now.

He inhaled another big cloud of smoke, leaving it in his lungs for a few seconds before releasing again. Scotland leaned over to plunge his tongue inside of Turkey's mouth for a taste. Turkey moaned, but pushed Scotland back up.

"That's cheatin', ya' know..." But he still smiled.

Scotland leaned over again, on Turkey's shoulder this time, so he could speed up with some, though barely any, support, other than his legs. He gasped when he sat on his prostate. He tried not to get too hard for this man imprisoning him and getting him to be a willing slave by using drugs. He still had some pride left in him.

"Who owns ya'?"

"...Get me high enough, then I'll probably answer..." Turkey chuckled.

"'m almost... Done... Mgh..." Turkey groaned as he came inside of Scotland, who also groaned, but for a different reason. Scotland tried catching his breath, before getting off of Turkey. Turkey brought the pipe up to Scotland's lips. He inhaled a lot of smoke, almost choking from the need.

Smoke escaped as he talked. "What about England, Ireland, those Italians, and... That brunet?"

"England, Ireland, and Spain... 'm just waiting for ya' and Romano to break."

"Neve- Romano?"

"Ya' were about ta' say "never." Yer willing ta' do just about anythin' fer a high..."

"Speaking of..." Scotland took the pipe from Turkey with both of his hands to inhale some more smoke. "I can't... I can't do this anymore... Either give me some smoke everyday, or never... Preferably the former." Turkey chuckled.

"Ya'll learn to better control yer urges, just like I did." Turkey caressed Scotland's cheek. "It's betta' just to take it slowly, instead of just quitting all-together..."

"Whatever... God, I'm bored..."

Turkey stood up, and pulled on the rope until Scotland got the hint and stood up as well. "Fine. Let's take a walk around town, then."

"Like this? No thanks." Turkey tugged on the rope.

"Ya' don't haf'a choice... But, if yer plannin' on fightin' this, than I can ban you from smoking fer a week."

"What?"

Turkey pulled his black face-mask up over his mouth again. "Come'on, now.."


	7. Chapter 7

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CON AND... KITTIES.**

APHAPHAPH

Romano sank into the large tub and sighed, content. He didn't know where Francewas, but he assumed he was with Turkey. He was partially thankful that Turkey was trying to focus on five nations at once. Six, if you counted Egypt, though he didn't need to be watched so much. He yawned and leaned his head back against soft and fluffy.

Soft and fluffy...

"What the Hell?" He looked behind him, to see a grey cat laying by the tub, enjoying the heat coming out of it. "You weren't there a minute ago!" Though he has been seeing a lot of cats walking around the palace.

"Greece's cats are everywhere..." Romano jumped and turned back around to see a naked tan man with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had wine in one hand, and some bath oils in the other.

"Who the Hell are you, and wha- did you just said "Greece's?" The voice did sound familiar...

"Ya' should recognize yer master..."

Romano stared at the figure for a little while. "...You're Turkey?" Turkey smirked.

"France told me that ya' wanted some wine yesterday?"

"...So?"

"So, I grabbed some fer ya'!" He set the wine glass down by Romano, who stared at it for awhile. He finally decided to chug it down in one gulp.

"There. Now you can leave."

"I'm not leavin' yet..." Turkey unwrapped his towel and stepped into the tub.

"G-Get away!" Romano tried climbing out of the tub, but Turkey was able to pull him back in with ease. "F-Francis!" He screamed, scaring the cat.

"He can't hear ya'. He's upstairs, sleepin'."

"Wh-Wha...? I woke up before...?"

"Look..." Turkey lifted up a bottle, moving it to move the contents around. "This was made by yer rose." He picked up another bottle. "And this was made by using ylang ylang..." He opened the bottle and set it down for now.

"U-Um... Ah!" He yelped when Turkey started rubbing the rose-scented oil on his skin.

"I should let ya' have a massage... A proper one..." He grabbed the ylang ylang oil again to rub it on Romano's cheeks. He closed the rose oil up, but kept the ylang ylang one opened so the scent could travel around them.

"What did you... You drugged my drink...!"

Turkey smiled. "I can't have ya' screaming France's name the entire time. What if he wakes up and hears ya'?"

"Then I'll be saved..." The scent of the ylang ylang triggered something in his body. "Go away..."

"Why? So ya' can do this..." Turkey grabbed Romano's regions. "By yerself? No. I can help with'at."

"No! L-Let go... F-Francis...!"

"He can't hear ya'... Like I said before... Yer stuck wit' me..."

"No..." Turkey lifted Romano's hips up. "P-Please, no..." He could feel Turkey prodding against his hole. "Please...! Ah~..." Romano's back was on the edge of the tub. His legs were on Turkey's shoulders as the Turkish man thrusted inside of him. He cried out in pain.

"...What's yer human name again?" Turkey asked.

"L-Lovino... Stop~..."

"Not yet..."

'Why isn't France awake yet?' Romano groaned. "...Did you drug France as well...?"

Turkey smirked. "Maybeh..."

"You bastard... Ah~!" Turkey hit his prostate dead-on.

"Is yer ahoge...?" Turkey leaned over to take the curl into his mouth.

"S-Stop!" Romano gasped. "Ah~!"

France slowly woke up, feeling groggy. "Sadiq? Feli'? Lovi'...?" He looked around him. "...Heracles?" He was rarely alone now that the Italian brothers were allowed up from the prison. He yawned and stood up. "Hello...?" He left the room and looked around.

"You okay?"

France turned to the voice. "Bonjour... Where's Sadiq?"

"Sadiq... Downstairs, maybe? Younger Italian outside..."

"And the older one...?"

"...Can not say."

"What? Why not?"

"Just can not..."

"...Alright. Merci- thank you..." France walked down stairs into the bath house, basement, thing. A grey cat passed by him to get out of the place. He could hear some muffled cries and ran towards the noise. What he saw frustrated him.

Romano had his hand covering his mouth while trying to hold back his cries. He was still in the tub, even though the water got dirty with...

"Lovino!" France ran to the Italian boy and pulled him out of the tub. "Damn it... Damn it! I'm sorry! He just left you here by yourself right after? Mon Dieu... I'm so sorry..."

"H-He drugged you... You were asleep because of that... He drugged me, as well... I was... I still am, very lethargic..."

"And he just left you here in this condition?"

"H-He changed the water, but... H-H-He still r-ra..."

"Shh..." France started rocking Romano in his arms. "So he drugged the both of us... Damn it! Where is he now?"

"'The Hell should I know...?"

"Well, um..." France found and grabbed a towel. "Here..." He dried Romano off, and covered his hips with it when he was done. "Would you rather walk?"

"...If I had some clothes... He took them to "clean them..."

"Why the Hell would he do any of this?" France asked under his berath. "May I carry you?" Romano nodded slowly.

He was carried up stairs and into the bedroom where he was set down on the bed. France rummaged through some clothes, throwing a white, silk robe and some underwear on the bed.

"Would that be okay?"

Romano nodded and got dressed. "...Why are you helping me out so much..?"

"You're about the same age as Canada and America..."

"What's a "Canada?"

"Canada's America's twin. I raised them with England, kinda..."

"... Oh... So... That's the only reason?"

"That's the reason to why I've been acting all motherly, I guess... It's instinctive, but that's not the only reason to why I want to help you as much as I can..."

"Then why...?"

"I fought to get you, you know..."

"This isn't changing anything. You're still a creep."

"At least I'm trying to protect you from him..." He sighed. "Trying..." He repeated. The door opened, and France instinctively hugged Romano protectively.

"So ya' found out?" Turkey walked closer to the two men on the bed, making Romano curl up in France's arms.

"Go away!" Romano squeaked.

"Why did you drug us to take Romano when you could always just..."

"Take ya' instead?" I'm sure I told ya' before, he broke my mask."

"That was years ago!"

"I also almost took'im home with me before he broke my mask... I wanted ta' dominate him more than anything, so, I did..."

"Bastard... I didn't think you were THAT cruel!"

"I haven't touched his little brother, though, if he would prefer..."

"No! Leave my little brother alone!"

"Then that settles it! Yer mine, especially if ya' want me to leave yer brother alone..."

"You bastard..."

"What did ya' say?" Romano flinched.

"Why can't you just settle on one person...?"

"I could, but that wouldn't be much of a harem, now would it?"

"I'm not your sex slave, nor will I ever be!"

Turkey sat on the bed. "Yer already are..." He reached out for Romano's ahoge, but France used his body as a shield for Romano's head. "Get away from him, Francis..."

"I'm sorry... But... No. I promised him that I'd protect him..."

"...Fine. His little brother must be feeling quite lonely any-"

"No!" Romano screamed. "I... I mean... Wh-What do you want, now...?"

Turkey smiled under his mask from his small victory. "I want'cha ta' call me "master," 'cause I can't force words on ya' without first convincing ya'..."

"...Why me of all people?"

"So far, yer the only one who's not givin' yerself ta' me."

"Compared to, who? France?"

"France, Scotland, and Heracles, kinda..."

"Scotland was "easy?"

"He was easy. 'Almost as easy as France. I gave him somethin' ta' smoke, so now he's beggin' me every day for more."

"You made him addicted to drugs?"

"He drugged himself before-hand, rememba? That's why he was taken out."

"Then why isn't he ever around?"

"Trust me, ya' don't want a drugged addict running around without his fix. I'm waitin' for him to be able to control his addiction more. Now... Who's yer master, again?"

"I never mentioned anything dealing with anyone's master..."

"Then tell me who yer master is for the first time... 'Else I'll get yer brother ta' do it, and more..."

"Leave him alone... You're my... M-Master..."

"Good boy... And, France?"

"Yes?"

"Ya'll not get in the way of me and Romano, alright?"

"Um..." France looked at Romano.

"Worry more about Italy, instead of me..."

"Um... I'm.. I... Need to go to the bathroom... I'll... Think about it in there, I guess..." France stood up and left the room.

"'Looks like France abandoned ya'... Don't'cha worry... I'm not gonna force ya' again so soon..." Turkey grabbed Romano and made him lay on his clothed chest, making Romano whimper.

APHAPHAPH

I finally finished "The Lustful Turk."

The last page was stupid. It was just... "Kbye" *THE END!*

But, even though I was bored for most of it, at the end, there was BLOOD! So THEN I was interested!

Fun fact though: At one point of the movie/"special edition" book, the book said that some of the harem girls would read to pass time. In the movie, one of them took the opportunity to read her Geography book for college.

Leo Demir is an actual character of mine... Though I have yet to draw him... And I don't know what his story will be exactly. I'll probably make him English, but still a cook on a ship...

Did I not mention that he's a cook yet? Woops.

Also, MIDNIGHT RELEASE OF ASSASSIN'S CREED REVELATIONS TONIGHT/MARROW!


	8. Chapter 8

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Spiker's says- "96125 enterx2 or 3 6"

i won't be updating for the next few days... At least, not much. I just got Assassin's Creed Revelations... Actually, I got it one minute before midnight. In fact, right now I'm not even seeing what I'm typing. I'm focusing the cut scene in front of me.

Desmond looks... Weird. Oh, beginning credits. Time to continue writing.

Hey! I'm in the Ottomen Empire!

**WARNING: Attempted suicide.**

APHAPHAPH

"I'm so sorry, Romano..." France whispered to himself as he sliced himself some new red lines. "This isn't good... What if Turkey finds out? What would he do?" He stared at the ceiling. "I-I need help..."

"Yer eyes are so pretty... Breeders will probably pay ta' have ya' have offspring with ther' slaves."

"I'm not forcing myself on anyone, especially if it's an innocent girl."

"What choice do ya' have? Yer my slave... Unless, yer brother also has eyes like yers... He always has them closed..."

"...If you're talking about breeding, than that's up to him..."

"And if he says "no?"

"I'm pretty sure his answer will be the same as mine, or close to it, but..."

"If yer brother says no, then ya'll do it..."

"If you're going to force one of us, then... It will be... Me..." Turkey smiled, though Romano couldn't see it.

"Good boy... It's takin' France a while just ta' go ta' the bathroom..."

"Maybe he got lost in this big-ass palace..."

"If that were true, than someone would've found'im and brought him here by now..."

"I'll go check on him..." Romano stood up, but was brought back down by a hug.

"No, yer not..."

"Why the Hell not?"

"With that attitude, yer not goin' anywhere..."

"Fuck you!"

Turkey tugged on Romano's ahoge, making his gasp. "Watch it, kid!"

"S-Stop it!"

There was a frantic knock on the door. "Sadiq! We tried checking on Francis, but the door is locked, and he won't answer!"

"Damn it!" Turkey got off of the bed and out of the room. He ran to the bathroom and banged on the door. "Francis! Open the door! Francis!"

France could barely hear Turkey's voice coming from the door. "H-Help..." France was on the ground, bleeding from both his arms and his throat. He could feel his conciousness leaving. 'If only I wasn't a nation...'

"Damn it, Francis! If ya' don't open this door, I'll have knock this door down, and ya'll take the punishment fer that! Francis!" He waited a few seconds before swearing again. "Get this damn door down!"

He watched as several men ran into the door by their shoulders, until finally, the door collaspe. He ran inside of the bathroom as soon as the door was gone, only to find France under the rubble, passed out and bleeding.

"Oh my God! Help him! Someone, bandage his wounds, and then tie him down to one of the guest beds with leather straps or something! Where's that younger Italian... What's his name again? Oh well, it doesn't really matter right now... Not so much..."

Turkey ran outside to go search for the boy. He guessed that Italy would also like plants, since his brother does. He instead found Italy talking to Greece in a grassy area surrounded by cats. He figured that they would be talking for a while.

He already knew where Scotland was, so he didn't need to worry about any of the nations besides France at the moment... Besides Egypt, though he knew that Egypt would either get out of the way, or help somehow.

He went back inside and waited until France was tied down to a bed like he ordered his servants to take care of, before waiting by France's bed for him to wake up. He decided to read a book on Egypt (considering that Egypt rarely talks) to pass the time.

"I-I'm s-orry..."

Turkey folded the corner of the page he was on and set the book down. "Good morning. Don't talk, 'kay?"

"'Don't... Want to... Die..."

"Don't talk, Francis, 'else I'll punish ya' when ya' get better! Damn it... Everyone thinks that yer God's child now, or somethin'... S'not exactly normal fer a "human" to survive a cut ta' the throat... I dunno... Ya' can't go anywhere, and um... I'll send someone to give ya' somethin' to drink, later... I should go check on Romano and Italy, in case they know anything 'bout this... Yer forgiven- just don't do it again!"

France nodded, showing that he understood. Turkey kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

APHAPHAPH

Y'know the thing I said up there? Nevermind. I won it. The ending make little to know sense.

If you want to play with me online, my Gamertag is "Brinda69," but without the quotes.


	9. Chapter 9

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Zeeeeldaaaaaaaaaaaah~...

Utaria I was actually expecting my self to write more Turkey/France myself, but... Well, I will write more of those two... Eventually... And uh... ZELDA!

APHAPHAPH

"Hey, Lovino? What's yer brother's name again?"

"...Why?"

"I want ta' talk ta' him about breeding with other slaves. What's his name, boy?"

"...Feliciano."

"Thanks. Don't'chu worry, he's with Greece, last I checked.

"Why were you looking for him in the first place?"

"I wasn't "looking for him." I just saw him outside with Greece while trying to get France out of the bathroom..."

"Oh... Um... Did you get him out?"

"...Yes."

"Then... Where is he?"

"... Don't worry about him. We're takin' good care of him..."

"Well, I'm going to worry when you say things like that! Where the fuck is he?"

"If he sees ya', then he'll want'a talk with ya'!"

"So? What's so bad about that?"

"Just... Don't worry about it... He'll be just fine..."

"... Okay..."

"Good..." Turkey left Romano in the room. He made sure to lock the door so he won't be able to look for France before he went outside. "Feliciano?"

Italy jumped in surprise and looked at Turkey. "Y-Yes?"

Turkey curled his finger towards himself. "Come 'ere. I need ta' talk ta' ya' 'bout somethin'..."

"What about, old pervert?"

"Be quiet, Heracles! I promised that I wouldn't hurt him! I just wanna talk to him 'bout maybe breedin' with other's slaves!"

"Really? Why me?"

"Ya' have some pretty, rare golden eyes. People would pay fer ya' ta' breed with their own slaves."

"As long as the girls are okay with it~!"

"...Damn, yer brother was right..."

"What was that?"

"Nothin'... Anyway, so ya'll do it if the girls are okay with it? Ya'll get specialtreatment if ya' become my breeding slave."

Italy nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Wonderful! I like ya', kid! Now, maybe I should check on yer brother, again... Or perhaps, the other prisoners... I promise, when I find an offer fer yer seed, I'll let ya' know right away."

"O-Okay, mister... Um..."

"Ya' can call me "master."

"...His name's "Sadiq."

"Damn ya', Heracles!" Italy was confused, but smiled anyway.

Romano was pounding on the door, screaming. "Damn you, Sadiq! Let me out of the room! Let me OUT!" The door suddenly opened, making Romano hit Turkey instead of the door.

"Watch it, kid! Ya' should better respect yer elders!"

"Why did you lock the damn door?"

"I don't want'cha bugging France."

"Why, not?"

"...Well, if ya' think that ya'll be okay knowing that France was cutting himself in the bathroom..."

"He WHAT?"

"He finally slit his own throat, so now he can't talk fer awhile. He didn't cut his vocal cords, though we think that he may have scratched it."

"Why?"

"I don't know... Like I said, he's not allowed ta' talk right now."

"Okay, so... How are we gonna keep this from Italy?"

"Oh shit... Um..." Turkey looked up at the ceiling while thinking.

"He's... Uh... He can't be "sick..." Italy would want to help him with pasta or something..."

"...Really?" Romano nodded.

"He's not exactly the smartest... Though, um... Well, I'm smarter than him, at least!"

Turkey chuckled. "Can ya' cook?"

"I can cook Italian dishes, and dishes dealing with tomatoes... And I can mix derinks... I know how to fermate grapes just enough for wine... That's... About it."

"Alright... Well, um... Do ya' have some stories in english ta' tell ta' France? I haf'ta' leave just fer 'bout an hour or so."

"I have some stories about me or stuff that happened around me that I can obviously translate into english..."

"Pefect! I'll lead you ta' the room he's in..."

"Thanks... I guess..."

Turkey grabbed Romano's wrist and led him in front of a door. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Don't say anythin'. I haf'ta go out fer a while, so Lovino here's gonna entertain ya' with some stories. Don't'chu worry... He already knows why yer strapped down ta' the bed..."

Romano entered the room and sat down next to the bed. "...Um... Okay... So um... One time, I..."

"Come 'ere, Feliciano..." Turkey had France's collar and leash in his hand.

"Yes, sir..." Italy walked up to Turkey, who locked the collar around Italy's neck. "What'sa this for?"

"I'm goin' ta' make some money. Yer gonna help me."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just look pretty, and open those pretty little eyes fer the duration of this trip..."

APHAPHAPH

I've been busy playing Zelda~!

...

I'm even wearing one of my Zelda shirts!

I swear, that's just a coincidence, this time... For once.


	10. Chapter 10

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"THANK YOU WELCHES GOD OF THUNDER AND JELLY AND JAAAM~!... Or something like that." ~ Dane Cook

APHAPHAPH

"Now that one of the cells are ready... Who should we put in it?"

"Does it matter anymore? Um, let's say... The... English man. He seems to be mad at everyone all the time..."

"Okay. Whatever..."

"Huh...?" England mumbled in surprise when he was lifted up and over one of the guard's shoulders. "What is going on?"

"Good morning..." England was carried up stairs and out of the prison, where the sun blinded him.

"How long have I been down there for? Ah... Where are we going?"

England was carried not too far away from the first prison, but back down underground again in a different, empty cell. The ropes were cut for him so he could use his limbs again. The guard left the cell so he could lock England in there alone without saying a word.

"Wh...What?" England was confused, to say the least, but he knew that the guard couldn't understand him, nor could he understand the guard.

Romano was forced on Turkey's lap. Everyone else was either asleep, locked in a room, or in Greece's case, outside and sleeping with cats.

"Why can't you just get Greece to keep you company?"

"Yer cuter, smaller, less lazy, an' most of all, I'm still workin' on ya'."

"What?"

"Yer still not broken. I'm gonna break ya', even with Francis around, and without having to use ya' brother fer threating..."

"Fuck you."

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout..." Turkey grabbed Romano's ahoge in two fingers, making him gasp quietly.

"Don't-" Romano had to hide his face from the servants walking around.

"Don't, what?"

"L-Let go..."

"No." Turkey started tweaking the stray hair.

"S-Stop, please..." Romano bit back a moan. "...Master, please... Stop..." He started panting. "Please..."

Turkey chuckled. "It's ta' bad that yer my slave then fer ya', evet?"* He kissed Romano's neck behind his mask.

"Please... Not in front of people..."

"Then I'll take ya' ta' the bedroom..."

"A-Aren't we supposed to eat soon...?" Turkey's stopped playing with Romano's ahoge, and instead wrapped it around Romano's waist.

"Yes, we are..."

"...What about Francis?"

"He's not allowed ta' eat anythin'. He can only drink water, an' that's it."

"And Feliciano?"

"He was busy makin' me money last night, so I'm givin' him the day ta' rest. He'll eat wheneva he wakes up."

"Oh... So he agreed..."

"Yes, he did... He seemed okay with it, actually..."

"Oh..."

"'Food's here."

"What?" There were several plates that was set down in front of them. "Oh..." He reached for the silverware, but his wrist was snatched.

"Don't worry 'bout that. I'll feed ya'."

"I think I'd rather starve."

"How cute. Eat, Lovino." Turkey brought a fork of food up to his mouth. "Eat it, if ya' don't wanna get punished fer not eatin'." Romano stared at the fork. He slightly opened his mouth to accept the food. "Good boy."

"F-Fuck you..." Romano whispered.

"Well, I will... "Fuck ya'," that is..." Turkey took his other hand to palm Romano's groin. "...I'll wait after we eat, of course."

"S-Stop... Just... Let me eat..."

"Just a minute ago ya' said that ya' rather starve..."

"Please, let me eat! I'll let you feed me..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry, I am... Just... Please..." Turkey's fingers brushed against Romano's groin again.

"Yer hard..."

"That's because you're touching me! Stop it!" Romano's voice squeaked. "Please..."

"Yer goin' ta' give yer body ta' me without a fight after dinner..."

"Yes, whatever! Whatever you say! Just, please... Let me eat without hands molesting me!"

Turkey pulled down his face-mask and smiled. "Good boy... Yer bein' real good ta'day." Romano whimpered. "Yer mouth need some work still, but it's gettin' a lot betta'..."

"I just want to eat..."

"Of course..."

Romano sat on the bed and waited for Turkey's wandering hands again, but they didn't come yet.

"I'm gonna check on Francis first. Don't banged on the door again- I'm gonna lock it so ya' can't get away." Romano nodded to show that he understood. Turkey left and he heard the lock being put in place.

"Take your time."

Turkey knocked on the door. "Francis?" He opened the door to see France staring at him. "Are ya' thirsty?" France shook his head. "Do ya' need ta' go ta' the bathroom?" France looked down, closed his eyes, and nodded.

France was released from the bed. Turkey had to help him up and lead him inside of the bathroom. France, already knowing that Turkey wasn't going to leave, pulled down his pants. He could feel Turkey's gaze as he went to the bathroom in front of him in embarrassment.

"Ya' did this ta' yerself..." France only nodded.

APHAPHAPH

Zelda~!

I forgot the sensor thingy on top of my T.V... I brought my entire fucking system to my mom's to play Zelda there, JUST to forget the MOST IMPORTANT THING other than the system itself!


	11. Chapter 11

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

There's a lot of references to "Mine Forever" in this chapter.

And also, Zelda Skyward Sword ate my life.

APHAPHAPH

Romano was hiding under the blankets- even though he knew it wouldn't help him at all. He didn't budge even when he heard the door opening and closing. Turkey got in bed with him and right away started slipping his hand inside of Romano's shirt.

"S-Sadiq..."

"I'm yer master, and ya'll address me as such."

"Y-Yes... M-M-Master..."

"Good boy..." Turkey licked the shell of Romano's ear. The hand went from his nipples, down to the inside of his pants...

"Mast-!" Romano moaned.

"Don' stop half-way..."

"I-... I can't... See your face... Ah~..."

"Ya' wanna see my face..?" Romano nodded. "Then..." Romano whimpered when the touch left so Turkey could remove his mask and hat. "I wan' ya' ta' take yer clothes off..."

Romano sat up to take his shirt off. Turkey forced his pants off. He forced a finger inside of the Italian boy, making him gasp and moan. "Sadiq..."

"Master." Turkey corrected, hitting Romano's prostate.

"M-Master~!" Turkey inserted a second finger to scissor them apart and make room for himself. Romano reached up to his head, but his hand was swatted away. "P-Please... I need... T-Touch me, please- ah~!" Turkey grabbed his shaft and started stroking it again. His pre-cum was making it easier for him to go faster.

"If yer were good like this more often, I would reward'ja..."

"W-With wh-what...?"

"Well... I could always let Spain out..." Romano's eyes widen slightly.

"F-Fuck me..."

Turkey smirked. "Gladly." Romano gasped when the fingers were taken out of him so Turkey could work on getting his pants off instead. "Just rememba' somethin'... I get ta' decide when yer a good boy enough the reward..."

Romano nodded. "Y-Yes sir... M-Master..." Turkey's smirk never left as he pierced right inside of Romano with his shaft. "Ah~!"

"Ya' feel so good, Romano... So warm..." He leaned over to whisper in Romano's ear. "I'll make ya' love me..." His hand made it back around Romano's vital regions and started pumping again.

"Sadiq!" Romano gasped. "M-Master... I'm... Ah~!" Romano ejaculated on the bed below him. He was still panting from the high and from Turkey's still continuing thrusts.

"'Such a good boy indeed..." A few more thrusts and Turkey came as well. He slid out of Romano and plopped down next to his panting body on the bed. "'S'looks like yer broken down just a littl' more..."

"...Fuck you..."

Turkey reached out to grab Romano's waist. "It's true, isn't it?"

"If you leave my brother and Spain alone sexually... Then I'm willing to do... Just about anything..."

"Just 'bout?"

"Well, if they're okay with, say, breeding, or gardening, then I won't stop you for "forcing" whatever it is on them."

"Wha'bout France?"

"I'm not gonna stop you from doing whatever on him. You can't possibly rape him though- he'd enjoy it."

"Even afta' he helped ya' out so much?"

"He tried seperating me from Spain, much like you attempted to do all those years ago. In fact, on the same day where we first met, I was actually running from France. At least he didn't swing a sword at me!"

Turkey nipped on Romano's neck. "Are ya' sayin' yer ready fer round two?"

"N-No..."

Turkey placed a hand on Romano's hip. "I think ya're..."

"No! Please, master!"

"Well... A'ight..."

"Thank you, master..." Romano mumbled, just to be safe.

"Yer welcome..."

"Um... It's not that I'm not comfortable and all like this, but I need to go to the bathroom..."

Turkey let go of Romano. "Come righ' back. Thirty minutes, and I'll send people to look fer ya'."

Romano left the room and headed for the bathroom, but on the way there, he spotted someone hiding behind a potted plant. He touched the person's shoulder, making the blond jump, yelp, and turn around.

"Francis- what the Hell- how did you get out?" France shushed Romano quickly.

"I slipped out of the leather restraints... I've been waiting for you so we could get out together..."

APHAPHAPH

There's a shit load of shtuffs that's going on in just this chapter alone...

I have been a fucking slave to Zelda for eleven fucking years.

I LOVE IT! GAAAAAAWDESSES! Threeof'em.

I just REALLY suck at playing the harp with Kina, though.


	12. Chapter 12

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

(1) I forgot to add this, but... They were worried about the black plague even then.

And uh... Warning? France attempts to rape someone who's physically a teenager in this chapter.

APHAPHAPH

"What? No! What about Feliciano, or Antonio, or... Or anyone else?"

"Once we get home, we'll be as strong as he were before, and then we can get America's help with saving everyone else..."

"I'm not leaving without Feli', and I'm not going to let you attempt to escape by yourself- especially in your condition."

France gritted his teeth. "I thought you didn't care about me."

"How else am I supposed to repay you?"

"Well, you could help me escape, which you said you wouldn't do... Or... You could give me your body..."

"Hell no!" Romano was slammed into the wall behind him. France started pinching his nipple in between his fingers.

"How are you going to repay me then, hm?"

'Damn it...' Romano thought to himself. 'Why did I even go out without a shirt on in the first place...?' "You're becoming worse than Turkey! I-I was just going to the bathroom..."

"Fine..." France dragged Romano into the closest bathroom, locking the door behind them. "Go ahead."

"N-Not in front of you..."

"I'll look away and cover my ears, then." France did just that, until he could barely hear running water.

"Look... I won't tell Sadiq, or anyone, that you managed to slip out... Just as long as you get back in bed and let me restrain you..."

"Well..." France picked up a fairly colorful towel. "Non." France swiftly tied the towel partially inside of Romano's mouth and around his head. Then he ripped off Romano's pants- making sure to rip a long piece of it off- to tie Romano's wrists behind his back.

"I'm going to fuck you..." France dragged his tongue from the boy's neck, up to his ear, where he whispered- "I'm finally going to have you... After how many years of trying...?"

'Oh God... No... Please, no!' Romano screamed through the gag, hoping to catch someone's attention. Anyone would do at this point. He tried kicking France, but that only resulted in getting slammed face-down onto the floor with France sliding his underwear off.

"Turkey..." He heard France say in a whisper. "Damn it!" He slammed his hand into the glass mirror, shattering it. He coughed as tears welled up in his eyes. He looked down at Romano's now shaking body. "I'm sorry. I understand now..."

'Understand what?' Before Romano could scream again, France was sitting down on his legs while trying to undo the makeshift silk rope around Romano's wrists.

"Shh... It will be okay... I will let you go, and-" France was cut-off by knocking on the door. "Shit..." He hissed.

"Lovino? It's been a half 'n hour! Are ya' in there?" They could hear a key being put in place. "I got new door nobs, so I can unlock them with'a key now. Let me know if ya're in there before I barge in!"

France untied the towel from Romano's head while Romano quickly pulled his underwear back up. "Please, h-help Francis! He got out and punched the mirror!"

France stood up and grabbed a shard of glass before Turkey could unlock the door and slam it open. "Francis!"

France placed the shard against his wrist. "Don't come near me! Hide behind me, Lovino!" He coughed in pain again.

"I would rather try to get away from both of you!" France's eyes widen. "I mean, I'm sorry! Oh mio*- Don't cut yourself!" Romano grabbed his right arm to bring the shard of glass away from the almost already healed wrist.

Turkey grabbed both of France's wrists, and he squeezed on his right one until the shard of glass dropped to the floor. "Let go-!" France coughed out some blood this time. Barely enough to stain even one tooth, though.

"Stop it, Francis! Lovino, look around fer a clear liquid in'a bottle under the sink..."

Romano obeyed, searching around until he found something and showed it to Turkey. "Is this it?"

"Yes. Soak the towel with it and cover Francis' mouth and nose wit'the towel!"

Romano nodded and obeyed again. He had trouble getting it on France's face, but when he finally did, he pressed hard until France began to calm down before finally passing out in Turkey's arms.

"U-Um... Was that...?"

"It's alright. That liquid is chloroform. Ya' did a wonderful job in helpin' me..."

"Th-Thank you..?"

"Wait fer me in the bedroom, 'kay?" Romano nodded shakingly and ran out of the bathroom. "Now..." Turkey looked at the unconcious blond. "What am I gonna do with ya'..?"

Romano sat on the bed while waiting for Turkey. He was shaking in the aftermath of fear. He didn't even bother putting on some clothes other than his underwear. He just, for once, wanted to talk to Turkey, with no one else around.

"There's my good boy..." Turkey shut the door behind him.

"Sadiq!" Romano screamed, though he wasn't sure why. "Is Francis going to be okay? Why did he attack me?"

"He's very sick in the head righ' now..." Turkey sat down with Romano. "I dunno if he'll ever be 'kay like he was eva' again..." He hugged the Italian boy and sighed. "Dependin' on how "'kay" he was in the first place..."

"Not very, I think..."

"Damn it..." Turkey was laying down on the bed now, with Romano pressed against his chest. "I'm not getting rid of ya' just fer France's sake, but... What's the point of havin' a useless slave?"

"Don't ask me! Maybe you should just let me go!"

Turkey just chuckled and brushed his fingers through Romano's hair. "Not afta' I jus' broke ya'..."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I dunno..."

"Mio" - "My"


	13. Chapter 13

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Utaria I know... I was... Just going with what works at the time, and... I dunno. I've been working on more Turkey/France... In fact, I'm currently writing Turkey/France... I just haven't gotten that far on yet.

And I happen to be a fan of rapist!France/Romano, thanks to Dieingcity, and I got most of my watchers a fan of that as well... So I write that a lot, but not in this fic. The last thing was the only time I'll have rapist!France in this fic.

APHAPHAPH

"Francis?" France felt someone poking him in the cheek. He opened his eyes slightly. This time, Turkey got his people to use chains instead of leather, and gag him so he couldn't bite his tongue off and "drown" in his own blood.

"Francis, last night, with Sadiq... That was... Consensual, for the most part... Iagreed to let him have his way with me, just as long as it wasn't in public... And um... Sadiq has no intentions on letting any one of us go, especially you and me, so um... Are you really planning on staying like this for the rest of your life? Well, anyway... That's all I wanted to say, really..." Romano stood up and left the room.

'Has Romano really given up..?' France asked himself. 'Then again... Have I given up myself? Shouldn't I know the answer...? Maybe, it would be best just to give in... But... What should I do...?'

"What did ya' say ta' him?"

"Um... I just asked him if he intends to live chained down to that bed forever... And that when you took me last night, it was consensual..."

"Yer bein' such a good boy again..." Turkey wrapped his arms around Romano's waist. "An' good boys should be rewarded, evet..?"

"Evet?"

"Evet" means "yes."

"Oh..."

"Well, I don' wanna bring a new slave up after I just broke ya'... I wanna play around with my broken toy a bit... I should pro'bly check on Scotland soon, as well... D'ya' wanna go on a walk with me and Scotland?"

Romano shrugged. "Sure... Unless Scotland's going to be punching everyone again, I don't see why not..."

"Righ'... On second thought... Well, no... If he hurts ya', which he shouldn', I'll just punish'im..."

"But then I get hurt... You know what? I'll just go out into the garden, alone, and undisturbed for a few hours or... Whatever."

"'Sounds good ta' me... I'll be back in about an hour or so..."

"Have fun..."

Turkey hugged Romano's back. "Thanks, love..." He licked the back of Romano's neck, making the Italian squirm. He was let go after squirming, so he ran off outside.

"How're ya' doin' ta'day, Lennox?"

Scotland reached out towards Turkey with his bound, shaking wrists. "Uhm... S-Sadiq..."

Turkey smirked behind his mask. "Perhaps ya' shouldn' go out ta'day... Well, I can take ya' out on the yard, but not near the garden." Scotland nodded shakingly and tried standing up. "Careful now..." He was carefully led outside on a balcony covered in vines. "Hey, get him some water."

"Yes sir..." A servant nodded and left.

Scotland coughed. He was crying, though he wasn't sure why. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned in frustration. Turkey sat down to hug the red-headed man, who groaned louder and struggled.

"Get the fuck off'a me..."

"What would help?"

"I'm fuckin' hungry..."

"Okay." Turkey turned to face his servants. "Bring a basket of fruit for him or something, please." They nodded and left. Turkey didn't bother wondering why they both left.

"I'm not tired... But... I haven't been sleeping much... God... I feel like I'm goin' to puke..."

"Food and water are coming..." Scotland panted and leaned his head back against Turkey.

"Here's your water, sir."

Turkey took the glass. "Thank you." He handed the glass to Scotland, who downed it in a few seconds.

"Thanks..."

"No probl'm..." Turkey stared at Scotland's tired looking, glassy eyes for a while. He brushed his gloved hands through Scotland's red hair, making the Scotish man groan again, but he didn't move away this time.

When the basket of fruit came, Scotland grabbed an apple right away and took a big bite out of it. "Thanks fer the food... I guess..."

"Again, no probl'm... I was 'bout ta' make a deal with ya', but I don' think dat would be necessary anyway..."

"What kind of a deal?" Scotland asked with food stored in his cheek, which he swallowed right after asking his question.

"I was gonna tell ya' ta' prove that ya' can be a good slave that doesn't need to be locked away alone, foreva'..."

"Oh... Okay..." Scotland stared at his apple with a confused face.

Turkey could see Romano from the balcony and smiled. Once Scotland finished with his apple, Turkey grabbed him by the hips and moved him so he was on Turkey's lap. "Are ya' gonna prove that ya' can be a good slave..?"

"'Depends on if you'll let me finish eating or not."

"We wouldn't want to spoil yer dinner..." Turkey took his right glove off with his teeth before unbuttoning and unzipping Scotland's pants.

"Wh-What are ya' doing?"

"Yer my prisoner, so..." Turkey slid his hand inside of Scotland's pants and boxers to start stroking his member to life.

"St-Stop..."

"No... I'll do only this to you, though..."

Scotland's heart started racing, which made him panic and started struggling. "Stop! Please, stop! I'm gonna die... Oh my God... Please!" He coughed and started crying. Turkey let go of him and moved him off of his lap. He noticed that Scotland was shaking.

"Are ya' 'kay?" Scotland shook his head, but he still grabbed another fruit from the basket and started eating it. "What was that?" Scotland shrugged and continued eating. "Well, I'm sorry fer wha'eva' I did wrong..." Scotland nodded, showing that he understood. "Ya' may take the basket ta' yer room..."

Scotland reached over to grab Turkey's arm and whimpered. "Don't leave me in there, alone... I-I'll be good, I promise!"

Turkey chuckled. "Okay."

"Th-Thanks..."

Turkey thought of something suddenly. "...Actually, would'ja' like a massage?"

"Why are ya' asking me all of a sudden?"

"So ya' can relieve some stress..."

"Oh... Sure, I guess..."

"Great!" Turkey grabbed Scotland's wrist and led him down stairs and outside. "Lovino~!"

"What do you'a want now?"

"I was just wonderin' if ya' would like a massage."

"A massage? Really?"

"Ya' don' have ta', ya' know..."

"No, no... I'll go... It's just... Kinda random..."

"That's great... Um... Should I ask Francis..?" He asked, more to himself.

In the end, Turkey got France and Italy to join them, though he had to request that France was bound with leather straps on the padded table face-down. They also kept the gag in his mouth, just in case.

"Mio Dio!"* Romano moaned.

"You have a lot knots." The person giving him the massage noticed. Romano was moaning loudly throughout the entire thing, making Turkey aroused. It was also making France aroused, but he couldn't do anything about it.

'I'm sorry, Lovino... I want you to get used to me... To be okay with me... But I want your body even more...' Turkey thought with a blush.

APHAPHAPH

I renamed my yaoi doujinshi from "very private" to "Tax Return 1997."

Whoever gets that joke gets... A smiley face... I dunno!

"Mio Dio" - "My God"


	14. Chapter 14

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

There was a character in BBC's (NBC?) "The Office" named Sadiq.

APHAPHAPH

"Those noises ya' were makin' sounded... Erotic."

"...Where's Francis?"

"He's bein' led back into bed, so ya' don' need ta' worry 'bout him..."

"Why can't you just take him instead? I'm sure he would appreciate it. Or... Scotland?"

"I had Scotland earlier, but he had some sort of'a panic attack, or somethin'... Which is strange, 'cause I had him before, and he seemed okay with it, just as long as he had something ta' smoke..."

"I think that's'a called a withdrawal symptom..."

"Well, I'm tryin' ta' get'im ta' quit..."

"Should he be alone right'a now..?"

"He'll be fine... He's'not alone..." Turkey licked the back of Romano's neck, making the boy shiver. "Besides... I want ya' so badly..."

"You could... Pretend that France is me..?"

"He doesn' sound like ya'... Come on... I promise, I'll be gentle... Then after, we'll have dinner... I'm thinkin' pasta, tonight?"

"Really? You're going that far?"

"Ya' helped me with France... But I'm afraid that if I were ta' have Spain up here, ya'd become rebellious again... So, I'm makin' the chefs cook pasta, while I take ya'..." Turkey tweaked the sensitive strand of hair.

"No! Not me... Not today... P-Please..."

"Again, I don' think France would like it much if I took advantage of his curren' condition, and Scotland had that attack... That leaves ya'... Well, ya' and yer brother..."

"Fine! T-Take me, you bastard!" Romano was trying to hold back tears.

Turkey was taken aback a little. "Actually... I could always just take Greece..."

Romano just got more frustrated by that. "A-And just leave me here like this...?"

"Well, I could help ya' out first, I suppose..." He pushed Romano on his back and removed his pants and underwear.

"Wh-What are you doing..?" Turkey leaned over in between Romano's legs to lick the head of Romano's shaft. "Ah~!" Romano gripped the sheet under him. Turkey chuckled before completely engulfing the Italian boy into his mouth and startedsucking. "Tur-Sadiq~! Ah~!" Romano covered his mouth with his hand. "M-Master... Fuck! F-Fuck me!"

Turkey sat back up. "'Just by blowing ya'...?"

"I don't care... You made me this horny... God, I need you! Or somebody! You wanted to do this, anyway, right?" Romano was panting at his point. "Unless France is interes-ah!" Turkey stuck a finger inside of Romano.

"Ya' don' want France..." He stuck a second finger inside of him.

"...No... I want my master..."

Turkey chuckled and removed his pants. "Are ya' ready?"

Romano started getting second thoughts. "...Dry?"

"What, do ya' want ta' suck me? Or, would'ju rather I do somethin' like... This?" He leaned down again to stick his tongue inside of Romano.

"Mio Dio!" All second thoughts dissolved and were replaced with the pleasure that Turkey was giving him. "Oh my God... Sadiq..."

"I'm yer master, ta' ya'..." He got back up and aligned himself with Romano's hole and pushed in.

"Master!" Romano's voice squeaked.

"That's much betta'..." He pushed in until he was completely sheathed inside of Romano, who threw his head back.

"M-Master Sadiq!" Romano moaned.

Turkey panted with every thrust, almost moaning as well. "God, yer still so damn tight..."

"F-Faster! D-Damn it..." Turkey chuckled and obliged with Romano's demand. "Ah~!"

"I can hear my brother yelling..."

"He's okay..." Scotland spoke up.

"How can you tell?"

"...I dunno... Just... From the sounds of it..."

"Well... I hope so..."

"Tur-Sadiq! I'm co-co- ah~!" Romano made a mess of his chest when he finally came.

The muscle around Turkey tighten and he groaned in pleasure.

"W-Wait... Turkey... I-It h-hurts now..."

"Don' scream my nation name... I'm almost... Done... Ah..." Turkey pulled out before ejaculating on Romano. Turkey got off of the bed to throw a towel on Romano and cleaned up himself with a dry towel. "Get cleaned up, an' we'll eat..."

Romano curled up on himself. "Go ahead... I'll join you... Soon..."

"Are ya' okay?" Turkey sat down on the bed.

Romano scooted backwards. "Get away from me!"

"Ya' wanted me, and now yer afraid of me?"

"You made me want you... No one else could... I mean... Better you than France..."

"I wouldn' let anyone else take ya' anyway."

Romano hugged a pillow tightly. "I want to be alone..."

"Ta' bad..." Turkey hugged Romano's back, making the boy squirm. "Give me a kiss, and I'll let Spain up here."

"R-Really?" Turkey nodded. Romano leaned over to give Turkey a quick peck on the lips, but Turkey grabbed the back of his head and forced his tongue inside of Romano's mouth. Romano squirmed and moaned in discomfort.

"Ya' must be hungry..." Romano shook his head. "Come'n now, ya' need ta' eat." Romano shook his head again. "Well, I could force ya', or I could always just keep Spain locked up."

"...Fine... I'll eat... Bastard..." Romano stood up and left the room with Turkey following him.

APHAPHAPH

I can't remember when France comes back in.


	15. Chapter 15

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"Mood swings? Mood swing~! ;D Mo-oh-oh-ood swi-whi-whi-wings...T-T Mood swings! =D MOOD SWINGS?" D= ~ Homer from "The Simpsons"

APHAPHAPH

"We have more people from Spain today, and some from Portugal..."

"Portugal?" Really? Alright- I'll be there..." Turkey stood up, which made Scotland look up at him with begging eyes saying 'don't leave me here.' Turkey caught this right away. "Lennox- come." Scotland nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Italy asked out of curiousity.

"I'm goin' ta' get someone..." Romano's head perked up when he said that.

"Oh... Okay."

Turkey went down the line of people until he finally reached this young-looking male with light brown, almost a light maroon colored hair and a scar across his left, aqua-green eye.(1) He grabbed the boy by the arm.

"This one, and that's all." A few guards took Portugal's arms behind his back to tie his wrists together.

"Wh-What's going on?"

"Yer my new prisoner... Maybe someday, though, ya'll can come out... Maybe..." Turkey turned back to the guards. "While you're there, release the Spainiard and drag him into the castle."

"Yes, sir!" They dragged Portugal away with Turkey and Scotland slowly following them. Scotland reached over to grab one of Turkey's arms.

Turkey looked at him. "What's'ta' matta'?"

"I don't... Want to get lost... I-I mean, you'd send dogs and such to go after me, wouldn't you?"

"If ya' suddenly ran or got lost, then yes, of course I would."

Scotland hid his face into Turkey's sleeve. "I want to go home..." He started crying.

"H-Hey... Are ya' cryin'? Are ya' 'kay?"

Scotland shook his head. "I don't know why, but lately... I mean... I just... I can't sleep, and I'm so damn depressed about something all the damn time..."

"'S'cause ya' haven' hadd'a smoke in a while..."

"Then let me smoke, damn it..."

"No. This is the worst part of it, I think... Afta' this, it should be ova'..."

"I'll kill you if you're wrong..."

Turkey sighed and wrapped his arm around Scotland's shoulder. "I shouldn' be wrong... Though I'm not exactly sure how it works... I was just told by others who experienced this..."

"I'm so tired..."

"I know."

"...I haven't fallen asleep in about a week now... Not really, anyway..."

"What? Why didn' ya' tell me bef're?" Scotland flinched. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta' scare ya'."

"...It didn't cross my mind before..."

"Well, then I'll have ta' give ya' somethin' fer ya' ta' take ta' help ya' sleep."

"Th-Thank you..."

After Portugal was forced inside of the cell, Spain was dragged out. The rope connecting his ankles were cut loose. "Come on."

"Wh-What's going on...?" They didn't answer. Instead, they dragged him out of the prison, into the castle, and into Turkey's bedroom, where he was locked inside, alone. He didn't have to wait long before Turkey unlocked the door and entered the room, with Scotland following him.

"Hiya, Spain..." Turkey sat on the bed.

"Get away from me..."

"But Romano has been askin' fer ya'..."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure where exactly he is, but he's around the castle some where..."

"Hopefully not!"

Turkey chuckled. "He wouldn' leave withou' ya' and Italy."

"He... Said that?"

"He said somethin' like that."

"So... Romano bugged you until you finally gave in?"

"Not at all! In fact, he's been such a good boy, that he's my favorite, prob'ly... If I were ta' choose, so I'm rewardin' him, with ya'."

"Okay... One more question... What's Scotland doing in here?"

"He can't bear ta' leave me... Ya' see, I'm makin' him quit smokin'... He's almost there, where he wouldn' need it so much anymore... If ya' wanna leave ta' look fer Romano, ya' may." Spain jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room within seconds after hearing that. Turkey chuckled before lying down on the bed.

Scotland crawled over to lie on Turkey's chest. "What's'the matter?"

"Nothin'... I'm just tired, is all..."

"Oh..."

"...Get up. I'm gonna help ya' sleep." Scotland got off of Turkey so he could ask one of his servants to make something that would help Scotland sleep, before returning. "Someone should come in 'ere with somethin' ya' can use ta' help ya' sleep betta'."

"Thank you..."

"No probl'm..." Turkey plopped back down on his canopy bed so Scotland could crawl onto his chest again. His breathing slowed down a little, meaning that Scotland wasn't panicking so much now that he knew that he should be able to sleep soon. Or that was at least what Turkey assumed.

There was a quiet knocking on the door before it opened and a woman walked in. "This should help the Scottish man... We mixed the medicine in the drink."

"Drink what's in that glass, and ya' should be sleepin' in no time." Turkey translated for Scotland. Scotland jumped out of the bed and snatched the glass away. "Drink it slowly- don' choke."

"Th-Thank you..." The servant looked at Turkey.

"He said, "thank you."

The woman smiled. "You're very welcome." She nodded her head and left.

Scotland took a sip of the juice, and winced at the bitter-sour taste. Though, he would rather drink than pass out. He chugged the rest down and returned to the bed, crawled ontop of Turkey and pressed his face against Turkey's chest again.

Turkey ran a few of his gloved fingers through Scotland's red hair. "Good boy..." Turkey sighed and closed his eyes...

He was originally planning on only having France as a pet, but Scotland started punching the other countries and is now mentally sick and infant-like. France cut himself until he passed out because Turkey made the mistake of letting Italy and Romano come up into the palace to keep France company whenever he couldn't... And now, he had to deal with Spain.

'I could always use him for gardening, if what Southern Italy said wasn't a lie...' He sighed again and tried relaxing with Scotland lying on top of him.

Romano was sitting in the garden. The scents of the flowers relaxes him. He felt arms wrap around him and he sighed. "What do you want, now?"

"What do I want? What kind of question is that after not seeing me in weeks?"

"Spain? Damn it, Spain! Don't do that!""

"Don't do what?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that..." Romano tried fighting back tears. "Damn it!" He hugged Spain's neck. "Damn it..." Spain placed a hand on the back of Romano's head to let him cry on his shoulder while rocking the boy slowly in his arms.

APHAPHAPH

(1) Hidekaz made him!


	16. Chapter 16

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"...I just thought of something?"

Romano turned to see Spain. "What?"

"Isn't France up here? Where is he?"

Romano's eyes widen. "Um... He's... He... Um..."

"Did something happen to him?"

"Y... Yes... He got depressed, and... So he started cutting himself. Eventually, he cut his throat before Turkey caught him..."

"What?"

"He's chained to a bed right now, with a cloth preventing him from biting his tongue off. He can kind of talk, but he doesn't bother, really..."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yes, but I don't know if Turkey-"

"Fuck him! I need to talk to France!"

Romano stood up. "Come on..." He started walking slowly for Spain to catch up. He walked until he reached a wooden door. "He's in here..." He slowly opened the door. "Francis? I told Antonio..." He walked in and took the chair next to the bed.

"Francis?" Romano wasn't lying when he said that France was chained down to a bed. It almost scared him to see one of his best friends like this.

"Am... An'onio!"

"I-I'm... E-Excuse me?"

"Anonio..." Antonio?" France nodded.

"'a'iq..."

"I don't know where he is right now."

"How can you understand him?"

Romano shrugged. "I can understand you just fine, so..."

"Hey!"

"And I can also understand my brother, most of the time..." There was a knock on the door, before someone came in, carrying a bowl of food in one hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't think that anyone was in here. I'm going to have to ask you two to leave, though..."

"...What?"

"She has a bowl of food with her, so I'm assuming that she's going to be feeding Francis."

"You two can't understand me, can you?" She grabbed Spain and pulled his arm slightly towards the door. "Leave."

Taking the hint, Romano followed after Spain out of the room so France could eat in peace.

The lady set the food down on the side-table so she could untie the cloth from France's mouth.

"...Sadiq..."

"He's asleep right now..." She took the spoon and placed it by France's lips, which were sealed shut to deny the food. "If you eat, then I'll let Sadiq know that you were asking for him."

France, not understanding her, kept his mouth shut, making her sigh. She placed the spoon back in the bowl of soup, re-tied the cloth around France's head, and left the room.

She opened the bedroom door slowly. Like she said before, Turkey was sleeping, with Scotland on him. Northern Italy slipped into the room to curl up next to them and sleep as well.

'He wasn't there the last time I checked...' She thought to herself. She quietly walked over to the bed to gently push Turkey's head until he awoke.

"Hm? What?"

"It would be better to say it... Out of the room." She whispered.

"Say what?" Scotland moaned quietly before rubbing his face against Turkey's chest.

"Here, I'll help you out..." She carefully lifted Scotland off of Turkey's body and onto the large bed, closer to Italy. He moaned some more and shifted around until he went back to a more peaceful sleep.

"When did Feliciano..?"

"I'm not sure... We should leave them alone, though..."

Turkey stood up, stretched a little, and walked out of the room, with the female servant following him. "So, what's so important that you had to wake me up for?"

"It's the man from France... He won't eat."

"What?" He hissed.

"That, and he's been asking for you, I think. The first thing he said when I removed the gag was "Sadiq."

Turkey slowly opened the door to the room France was in. "Francis!" France jumped as much as he could in the chains. "Why aren't'ja eatin'?" He removed the gag from France's mouth.

"Sadiq... Lovino... When he talked to me a few days ago, I thought about what he said..."

"What does dat' haf'ta do wit' ya' not eatin'?"

"I guessed that if I didn't eat, than you would come in here."

"...Ya' thought 'bout, what, again?"

"I thought about what he told me... I don't want to be chained down to this bed forever! I don't!"

"I'm not lettin' ya' go jus' so ya' can hurt yerself again..."

"England... He..." France started crying. "He took my son away... Officially... I've haven't been allowed to see them in so long... And now, America's independent, a-and... And then, I get captured, and... Lovino... And Antonio saw me like this..."

"He did?" France nodded. "Well... I guess that doesn' matta', so much..." Turkey unlocked the cuffs around France's wrists and handed him the bowl. "Eat."

France sniffled and looked up at Turkey. "M-Merci..."* He lifted the bowl up to his mouth.

"Bir şey değil."

APHAPHAPH

I WAS such a playa' on Rune Factory 3... Than I won it and sold it.

I'll be taking a girl home, when another potential spouse walks up. I say "bye" to the girl I just went out with, and then "Hi~! Wannagooutsomewhere?" to the other girl, right in front of the first girl...

Good thing it's not "The Sims."

"I see, so is there anything you want to be?"

"Great Farmer"

"Great Pharmasist"

-"Great wife"

I'm a guy in this game.

"Can I touch... Your horn?"

I swear, I'm a straight guy on this rated E or E10 game! ('Too lazy to check)

*Translations*

(French) "Merci" - "Thank you"

(Turkish) "Bir şey değil" - "You're welcome"


	17. Chapter 17

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

So... Am I the only one who finds the commercials for "The Devil Inside" funny?

When that movie was on a preview when I, for some reason, saw Paranormal Activity 3. When the lady screamed, I laughed because of how stupid it was. I laughed even harder when people screamed at that scream.

BLOOD ORGY!

APHAPHAPH

"Um... Lovino..?" A soft voice called out.

Romano turned to see who was talking to him, but then almost jumped when he saw France out of bed again. Though he noticed the Turkish man behind him, holding a leash with the collar locked around France's wrist, instead of his neck, for safety.

"Go on- tell him."

"I'm... Sorry..." Tears welled up in his eyes when he said that.

"For what?" Spain asked, confused and curious.

"F-For causing me trouble... He slipped out before, when they only used leather straps on him. I was the first na-person he came across and he wanted me to keep him hiding a secret. Of course, I didn't, and instead, told Sadiq because... Well, I'm not exactly sure why..."

France looked up at Romano in surprise. "Oui. Th-That's right... I'm sorry for that..."

"Just... Don't do something so stupid like that, ever again."

Turkey lifted a gloved hand and curled his finger towards himself. "...Lovino, come."

Spain grabbed Romano's wrist. "Why him?"

"I wan' a three-way withou' fightin'."

Spain hugged Romano protectively. "You're not going to get Lovino, or Feliciano, without a fight!"

"I made a deal wit' Lovino. I promised 'dat I would leave both Feliciano, an' ya', alone, and he'll give in ta' me in return." France tugged on Turkey's sleeve.

"A... Three-way?"

"Wit' ya', an' Lovino."

"What..? But..." France looked at Romano, and back at Turkey. "He's just a kid... He's only a little older than Canada and America..." Turkey grabbed France by his shoulder.

Spain, however, only stared at Turkey with wide eyes. "Wh-What? Why would Lovino make a deal like that?"

"Why don' ya' ask Lovino, Antonio? And Francis..." Turkey hugged France to whisper in his ear. "That didn' stop ya' before..." He breathed into France's ear, making the blond shudder.

"Why not me? ...Or Scotland?"

Romano looked up at Spain. "Like he said, he promised to leave you and my brother alone..."

"Plus, Scotland panicked when I tried him last... Come 'ere, Lovino."

Romano fought against Spain's grip. "Let go of me, Antonio."

"No! Why won't you just let me take your place?"

"Because I want this! I want to be the first people think about! I want to be preferred, over my brother, for once, dammit! He came to me first, before I told him that I'll be obediant if he leave you and Feli' alone..." Romano tried holding back tears. Spain let go of Romano, who walked towards Turkey.

"Good boy..." Turkey grabbed Romano's wrist and dragged the two nations into his bedroom.

Once Romano walked inside, he started shaking, nervous. "Why me, and... Fr-France?"

Turkey removed the collar from France's wrist. "Because, ya' both are broken. Strip." Turkey sat on the bed to watch.

Romano took a deep breath and took his robe off, then closed his eyes and he took his boxers off. When Romano opened his eyes, France was already stripped naked and on the bed.

"Come 'ere..." Romano stared at the floor and walked towards the bed, where Turkey grabbed him by his ass to force Romano onto the bed. A finger was forced inside of him. He leaned on Turkey to moan into his neck.

He forced a couple of fingers inside of France with his other hand. "Ya're tight, after bein' chained down ta' a bed fer a while." France moaned in response. "I look forward ta' takin' ya'."

Romano pulled down Turkey's face mask off to attack his mouth. "Romano?" Romano broke the kiss. "Wh-What are you doing..?" France asked.

"Damn it! Why is he here?" Romano pointed to France. "He's..." Romano moaned. "D-Distracting me..."

Turkey removed his fingers so he could put Romano on his lap and spread his thighs apart. "Suck him."

"Wh-What?" Romano shreiked. France reached over without a protest. "W-Wait a second! France-"

"He's jus' doin' wha' I told'im ta' do..." Turkey blew hot air onto the shell of Romano's ear.

"F-Fuck..." Romano moaned. France engulfed Romano inside of his mouth completely, making Romano arch his back and cry out in pleasure. He was moved from Turkey's lap so Turkey could strip his own pants off and sit behind France.

France gasped when he felt Turkey pushing against him, before moaning when Turkey slowly slid into him. After that brief pause, he went back to sucking on Romano. The faster Turkey went, the faster he went.

At some point, Romano dug his hands in France's hair and moaned, throwing his head back. "Oh fuck... France... You're..." Romano moaned again. "Oh God! I'm... I'm about to..."

His face turned red when he couldn't get the last word out. He cried out when he finally finished in France's mouth. France swallowed everything down expertly. He licked Romano clean. He didn't get a single drop on the bed under them.

Romano got his legs out of bed, but was stopped by Turkey. "Stay..."

"But... If I watch, then I'll... I'll probably get hor-"

"How old do ya' think I am? I can go fer anotha' round, if I have ta'. Besides, I neva' told ya' that ya' have ta' watch." He noticed Romano's half-lidded eyes, staring at one part of the bed. "Ya' look... Tired. Why don'ja lie down on the couch... Or somethin'."

Romano did just that, though he couldn't take a nap with the sounds of France's moans and Turkey's grunts in the background. He curled up, in case he gets another "growing problem." 'At least they won't see...'

France screamed when he came, and the muscles tightening around Turkey sped him up as well. Soon, he also came, deep inside of France, and slid out slowly. "I need ta' get the sheets cleaned... Also, I think I may talk ta' Portugal and England, later ta'day..." Turkey started mumbling to himself.

"Wh-What? Why England?"

"I jus' wanna talk ta him... Ya' don' haf'ta be with me when I do see him... Ya' could... Be with Spain and Romano, or somethin'."

Romano sat up, hearing his name. "What?"

"Nothin', Romano. Go back ta' sleep."

Romano glared at the older man. "I would, but people keeps on talking in here."

Turkey chuckled while getting dressed. "Sorry 'bout 'dat." He threw France's clothes on the edge of the bed before picking up the leash. "Get dressed, so we can leave Romano alone."

France nodded and started putting his clothes on. He reached his arm out, so Turkey could lock the leash around his wrist. Turkey kissed his forehead before pulling the black mask up and finally leaving.

Romano smiled softly. He felt... Wanted, for once.

APHAPHAPH

I won Nintendo's Zelda Skyward Sword. Yay~? The ending wasn't nearly as disappointing as the ending was in Twilight Princess.

And also, Mojang's Minecraft.


	18. Chapter 18

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I can't be the only one who would feel fucked up after reading "talk to me on Twitter" on a website that talks about what kind of torture they used in the Ottoman Empire.

...What? It's for research, dammit! Why else would anyone check the symptoms of the bubonic plague? Research!

APHAPHAPH

"Open the cell." Turkey ordered. Once he got inside, he took out a knife to cut the rope around Portugal's ankles so he could balance when Turkey forced him to stand.

"What do you want?" Portugal asked with a scowl on his face.

Turkey forced Portugal's shirt open. "How does it feel?" He ran his hands on the other man's chest. "Did ya' use 'dat money well? Was it worth abandonin' everyone?" He leaned over to Portugal's ear. "...Abandonin' Ireland when he was righ' there?"(1) Portugal looked away.

"Stop touching me..."

"Ya' could have saved e'eryone, includin' yerself... Or at least, ya' could've tried, but ya' didn'. Ya' took the money and ran."

"I was going to use that money to upgrade my armies so I could save everyone- not just the atlantic part of th-"

"Were ya'? Or are ya' only sayin' 'dat 'cause Aiden's in'ere?" Portugal's eyes widen and he sank to his knees. "I suppose 'dats the only thing I wanted ta' talk ta' ya' abou' with ya', fer now."

"W-Wait- Sadiq!" Turkey turned to look at Ireland. "Sc- um... M-My brother. He... Um..."

"I wouldn' wan' ta' see'im, if 'dat's what yer tryin' ta' say. He's... Not smokin'. He's been doin' a lot betta', but he's still depressed. Were ya' thinkin' abou'im t'is whole time?"

"Where is he right now?"

"He should be wit' Francis, Antonio and Lovino righ' now. He's not nearly as violen' as he was b'fore, an' he's not allowed ta' be alone."

Ireland let out a sigh of relief. "And Arthur?"

"He 'as been moved ta' a differen' cell. Would ya' want'a see'im? I was jus' abou'ta see'im." Ireland nodded and spread his feet out as much as he could so Turkey could cut the rope. Then he turned his body so Turkey could get the rope around his wrists. He was helped up on his feet.

"Thank you..." Ireland took some steps towards the bars of the prison to use them so he could balance himself. Turkey took his arm to keep him from falling over until he got used to walking again.

Guards has stopped watching over England when they were sure that he was okay alone, except for when he was to be fed, so when England heard the door to the prison open, he automatically assumed that it was for food.

"Ireland?" He asked, confused. "Why are you here- and with Turkey?"

"He's letting me see you. I'm not really sure why, but here I am..."

"Yer lookin' good, Englan'..."

England smirked. "Well, my pirates ARE still out there."

Turkey chuckled. "'Good ta' know."

"I tell you this, because I know that my men can help you."

"England?" Ireland screamed, surprised. Turkey, however, simply laughed.

"Did ya' know I was plannin' on talkin' ta' ya' abou' France an' yer punishmen'?"

England looked up at his covered face. "...Aren't you kind of late on that?"

"Hayır.* He jus' recently told me 'dat ya' took away his son or somethin'?"

"Why would you care about that?"

Turkey took out a key. "Because, thanks to 'dat, an' yer comment abou' it bein' impossible ta' rape him..." He pushed the key in the door to unlock it. "I caught'im attempt'n' suicide."

Both England and Ireland stared at England with wide eyes in disbelief. "Wh-Why would he..?"

"He's depressed, obviously, but I'm takin' good care of him." He pushed Ireland in the cell with England. "I'll get ya' wheneva' Scotl'nd's feelin' betta'. An' ya', England, will be boardin' the next ship once it comes. Ya' will still be a prisoner, but at least ya' can order yer people ta' help. That will be yer punishmen'. Understan'?"

England shook his head slightly. "What's wrong with Scotland?"

"He's goin' through withdrawals. S'not 'xactly a pretty sight fer two of his brotha's."

"I... Understand. Could you just..." He looked away. "Tell that cheese-eating bastard that... Th-That I'm sorry, for those comments a while back. Nothing else!"

Turkey chuckled. "I'll tell'im."

"Thank you..."

APHAPHAPH

Happy Holidays! Though by the time I get this on the Internet, it'll be the day after Christmas. It's already eleven forty-two at night here in Wisconsin, so... Happy belated holidays!

I'm not exactly sure why I had Turkey molesting Portugal there...

Perhaps it was to show who's boss?

(1) I got inspired to write this from a comic... In that comic, Turkey was kidnapping Ireland, and Portugal tried stopping him... Until Turkey presented a bag of cash, and he took the money and run...

Just to get kidnapped, according to the wiki page of "Barbary Pirates," it seems.

"Hayir" - "No"


	19. Chapter 19

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
>Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!<br>"I have got some leather shoes~!"  
>APHAPHAPH Turkey had his arm wrapped around France's shoulder, his other wrapped around Scotland's waist, while talking to one of the guards in the room. "...Bring me the English man..." He demanded.<p>"Yes, sir!" The guard said, before leaving the room.<p>

Turkey looked at Spain for a while. "Maybe I should dress ya' up in some differen'color, Antonio..."

Spain looked up at him. "Hm?"

"The question is... What would look good on ya'?" He wonder to himself.

"Yellow..." Romano spoke up. "Or dark red." Turkey stared at Romano for a second before chuckling and ruffling the Italian's hair, while being careful of the curled up, stray hair. "Stop it, dammit!"

Turkey chuckled again and turned to another guard. "Bring him..." Pointing to Spain. "To a tailor. Request silk robes dyed dark red."

"Yes, sir!" Spain was forced on his feet so it would be easier to literally drag him out.

"Wh-What's going on?" Spain started struggling against the men. "Where are we going?"

"Ah- Spainiard!" He turned to see England, who was also being carried by two guards. Spain quickly looked away, and, instead of struggling to stay, walked a little faster instead. "Hey! Do not ignore me!"

One of the guards smacked him across the face. "Shut up!"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" England screamed, ignoring the guard.

Spain stopped and turned to look at England again. "You are not the boss of me..." Spain turned back around, letting the guards lead him to where ever they were taking him.

"Antonio! Dammit!" The guard holding England hit him again.

"I told you to shut up!" He said angrily, though England couldn't understand him. He was still quiet when they dragged him inside and into the dining area.

France jumped out of his seat. "Wait a minute! Why is he up here?"

"Sit back down. I think ya' wanna hear 'dis."

"W-Wait... You haven't told him yet?" England finally noticed the leash connected to France's wrist when the long blond was forced to sit down.

"I think it would be betta' if ya' told'im yerself."

"No! I'm not listening!" France covered his ears and closed his eyes. Turkey brushed his arms gently.

"I think ya' will want'a hear 'dis, Francis..." He grabbed France's hands to move them back onto his lap. He turned to England again. "We're waitin'..."

"I-I, uh..." England cleared his voice. "I just wanted Sadiq to tell you for me that... I'm, um... I'm sorry, for those comments I made a few weeks ago or so, okay? There! I said it! May I go now?" France's eyes widen, but he didn't say anything.

Turkey smiled behind his mask. "Yer not even goin' ta' say "hi" ta' yer older brotha', afta' not seein' him fer how long now?"

England stared at his brother for a while, who was clinging onto Turkey for dear lifle, before turning back to the masked man. "He is not my brother. He would never be clingy like that- ever."

"Don' say 'dat 'til ya' know the withdrawel effects of cigarettes. He's feelin' lonely, even when he's alone for a minute. He demands every second possible of his masta's attention, like a baby ta' it's motha'." He looked at the guards who brought England in. "Put some decent clothes on him."

"Yes sir!" The guards said, almost in unison, as ried dragging England away once again.

"Wait- Francis!" He struggled against the men. "You never said anything about my apology!"

France's eyes widen again, but then he smiled. "Apology accepted."

England let out a sigh of relief, and finally allowed the guards to drag him along.

"It seems as though everyone else has finished eatin' besides ya' an' me..." France still had a soft smile on his face as he continued eating.  
>aphaphaph An hour later, Spain was back at the palace, dressed in ruby red silk robes. England, who was outside at the time, noticed him, but held his tongue, for now.<p>

Once inside, Spain immediately noticed Romano, his Romano, lying on Turkey's lap. France was also resting his head on Turkey's shoulder, but he didn't care so much about that. He opened his mouth to say something, but Turkey noticed him first.

"Beau'ful! Much betta'! Lovino has quite... An eye fer wha' can be improved when it comes to art~!" Romano got up on his hands.

"Art?" He repeated, not really believing it. "N-No... Feliciano is much better at that than I am..." He looked down.

"Don' be so... Modest!" Turkey ran his hand through Romano's hair gently.

"Modest?" He looked at Turkey's covered face. "Am I being that way?"

"I don' know a betta' word fer it... But "modest" sounds correct ta' me..."

"Whatever he is, I just want to know why he was on your lap!" Spain interrupted angrily. "And for that matter, where's... Lennox? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"He got escorted ta' the bathroom."

"Okay, and why was Lovino laying on your lap?" Spain crossed his arms.

Romano stood up and walked over to grab Spain's hand. "Don't worry about it... I was just tired, and I still don't know my way around this place, exactly... But I do know how to get outside, and into his flower garden."

"Then why weren't you there instead?" Romano averted his eyes.

"I didn't want to be alone with England..." France started chuckling. "What the Hell is so damn funny?"

"Oh, mon cher...* England wouldn't hurt you~! Why are you so afraid of him?"

Romano's eyes widen. "Y-You should already know..."

France paused for a second, remembering what England did to Spain, but smiled softly. "...I don't think he would be allowed to cook, so he can't force you to eat anything he makes."

"That's not-!" Romano whipped his body around. France scowled at him, warning him. "Damn it, I know that!" He huffed and dragged Spain behind him while walking. "Come on. I can't stand to see that wine bastard's face anymore!"

"Lovi-!" Turkey started to scream, but France tugged on his sleeve.

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay. You see..." He waited until Spain and Romano were out of their sights before whispering. "England had Spain captive before this. He was about to correct me by saying that I was wrong, but he got the hint and acted embarrassed to avoid accidently mentioning that."

Turkey started laughing. "He's so cute! And he's a good kid when ya' get'ta' know'im!" France smirked.  
>aphaphaph Romano took a deep breath before sitting down on the grass. Spain sat next to him. "You really like this area, don't you?"<p>

"The flowers makes me feel calm..."

"I can see why- they're beautiful!" Spain felt something tugging at his robe and he turned around, seeing England and scowled. "What do you want?"

"I want to get out of here, but I can't do that without help. You're not broken yet, are you? I want your help!"

Spain stared at the Englishman for a while. "...If Lovino and Feliciano's willing to help out, as well."

Romano looked at them for a minute, before looking back at the flowers. "...No."

"What do you mean, "no?" Spain shrieked.

"I like it here. Turkey doesn't treat me like he would rather have Italy, but he'll just settle for me." Spain felt a sharp pain in his heart. "I get good food, great baths, one of my very few jobs is to tend to these flowers..."

Spain's eyes widen slightly. "B-But... I'm sorry for asking but... He... Doesn't he r-rape you..?"

Romano closed his eyes. "...If you do escape, I won't struggle when you come save me, whenever you regain your strength back... But I'm not going to take the risk... I'm... Sorry... Dammit..."

"I think that settles that, then, don't you?"

Spain paused before hugging Romano's back and kissing the top of his head. "I'll come back for you with an army." He whispered...

APHAPHAPH I was writing a commentary for "Mine Immortal" when I was writing this as well, so any mistakes can be blamed on Tara Gilespie... No wait... "Gilespie" is Dahlia's last name... I hate that creepy bitch. *Shivers*

* "Mon cher" - "My dear" (masculine) 


	20. Chapter 20

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I... Finished... The Fullmetal Alchemist manga series.

AAAAAAH! *Bawls*

APHAPHAPH

"I had no idea that you two were even talking..." Romano plucked off a ylang ylang flower from it's stem. "I better have these flower turn into bath oil before it dries up and falls..." He muttered to himself. He picked a few more of them before turning on his heel to relunctantly leave Spain alone with England.

"He's defending himself, so he won't get hurt..." England muttered.

"It's for the best, isn't it? He already said that he wanted no part in this. It's a good thing no body saw us three together, for his sake."

"Really?" England looked around them and smirked. "Perfect." He took Spain by the arm until they were at the fence that was hidden in vines. "I'll help you over if you help me up..."

Turkey noticed Romano almost right away. "'Dat's a lot of flowers ya' got ther', Lovino."

"Y-Yeah... They're about ready to be turned into oil for baths, so I thought I should bring them in..." He handed the flowers to one of the servants, hoping that that would be okay, seeing that Turkey gave a servant the rose for oil before.

"'Dat's not very nice, Lovino~." Turkey chuckled.

Romano turned to the masked man in confusion. "What? What did I do?"

"Yer prob'ly gonna make her aroused from all of those flowers."

Romano blushed. "Th-They don't work all the time..."

"Than why are ya' stutterin' and blushin'? It can't be because I said "aroused," can it?"

Romano looked away in embarassment. "I was just trying to... I mean, I know when flowers are good for picking... And what about Francis?"

"Wha' 'bout'im?"

"We're not going to be doing... Anything, with Francis around a short leash connected from his arm to yours, are we?"

Turkey wrapped his arm around France's back. "We can jus' do a threesome again..."

Spain and England ran down the grassy hill in the back of the palace. England heard some shouting and jumped inside of a bush, dragging Spain in with him. He couldn't understand the words, but the voices seemed to be far away.

"Do you remember how to get into town?" England asked, panting. Spain nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." They heard some movement, so they immediately stopped breathing. Spain peeked out a small opening to see outside of the bush without being detected. "I don't see anyone..." He said in a whisper.

England paused for a second before talking. "Lead the way..."

France closed his eyes slowly. "Would I be forced to..?" He asked in a whisper.

"Ya' would prob'ly be aroused anyway, with ya' jus' sittin' and either watchin' or hearin' us... Or both."

"Couldn't you just give me to Spain or somethin-"

"If we wait any longer, I won't be horny anymore, dammit!" Romano interrupted. He walked over to Turkey before sitting on his lap and nipped at his covered neck. "I don't care if France watches, or joins, or whatever... You two shouldn't have waited so long..."

Turkey chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that..."

He moved one of his hands so it was pinching Romano's right nipple through his robe. The youngest of the three nations moaned and lifted his hand to touch Turkey's covered face. His wrist was grabbed right away.

"Let's go ta' my bedroom or some place more private before I take my mask off..."

Spain stabbed the ground with a stick and stepped away to watch the shadow from the sun. He looked at the sky to see where the sun was. He pointed in a certain direction. "East should be this way..."

"If not, than we'll just steal a boat or something. As long as we're out of Turkey, I don't care where we end up." He started running in the direction he was told to go, with Spain following him...

"Wait, but isn't Feliciano in there?"

"If he is, then I'll jus' give'im Francis' leash... Or again, we could jus' let Antonio deal with'im."

"What if Feli's asleep on your bed?" Romano sighed. "Nevermind... I'm not really in the mood anymore, anyway..." Turkey gently threw him on his back.

"But I am, thanks ta' ya'..." Turkey used his hand that wasn't tied to France to hold both of Romano's wrists above his head.

Romano paid little attention to Turkey's action at the moment. "Wouldn't you be dragging Francis with you- literally?"

Turkey let go of Romano's wrists to gently brush his fingers against the Italian's cheek. "'Dat's why I suggested a threesome..."

"Maybe you should stop looming over me so we can stand up and walk to the bedroom, then." He heard a slight chuckle coming from behind the black mask before Turkey stood up carefully...

Spain and England finally ran to the closest city. They tried blending in, but they had to whisper to each other, because they don't know any Turkish.

"We don't have any type of currency." Spain said between his teeth.

"Do not worry about that. We can survive without food and water, at least, for a lot longer than humans can... Let's just worry about getting the Hell out of here..."

"Do ya' need help up?" He held out a gloved hand.

"Damn it- it's not fair!" Lovino suddenly snapped.

Turkey tilted his head. "What's not fair?"

Romano's cheeks turn a slightly darker shade and he looked away. "...Nothing..." He accepted Turkey's help up. He let the older nation drag him and France behind him, until he noticed that they weren't going the right direction.

"Wait a second... Where are we going?" Romano looked around in confusion.

"We're goin' outside, so Spain can hold onta' Francis' leash."

"Thank you..." France whispered.

Romano sighed. "And what about Feliciano?"

"I'll jus' send him outside with everyone else."

"And the threesome?" Romano asked, trying to get Turkey to not go outside.

Turkey shrugged. "Francis doesn' wan' it."

Romano gritted his teeth together. 'Damn it, Spain! You better still be here...' He thought to himself. He knew that he couldn't do anything at this point to stop Turkey from going outside.

France covered his eyes to block them from the sun when Turkey opened the door leading to the outside world. "Now then..." Turkey started once they got to the flower garden. "...Where are they?" He started looking around. "Antonio! Arthur!" He screamed. "...Guards!"

A group of guards came up to their Turkish leader. "Sir?"

"Search the kingdom for the spanish man, or the english man with those thick eyebrows... Do NOT make a mess and wreck the entire place, though! They could just be in the bathroom or something..." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" They all said in almost unison before leaving.

England and Spain would jog whenever they were seemingly alone to get out faster. They talked to each other only when they would jog, and it was still in almost a whisper. By now, they got to the next city.

Turkey was twirling Romano's stray hair around his finger to keep the boy aroused. Romano's moans made France try pulling Turkey's hand away by instinct.

"I told ya' ta' not do 'dat, Francis..." Turkey growled, tugging at the stray hair. France pulled back, remembering the promise Turkey made with Romano, and the promise he himself made with Turkey.

"Je suis...* I'm sorry. I guess it was... Instinct? Though, it looks like he's about to finish..." France whispered, cheeks turning pink from watching Romano.

"He's right..." Romano panted. "I'm about..." He moaned.

"Um..." France turned away. "...About that threesome..."

Suddenly, a couple of guards came into the room, without a nation. "Sir, we can't find them anywhere around the palace..." One of them said.

Turkey almost pulled Romano's stray hair off from it's root. "Lanet!"* Both Romano and France jumped at the sudden curse. Turkey stood up, bringing France with him. "What the Hell were you doing?" He sighed angrily. "Get the dogs! I have the clothes they came here with for scents!" He started marching to his bedroom- dragging France with him...

APHAPHAPH

Spiker's in sleeping on my foot...

Nope. Nevermind.

(French) "Je suis" - "I am"

(Turkish) "Lanet" - "Fuck"


	21. Chapter 21

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I... Finished... The Fullmetal Alchemist manga series.

AAAAAAH! *Bawls*

APHAPHAPH

Spain could hear dogs barking in the distance and gasped. "England... Do you hear that? I hear dogs..."

England nodded. "Shit... It couldn't have been an hour since we fled..."

"What should we do?" Spain looked around. "There isn't any water we can use to escape, let alone steal a boat."

England looked around before he started climbing the first tree he could find. "They can't climb up trees!" Spain nodded and followed him up the tree. They both went as high up as possible without sitting on the same branch in case it wasn't stable enough to hold both of them.

"How are we supposed to run from them like this, though?" Spain asked.

"They're probably loose, to catch up with us without dragging anyone along . We can try throwing these figs at them. Rather they would attract the dogs because they're food, or rather it somehow makes them pass out... If we have to, we can always hope that there's only two of them so we can fall and stomp on their heads. That would at least delay them long enough, I think..."

Turkey handed Romano the leash. "Stay in my room 'til I return, 'kay? I'll be back lata' ta'night..." Turkey slammed the door shut and locked it. He went outside to the stables to grab a horse and follow the dogs.

Romano stood up from the bed to try the door. "Damn it, he locked it... Um... Why are we here, alone? What about Scotland and Italy?"

France blinked a few times to register what he just said. "...You knew that they were escaping, didn't you?" Romano nodded. "I'm sorry! If I knew that sooner, then I would've gone with the threesome thing..."

:Romano shrugged. "You didn't know, and it wasn't like that would be easy to hint off..." He sat down on the bed with France. He brought his knees up to his face and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

Romano nodded. "Yeah..."

"You're still horny, aren't you?"

Romano's eyes widen and he scooted backwards on the bed. "Get away... I'll scream and fight you off!"

"I'm not going to do anything to you... Unless..." France smirked. "You want me to. I'll do whatever you want me to do to your body, Romano~!" Romano shook his head. "Are you sure~? What if he isn't aroused when he comes back, but you are?"

Romano shook his head again. "No... I don't think it was long enough... I'm not sure if he's going to make it out..."

France sighed and stared at his reflection in the new mirror. He looked down to his still wrapped-up hand. "...Can you help me unwrap this?" Lovino nodded slowly and started unwrapping the bandage from France's hand. France inspected the completely healed hand. "...Thank you." He smiled softly. "Do you know what would really make me happy?"

Romano turned away angerly. "Too bad!" France chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, yes, but I was going to say cooking. I love cooking..."

"...You should tell Turkey that, when he gets back..."

"Do you honestly think that he would trust me, though?"

Romano shrugged. "It's worth a try, right?"

"I... I guess..." He looked up to Romano. "You know..." He averted his eyes down in between Romano's legs. "You know, if Turkey is still aroused when he gets back, I'll have to see you completely naked..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Romano growled.

"Ejaculation feels a lot better than blue balls..." He slid his hand up Romano's silk robe.

Romano swatted France's hand away. "Wh-What are you doing? St-Stop!"

"I only want to help you with your problem." He smirked.

"I don't have a problem!" Romano started kicking France. "Stop! Gua-" France quickly slapped a hand over Romano's mouth.

"Shush! I'll stop, okay? I was only trying to help... I mean, I can't help but get aroused, watching you squirm around in pleasure." He pulled his hand back slowly. "...I'm sorry." He clenched his fist and stared down at the bed. "I'm so sorry..."

Spain and England where still in the tree when the dogs finally caught up to them. A galloping sound followed.

"Horses? God! Of course!" England growled and climbed higher in the tree. Spain tried throwing figs at the dogs that were barking up at them, hoping that it would do something, but then the horses came with Turkey's guards on them.

"Get down!" One of them screamed. "If get down, I tell Sadiq. You get less torture. Understand? I know you in tree! I see you!"

Spain sighed and looked down at the dogs. "I'm not coming down with those dogs ready to attack me!"

"Come down slow..." The guard got off of the horse. "We control dog so not bite."

Spain stared at the dogs before relunctantly climbing down. The guards stopped the dogs from doing anything besides growl at the Spanish man. When he was down low enough, two guards took him by the waist. He was forced on one of the horses with his hands tied over the rider behind his back. The horse started moving and he shifted around to get comfortable...

'I shouldn't have climbed that tree... I should've kept going... Despite the fact that both dogs and horses are faster than my bare feet...'

Romano relaxed a little. "I can't believe I'm asking you this, but... Are you okay?"

"...Will you atleast let me hug you?" France asked in a whisper. "Nothing sexual... I just want to hug you for a minute..."

Romano's eyebrows were closer together in between folded skin. "Um... I... I guess..." Romano was immediately caught in France's embrace.

"I'm so, so sorry..." France started brushing his hand against the back of Romano's head. "I'm so sorry... I'm not strong enough... I'm sorry, Canada..." Romano gasped and looked up at France.

"Canada?" He repeated.

France's eyes widen and he pushed Romano away. "I'm sorry... I was just... You're about his age, it seems..."

Romano looked at France with a confused look on his face. "Who? Canada? Who is he? Is he a nation?"

"Yeah... I thought I told you about him before. He's my son, and America's twin brother- though he's nothing like America!"

"Oh... That makes sense. America would easily be able to be two nations." France chuckled.

"Only two?"

"Well, he became independent just a few years ago, right? Give him time..."

France hugged Romano again. "You're so cute~! I just wanna hug you until your eyes pop out~! But then you wouldn't be as cute..."

"I'm not cute..." Romano growled.

"Yes, you are..." He kissed the top of Romano's head. "You're probably even cuter than your brother- but don't tell him I said that!" Romano pushed France away and moved away from him. "I'm not lying- you've always been cuter..."

Romano crossed his arms. "Go. Away."

"I can't. We're locked inside of this room... But you already knew that." France fell side-ways on the bed. "I'm bored..."

Romano sighed. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Get naked... And place something funny on your dick or something. Dance around... I dunno!" He turned on his side to stare at the door. "Well, you already know what I want, but..." He sighed.

"You damn pervert. Why were you the first to... No. You weren't even locked up in a crowded cell!" Romano gritted his teeth together. "If I'm so "cute," then why was I his third choice?"

"I'm not sure..." France hugged Romano's back. "I want you... I've wanted you first for a long time..."

Romano squirmed around a bit. "What about... Um... Your... Son?" The grip on him tighten a bit.

"He was taken by England... I mean... He was always kind of England's, but I raised him the most, where he would raise America... But I love him more than anything in the world..."

"Why did you try to take me away from Spain then on several occasions, if you know how it feels?" He continued squirming around until his arms were free.

"You were given away, practically- twice."

"I don't need to be reminded of that!" Romano screamed, frustrated.

"I'm saying that to Spain, you're not like his kid... I was Canada's first care-giver... I found him after we found America and... Well, my relationship with England was better back then... Not by much, but it was..." France started crying quietly against Romano's maroon hair.

Romano moved his head away. "H-Hey... Your getting my scalp wet..."

"I really feel like cooking, right now..." France grumbled to himself. "I'll cook anything! I don't need to handle anything life threateningly dangerous, and I don't need to cook alone!"

"Don't tell me this- tell Turkey!" France took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"I'm a little tired..." He muttered to himself.

"I would be too, if... Well, actually... A siesta sounds kind of nice, right now, anyway..."

France brought Romano with him when he plopped down on his side again.

"I know Englishman up there! The dogs bark at tree still!" England climbed further up the tree.

'How long can they stay there?' England sighed. One of the guards finally started climbing up the tree while others surrounded the tree.

"Go away!" England hissed.

He stared at one of the horses. He sighed again, closed his eyes, and jumped off of the tree and went for the horse. The horse was pushed back and a guard was able to catch England.

"LET GO OF ME!" He started squirming around. "I will kill you! I will kill all of you!" One of the guards took out of his gun to bash the end of it on the back of England's head. Another guard took this moment to bind his wrists together behind his back.

The one who was speaking broken english forced England on his horse before getting on it himself. England groaned in pain from the gun hitting his head. The pain got worse when the horse started running.

'Shit...' England thought to himself. 'Why did I think that... This was a good idea at the time, I guess... But they found out too soon... I'm... Almost afraid to find out what Turkey will do to me...' He giggled to himself.

"What funny?" England started laughing and shook his head.

"N-Nothing... I just... I think I'm going crazy..." He sighed and relaxed.

APHAPHAPH

Kent Willams ("Mahjihal" from Fullmetal Alchemist, "father" and the narrator from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Hatori Sohma from Fruits Basket, Hajime Hiura from Eden of the East, Yoshio Ootori from Ouran Host Club, Gustav St. Germain from Baccano!, and many, MANY more) is supposed to be doing the voice of Turkey! Yay~! But weird... Can you picture Turkey saying something like "humans are weak. They have a fear of the dark..." Blahblahblah?


	22. Chapter 22

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I've been playing the first Wild ARMs game, and my God! Three hours into it, and it's fucking depressing!

It's a fan story about a gay harem! =D

APHAPHAPH

Spain and England were hanging from the ceiling by chains around their wrists while completely naked. "Ya' two are so... Wha' were ya' two thinkin'?" Turkey's fingers brushed against the back of Spain's leg, who shuddered in fear. "Ya' are prob'ly used ta' takin' order from Englan'..."

Spain gasped and looked down. "Don't... That's not..."

"Don' worry- I won' hurt you as much, like promised. I'll prob'ly keep my promise to Romano, as well, and avoid rapin' ya'. Instead, I'll jus'... Well." Turkey whipped Spain on the back of his thighs multiple times with a flogger, making Spain gasp. "'Hurts?" Spain nodded his head slowly. "Of course it does. Now, as fer ya'..." He turned to England, who growled.

"Get away from me..." Turkey laughed and grabbed him.

"Or wha'? Ya'll hur' me? I'll have fun, breakin' ya'..."

"Stop that..." England gasped and looked away.

"P'haps I should shove somethin' in there so wheneva' ya' breath, yer prostate is hit..." He smirked when England shook his head. "Wait... I like the idea, but... There's anotha' nation in here."

"Please... What about your promise to Romano?" Spain begged.

"I promised that I wouldn' fuck ya'. Nothin' more. 'Neva' said anythin' about somethin' less." He pulled away from England. "That settles it then. I'll be back." And with that, Turkey left the two alone in the room.

With nothing else to do, France and Romano were drifting off to sleep on the large bed together. That is, until they got the rudest awakening of the century. Turkey slammed the door open and screamed-

"DYAAAAAA~!"(1)

Both France and Romano jumped and hugged each other while screaming in surprise. Turkey laughed at their reactions. "What the Hell was that? Why the fuck did you do that?"

Turkey stared at them for a minute. "Were ya' two asleep or somethin'?"

"We were trying, until you woke us up! We were bored! ...Why?"

Turkey shrugged. "I was angry, so I needed ta' get'ta short laugh some how. Also, I need somethin' in here..." Turkey started looking around the room for something specific.

"Wh-Why did you take it out on us? I think you scared France speechless!"

Turkey picked up the item he was lookikng for and smiled to himself. "I'm sorry fer that, France, and Romano, too. I didn' even know ya' two were tryin' ta' sleep."

"You..." France cleared out his throat so it wasn't blood curdle-like. "You said that you... "Was" angry? Does that mean that..."

"Yep! So it looks like I won' need to fuck you afta' all, Romano~!" He sang out.

"What?" Romano screamed angrily. "But-"

"Don't worry. I'll stay true ta' the promise I made ta' ya'. I won' fuck Spain. We caugh' them both in a tree, tryin' ta' hide. I'll keep the door unlocked, so ya' two be good..." Turkey left the door open when he left.

"In a... Tree?" France repeated.

Romano shrugged. "Spain probably came up with that idea." He finally pushed away from France. "I'm going to get something to drink..."

"I'm back~!" Turkey sang out happily, as though it was a good thing for everyone. "I got the thing I wan' ta' use on Spain."

"Why me?" Spain started wiggling around in a poor attempt to get away.

"It's eitha' this, or my dick." He showed the Spainiard the newer item he had in his hand. "Since ya' were good and came when my men said "come," I'll let ya' choose. Though, rememba' that England's gonna look at ya', and not the otha' way 'round."

"I'll..." He looked away in embarassment. "I'll take the toy..."

"Spain, you mother fucking- argh!" England was interrupted when Turkey whipped his thighs a few times.

"Quiet, England! Ya' can not do anythin' ta' anyone. Not in yer position. Spain?" Spain looked over at Turkey. "Did he try swinging forward to kick you or grab you by his legs?"

Spain shook his head. "No..."

Turkey smiled. "Good." He grabbed Spain's hip to hold him in place while slipping a finger inside of Spain. Spain squirmed around before yelping. He memorized that spot before forcing the toy inside of the other man.

"Don't you dare..." England hissed. "I'll kill your people once I get out of this place, one by one..." Turkey laughed and whipped him again.

"Ya'll be very fun ta' break indeed..." Turkey got behind him before pulling down his pants and grabbing England's hips. "I understand if ya' don' wanna watch, Spain, so I won' force ya' if ya' don' wan' ta'." He moved his hips forward, forcing himself inside of England.

England bit his lip to muffle any noise. "Get out..." He hissed between his teeth. "I swear to God..."

"Ya' wan' more? Is 'dat wha' yer tryin' ta' say?" He thrusted in all the way.

"No! I'm not trying to- mgh..." He bit his lip again.

"Yer so tigh'..." Turkey licked the back of England's neck. "Am I yer first eva' ta' take ya' here?" England shook his head slowly. "Really? Ya' cer'ainly feel like it..."

"It hurts..." England whispered.

Turkey grabbed England's chin. "Look at Spain an' say that." England closed his eyes instead. "Do it, and be sure ta' scream it so he can hear..." England still didn't do anything, so Turkey thrusted inside harder than before. "Do it!"

"It hurts!" England finally screamed. When his face was let go, he turned his head and closed his eyes again. He had to bite his tongue to avoid crying.

"Good boy..." Turkey looked over England's shoulder to see Spain. His head was turned and his eyes were tightly shut, as though doing that would make him escape from reality all together.

"Why does he get treated better for the same crime? I mean, a lot better..?" England grunted and panted.

"'Cause... I don' thin' he would'haf' done such a stupid thing withou' someone convincin' him." England groaned when he felt Turkey filling him up. "...Because Romano's still here." He pulled out and unlocked the chains that were keeping England up. "Ya'll be stayin' in a room alone ta'nigh'. It's the same room yer brotha' was in when he was... "Sick." Ya'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

"...How is he?" England relunctantly asked, eyes averting to the floor.

"He's doin' really well, now." Turkey said with happiness in his voice.

"Really?" England asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"Of course. I've been takin' care of him, afta' all." He opened the door out of the room where a guard was waiting. "Take this man and put clothes on him. Then, lock him in the same room the Scottish man was in."

"Yes, sir." The guard took England by the wrist.

"He'll take care of ya'." He explained. England nodded and let the man drag him away. "Now then..." He entered the dark room again where Spain was still dangling from the ceiling. "I'll be keepin' ya' with me fer the res' of the day." He unlocked Turkey from the ceiling so he dropped down to his feet.

"Um..." Spain hummed quietly.

"Yes?" Spain looked away when his cheeks started turning red. "I don' think ya' took even one deep breath with that in ya'."

"Please don't make me..." Spain whispered. Turkey laughed.

"But ya' need ta' breath..." He took Spain by the hips and reached around so he could play around with the toy.

"St-Stop! Please!" Spain gasped. "Please..."

"Alright." Turkey pulled out the item from Spain and threw it aside. "That's all I wan'ed ta' hear. Let's get ya' dressed. I do haf' ladies walkin' 'round, ya' know..."

APHAPHAPH

(1) He woke Greece up (big surprise) in a very similar way on "Hetaween," while sceraming just that... And then he was shirtless! =D

Also, SM Kuro-Kun 2 OVA's opening... It's very funny... "I'm telling you not to touch me in my sleep. Please stop sexually harassing me. I'll KILL you! I love you! No wait, no I don't! I hate you!"

Also, my boyfriend said "Magical band-aid nipples~!"


	23. Chapter 23

SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! THIS IS ACTUALLY THE CHAPTER THAT COMES **BEFORE **THE ONE THAT I ACCIDENTLY HAVE UP HERE BEFORE!

I AM FIXING IT NOW! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE or... Something...

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Turkey opened the door to the room he kept England in. "Guess wha'? The ships are here." He yanked England off of the many cusions. "Ya' were gonna haf' more... "Freedom," but after wha' ya' did a few days ago?" Turkey forced a collar around England's neck with a leash. He was yanked around by the leash.

"Hey! What the bloody- stop that! I said that I would sail with them, didn't I? You don't have to force it on me!" Engalnd tried yanking on the leash to get away.

"Act'lly, I think ya' do." Turkey yanked back, making England stumble into Turkey's back. "Especially considerin' wha' I plan on doin' ta' ya' fer the crew."

It didn't take long for England to find out what he was talking about. "No... No, no, no! I refuse to-" He was cut off by Turkey's laughter.

"Ya' honestly think ya' haff'a choice in 'dis? Everyone knows 'dat yer mine. Yer as much mine as Francis and Lovino 're, and... Well, so are Feliciano, Lennox... Ya' know." He dragged England outside and forced him on a horse. "I suppose this will coun' as "payin' some of yer ransom. Yer are workin' ta' help me, afta' all."

"Whatev... What? Ransom!"

"Didn' ya' know? Everyone we capture gets the'r own ransom, unless they pay off the ransom themselves. For the nations, we would send the ransom ta' the'r bosses. Doing this won' pay much off'a yer ransom. In fact, the first time won' coun', 'cause ya' ran off, an' mus' be broken."

England felt some weight being lifted from him. 'So... There is hope.' He smiled softly, but barely. He struggled to stay on the horse. "I'm falling..." He muttered.

"Don' worry. I'll catch ya' if ya' fall."

"Woopie..." England said sarcastically. Then he fell back against Turkey when the horse stood on his hind legs in an attempt to make a sudden stop.

"I don't want anyone today." Turkey started while getting off of the horse. "But, I do have someone here with me who will be joining this ship." His people led the new prisoners out of the area. There were many of Turkey's men to stop any attempt at escaping.

"Sir, what do you mean when you said that this man will be joining our ship?"

Turkey smirked and helped England down from the horse. "He used to be a captain of the English ships. Used to. He said that he will convince his pirates to help us out in getting more slaves... However, he tried to escape a few days ago, but I already have so many to deal with. So, I'm counting on the crew of this ship to... Break him, a little."

Some of the crew snickered. "Break him," how? Are there any rules?" One of them asked.

"The rules are simple- feed him, give him water, don't get him sick, meaning take him out of the restraints that I'm going to force him in every few hours or so to use the bathroom. In a few days- maybe a week, he should be weak enough to walk around and go into cabins. Do NOT scar him! Other than that, he's yours to do as you please until you get back."

"Damn it, Sadiq!" England snapped. "If you do this, I will get my people to fight against you instead of with you!" Turkey yanked hard on the leash to drag Engand on the ship.

"I'll need some rope!" Turkey ordered. While waiting, he tied the leash to a mast multiple times to temporarly keep England put. A few people ran up to Turkey with a few coils of rope. "Help me tie his hands over the mast."

England's hands were forced to hug the large mast while someone ties his wrists together tightly. "What about his clothes?" A man asked.

"Don't worry about them. Do whatever you need to do." Turkey grabbed a fistful of England's hair. "If he fights, forcing any of the crew to tear or cut his clothes open..." He pulled back, forcing England's head back with him. "He'll just have to pay back by getting some new slaves."

England chuckled. "You can't handle me by yourself? You have to hire others to do it for you? How pathetic!" His face was forced forwards onto the wood before being pulled back again.

"I can, but I still haff' that one man from Portugal, and yer brotha's still in prison. I want'a focus on them first. They don' seem ta' be as unbrok'n as ya'. I do haff' otha's ta' take care of, like yer brotha's, fer example. Would ya' wan' me ta' punish them fer somethin' ya' didn' do, like tell yer people ta' help us? Or worse- tell them to figh' us? Well, would'ja?"

England averted his eyes away from Turkey's covered face. "Earlier, you said that we all have a ransom. If I don't get my people to help, than my ransom would..?"

"It would higher. Ya'd be more expensive."

England closed his eyes. "I want to get away as soon as possible... S-So..." Turkey chuckled.

"G'boy." Turkey kissed the top of England's head. "Is there anyone who can speak English on this ship?"

"I can." One said. "I'm sure there be others on here. Maybe understand little at least."

"Good... You really didn't have to speak English right then, but at least it's good to know that you're not lying, I guess..." He groped England's ass. "Haff' fun~!" He sang in a mocking tone before finally leaving the ship.

The (almost) English-speaking man walked up to England. "Hello..." He greeted. "You kinda cute. I have fun with you... Not now. I have work. Later, when feeding time. Bye." He spanked England before walking away.

A few of the crew were staring at him and chuckling. They were saying things in Turkey's language. He could guess what they were talking about, though. One of them- England guessed he was the captain, according to his attire- walked up to him.

"I don't like your eyebrows, but..." He lifted the robe high enough, just above England's hips. He jumped when he felt the man groping him. "Your body is all I really care about." With that, the captian pulled down England's underwear.

"Wait- don't!" England started struggling as much as he could in his position. The captian held England's hips in place and pushed his way in. "No!" Tears pricked his eyes. Sure, he was sort of open from the night before, but the captain was thick. Too thick for England's taste.

Some of the others on the ship gathered around England and their captain to watch. England was clawing at the wooden mast, hoping to at least ease the pain. 'This bloody thing doesn't help!' He thought, referring to his shaft being forcefully rubbed against the large, wooden mast.

He dropped down the best he could when he was finally released. Others walked up to him for the captain's sloppy seconds. One of them tried getting into his mouth, but England bared his teeth as a warning. "I'll bite that off!" He screamed, even though he knew that no one around him could understand him.

Fortunately for him, they took the hint and pulled back, settling on stroking themselves instead. Someone else forced their way in and started thrusting ruthlessly. England bit his lip in pain to muffle out any noise. Blood started running down his chin from biting to hard. The person inside of him slipped out to finish on his back.

It didn't hurt with the third person, but one of the others told him to make England face the other so he could shoot his load onto England's face. By the fourth, he almost felt pleasure- if it weren't for the mast. He couldn't feel anything by the time the seventh person had his way with the English man. He passed out during the thirteenth...

When he came to, he felt something wet running against his skin. He could smell food as well. He groaned and eased his eyes open.

"Good morning." A semi-familiar voice called out to him. "Though it way past morning."

"Huh?" England looked around him. He felt something wet against his back and he yelped and looked down by instinct. 'What? Why am I completely naked?'

"Calm. I just cleaning you." The wet, warm-coldness continued to spread around his body before a dark blue blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. "What call you?"

"M-My name is Arthur..." England tried clearing his throat. It went hoarse from the screaming, almost moaning, towards the end of the gang rape. "And what is your name?"

"You call me Leo. I Leo Demir."

"What!" England snapped. "But that's an English first name!" Leo shrugged.

"Parents like Leo since parents found out I born in August. They like Zodiac from over world." He lifted up a piece of sesame bread. "You eat." England hesitantly opened his mouth to except the food. A glass of water was slowly tilted into England's mouth and continued until it was gone.

"You need bathroom?" He asked once England was finished eating. He shook his head. "Good." Leo smirked, grabbing onto England's hips. "Have fun now."

England's eyes widen. "No!"

"Yes. I be gentle." He slowly slid into England, who whimpered in pain. "You hurt? Of course you hurt. You had men take you like this earlier. A lot of men." He wrapped a hand around England's shaft.

England gasped and arched his back. "L-Let go!"

"No. Been waiting. I do what I want." He thrusted forward and flicked his tongue against England's neck. He stroked England's vital regions slowly, waiting. He wanted the English man to beg him for more.

"A-Ah... It... No..." England shook his head slowly.

"Hurt still?" Leo asked, confused.

"N..." England choked out. "N-N... Well... Sort of..."

"Sort of?" Leo repeated.

"N...Yes? I..." He thrusted into Leo's hand, making the other man smirk.

"You want more?" He asked, flicking his tongue against England's ear.

England panted and bowed his head. "Y...Yes..."

"Beg." Leo commanded simply.

"Um..." England started, confused by what he really wanted. "Please... Move your hand faster..?"

"Is that beg, or question?" Leo whispered in his ear.

"A... Beg... I guess..." The other man chuckled.

"I guess?" Well, good enough." He stroked England much faster than before and his hips quicken in pace as he thrusted in time with his hand.

"A-Ah~... F-Francis..." England moaned before widening his eyes to their limits. Leo stopped moving suddenly. 'Shit... Bloody fucking Hell... Why..? And of all names...' "Um..." He started, trying to come up with an excuse. Leo simply laughed.

"Francis?" Is Francis boyfriend?" England let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"Don't tell Sadiq..." He said quietly.

"Do not worry. I will not." Leo continued to thrust in and out of England. "Am honored, though." He moaned into England's hair. "You feel good... Even after many men before I."

England's breath hitched when he came into Leo's hand. He lowered his head in embarassment. "I'm sorry..." He muttered quietly. 'Wait... That's... Why would I say that?' Fortunately for him, Leo didn't seem to have heard him.

Leo pulled back to finish on England's back, who made protesting noises. "Do not worry. I clean you." He lifted up the wash cloth again and soaked it in a bucket filled with water. "Will be cold now..." He warned before placing the cold, wet rag on England's back. England's eyes started to feel heavy. He rested his forehead against the wooden mast and yawned. "Sleep now. Be back with food tomorrow." Leo stood up and left.

"Um... Th-Thank you for the food..." England whispered quietly enough so only he could hear what he said.

APHAPHAPH

I got a new hamster~!

He's a Russian dwarf hamster, and he was the only white one of his siblings, including his parents!

He's albino~! And apparently, that's rare for a dwarf hamster... Even his tail is white!

His name is Wilzyx!

My mom's first response was- "...You named your hamster after the whale- that died- in South Park?"

Yes. Yes I did! Except that one has two "l's" in his name... Or her? His... Anyway~!


	24. Chapter 24

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Anyone else watches 4PlayerPodcast? Someone made an "animation" of some of the "cocktail time" podcast... I was dying. They go off-topic a lot...

What does dragon fucking cars have to do with L.A. Noir? Also, "I don't remember ordering an Arnold Palmer!" (Half lemonade, half tea...) and "I'm not into raping children... They don't push back."

APHAPHAPH

By the fourth day, England became weak and his arms gave out. He had trouble breathing against the leash he was still wearing. He was shaking from being on his feet forcefully so he wouldn't choke. He was only allowed out of the ropes and leash to use the bathroom once or twice a day.

His chin was taken between two fingers and his face was turn towards the captain. "Given up?" He took out a dagger to cut the leash loose. England gasped and took air into his lungs greedily. His head started feeling light from that. The ropes were also cut, instead of untied. He was lifted up by his hair and dragged into what he assumed was the captain's cabin on the ship.

He was thrown onto the bed and was quickly pinned down. "Sadiq has a lot of slaves. In fact, he seems to get at least one after every different nation we visit, and for free! It's so nice of him to lend us one of them... It's too bad that you can't understand me. At least, it is for you."

The captain's hand started sliding up Engalnd's legs to grope his ass. England whimpered and squirmed. One of the fingers slipped inside of England. England grabbed the captain's arm as an attempt to make him stop.

The captain chuckled and removed the finger. "I suppose you won't need any preparation." England's chin was grabbed again as he was forced into a lustful kiss. He didn't hesitate to bite the tongue until it bled.

The captain sat up and slapped England across his face. "You're still a feisty one, I see. Good, I like that. Unfortunately for you, however, I don't like being bitten." He slapped England a few more times before removing his lower garments. England shook his head and closed his eyes. His legs were slung over the other man's shoulders. He could feel the man trying to force his way in.

"No, no! I'm sorry! I didn't... I mean, it was instinct and... Oh, you can't even understand me..." His fists clenched in hopes that would help ease the pain. The captain shoved his way in, making England scream. He gave up trying to hold back any noises since the second day he was on this ship...

Turkey placed three fingers under Spain's chin to make the Spainiard look at him. "I feel that ya' still didn' get the proper punishmen' fer runnin' away. I could hurt ya' some more..." He spotted Romano walking across the room in the hallway. "I haf' a betta' idea. A more..." He paused to think of the word he was looking for. "Embarassing, one."

Spain frowned. "Didn't you have a promise with Romano?"

Turkey smirked behind his mask. "I do. I promise 'dat I won' do anythin' sexual ta' ya'."

"What about the toy!" Spain snapped.

"The toy did somethin' sexual ta' ya'. I did not, technically." His hand slid down to grab Spain's wrist. "I also never did say that ya' cannot watch me take yer dear Italian."

"Bastardo!"* Spain screamed. "Leave Lovino out of this!"

"But what betta' way ta' punish ya' withou' takin' ya' sexually, than this?" Turkey stood up, dragging Spain along with him. He continued to drag Spain into the hallway while screaming for Romano. "Lovino~!" He sang out. "Come out here! I want ta' see ya'!"

Spain felt a sudden need to warn his little Romano. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. Turkey cried out for him again, making Spain panick. "Don't! Don't come out of your hiding spot, Lovino!" He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for Turkey to slap him, punch him, or something. But he only laughed. Spain eased his eyes open.

"Lovino isn' so afraid of me any more. I try not ta' hurt him, and he knows that. I make him feel good, when he'll let me..." Spain scoffed at that. Turkey ignored it. "Plus, he also knows that if he doesn' do as I say, I'll break my promise..."

Spain glared up at him angrily. "Fine. Break your promise. Take my body instead."

Turkey tilted his head. "I wasn' takin' 'bout takin' ya'. I also promised not'ta' take his brotha'."

Spain's eyes widen. "Don't- I'll help you find him... Lovino, that is." Turkey pat his head as though he was a dog.

"G'boy."

He continued to drag Spain through the large palace while calling out for Romano. He finally popped out of the kitchen, holding a tomato. "What do you want?" He asked in a slightly muffled voice.

"I want ya'... Where did ya' get that?" Turkey pointed to the tomato.

"Well, I just left the kitchen. I was in there giving someone some flowers that were starting to wilt."

"In... The kitchen? Why in the kitchen?"

"I was hungry." Romano noticed Spain eyeing his tomato. "You uh... Wanted me for something..?"

"Yeah." Turkey crooked his finger towards himself. "Come'ere. I need ya' fer somethin'."

Romano looked at him with a confused look on his face. "With... Antonio?"

Turkey nodded. "Evet.* I need ya' ta' help me punish him."

"Help you... How?"

"Well~!" Romano swore he saw Turkey's smirk behind his black mask covering his mouth. "I'm feelin' a little... How should I put it... "Frisky?" But we made a promise ta' each otha'. I'll leave Antonio an' Feliciano alone... Well, kinda."

"Kinda?" Romano repeated, frowning.

"Yes. He is goin' ta' listen ta' us." Romano's eyes widen and his cheeks redden a little. "He doesn' haf'ta' watch us. Now come."

Romano looked down at his tomato. "Um..." He looked up at Spain. "Do you want to finish my tomato, then?"

"Y-No... W-Wait a second..." Spain stuttered. "You're going to do this?"

Romano nodded. "Yeah... Otherwise I would get hurt, and he would probably take you or Feliciano instead..." Romano walked toward them...

One last thrust, and the captain finally pulled out to ejaculate in England's face and hair. England curled up into a ball with his eyes looking at the wooden wall right next to the bed.

"Oh no, you don't." The captain forced him off of the bed by the back of England's hair- where it was slightly cleaner. "You haven't finished, yet..." He dragged him out of the cabin and outside in the middle of the ship, where most of his sailors were at the moment. "Where's Leo? I need him to translate something for me..."

"He should be in the kitchen, like always." One of the crew shouted out.

"Well then, get him for me, will yeah?" The captain shouted out, annoyed.

"Y-Yes sir!" The sailor boy stumbled on the way to the kitchen. He returned with Leo Demir minutes after. "Here he is!"

"You wanted to see me, captain Hizir Barbarossa?"(1) Leo asked.

England turned to the voice. This was the first time he actually got to see Leo. He seemed to have been slightly cleaner than everyone else on the ship. Leo had long, red-brown hair tied in a pony-tail. His face was working on a beard but that didn't distract the calm look in his brown eyes. He was also a lot thinner than most of the people on the ship.

"I want you to tell him..." He pulled on England's hair at the word "him," making said man grunt in pain. "That I was going to let him rest..."

"Okay, um..." Leo turned to England. "He..." He paused to think. "He was let you rest..."

"But now, because he bit me-"

"He what? You idiot!" He screamed at England in Turkish.

"-I'm giving him to the crew." There were some snickering around them.

"You bit him. He giving you to crew now."

"What?" England widen his eyes. "No!" He started struggling against the captain, Hizir, who pushed him to the ground.

"Have fun with him, and tell me if he bites anyone." Hizir laughed before leaving England and his crew.

"Disgusting..." One of the many men said. "Someone should go get a bucket of water to clean his hair."

"On it!" Another man screamed before leaving.

"The captain said that this English whore bit him, so remember to avoid his mouth."

England was surrounded by pirates, so he couldn't go anywhere. What confused him, though, was that none of them was making a move on him. He sat on his knees and glared at the other men. After a few seconds of silence, he turned to where he saw Leo last, but he wasn't there.

He yelped out loudly when a sudden splash of water, cold as the air around them, soaked him. The other men laughed at his reaction. His hips were lifted up in the air soon after, and he could practically feel some fo the men gazing at him.

"St-Stop!" He struggled to get away. Multiple men pinned him down to keep him from moving. He felt someone easily slipping into his hole. It didn't hurt, though. He couldn't feel much of anything. He just laid and waited. That was all he could do besides scream, but he didn't feel enough to want to scream. He just waited for a- 'Probably rare'- opportunity to fight.

"He's being really quiet, now. Do you think he knows that he's being fucked right now? He's been taking dicks so much lately, he must be numb by now. He almost feels... Relaxed..." The man talking stood up. England didn't do anything different.

A different man replaced the first one inside of England once the first man finished. England felt even less with the second guy. Eventually, the men holding him down stood back up to release their manhoods. England looked up once he heard the zipper the men surrounding him started stroking their members to life.

He almost felt like... No. He wouldn't show them how much of a whore he is by pleasuring them himself. He could wait for everyone to finish on their own. He almost hoped that he would pass out again, but he wasn't tired enough or in too much pain to pass out. He didn't need to squirm any more. Not for the rest of the day, anyway...

Spain sat on the pile of cusions next to the bed in the bedroom. His hands were tied behind his back and there was a small coil of rope tied around his head to muffle his protests, if any.

"Um..." Romano looked at Spain. "This is going to be awkward with another man in here... Especially Spain."

Turkey shushed him and pushed on his chest so he was lying down on the bed. "Ignore'im..." Turkey bit Romano's neck lightly. "Ya' should suck me off..." Romano immediately shook his head. "I think so, unless ya' like it dry?"

Romano moved his head so Turkey's lips could stay on his neck. "Couldn't you just use water or something? I'm not in the mood anyway... I'm only doing this so you'll leave Spain and Italy alone. Just... Get it over with." He shut his eyes and surpressed a moan when Turkey started sucking on his neck.

"I'll jus' haf'ta get ya' aroused, then." Turkey reached up to tweak on Romano's single curled hair.

"No- wait..." Romano moaned and arched his back. "I d-don't think he..." He shut his eyes and turned away. Turkey leaned over to lick his neck. "Ah- more..." The older man's other hand reached down and up Romano's robe.

"I love ya', jus' like I love all of my slaves..." He pushed a finger inside of Romano, who yelped and moaned into the pillow.(2) "Do ya' love me?"

Romano opened his eyes and blushed. "I..." He averted his eyes away. "...I love it when you touch me..." He whispered. "But I don't... L-Love... You... I don't think I do... I- A-Ah~..."

"Ya', wha'?" Turkey slipped his finger out to slip two of them back in.

"I'm... I kinda... Like it here... I'm... Kinda h-happy..." He groaned in both pleasure and frustration. "Fuck me already, damn it!" Romano screamed, forgetting that Spain was in the room with them.

Turkey chuckled and stood up to remove his clothes. Romano slipped his boxers off and kicked them away. His hips were lifted up so Turkey could shove inside of the Italian. "Yer so warm... I almos' feel like I'm meltin' inside of ya'."

Spain tried hiding his head under some of the cusions to muffle out Romano's moans. "Ah- Sadiq!" Romano moaned. He tried sitting up on Turkey so he could wrap his hands behind him and wrap them around Turkey's neck. He was helped up and down by Turkey. "Dammit Tur-Sadiq! I need to be touched on the outside, as well!"

Turkey laughed in his ear. "That doesn' sound like beggin' ta' me. 'Not even a question."

Romano growled in frustration. "I want to be touched, dammit! Please! I need to be touched... Please..."

"Much betta'..." Turkey licked the back of Romano's ear and wrapped one of his hands around Romano's regions. Romano's moans turned higher in pitch. He tried licking Turkey's cheek from his current position.

"...So good... I'm about to... C-Cum!" Romano's voice squeaked when he ejaculated in Turkey's hand. He started grunting with every thrust until Turkey finally finished up inside of him. Romano got up and off of Turkey. He lied down and panted in exhaustion. "Um..." He started.

"Yes?" Turkey asked. He brushed his hand in Romano's hair.

"Dammit... I need to say this... I just... When I said that I didn't love you, I never ment that I didn't like you... Because I do... I like you, sort of..." Turkey chuckled at Romano. "What's so damn funny?"

"Yer so cute!" He leaned over to give Romano's cheek a soft kiss. "'Tired?"

Romano's eyes moved to look at Turkey. "I'm more thirsty than anything..."

"Then I will get someone ta' give ya' somethin' ta' drink." Turkey got off of the bed and pulled on the strings that were keeping the curtains of the canopy bed up. He walked over to Spain. He leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don' make a sound. I think he forgot yer here, an' I like that righ' now." He picked Spain up before leaving the room...

England stayed still while Leo was cleaning him up. He was resting on his arms while waiting. He felt his eye lids getting heavy from exhaustion.

"Those dumbasses..." Leo swore in his own language. "You rest with me this night. Make you look okay for English ships."

"...Are you not going to have your way with me?" England asked in almost a whisper. Leo shook his head.

"'Do not feel like it... 'Teach you some Turkish to... Impress, Sadiq."

"What?" England turned his upper half of his body so he could see the other man. "Why would I want to impress Sadiq?"

"Trust... You will when off this ship." Leo lifted England up with little effort.

"Then... I'll teach you some more English, in exchange..." England offered. 'It would be less annoying to talk to him, then.'

Leo smile softly. "'Would like that..."

APHAPHAPH

(1) It's not in bad taste to use a real person in this fic, is it? I mean, it's not a comedy, and even if it was, it's been over twenty-two years... What was it... Twenty-two and a... Third years for something to become funny, according to South Park?

(2) *Sighs* I... For WHATEVER REASON, was about to say "toilet" instead of "pillow." DON'T ASK ME HOW! My boyfriend thinks that Spiker's was controlling my mind for a second...

... "Romano moaned into the toilet..."

(Spanish) "Bastardo" - "Bastard"

(Turkish) "Evet" - "Yes"

And uh...

ZELDA!

APHAPHAPH

"I need to pee..."

...

"That's... Nice."


	25. Chapter 25

GO BACK TO CHAPTER 23 FIRST!

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Leo was holding onto England in his sleep like a teddy bear. The captain of the ship walked up to his bunk to shake England's shoulder. "Wake up, whore..." All the constant shaking woke Leo up first in surprise.

"Wha'..?" He yawned and blinked a few times. "Oh! Captain, sir!"

"Good morning, Leo..." He continued to shake England. "An English ship is approaching, so I need him to wake up!"

England's eyes shot open from the sudden yell. "...Huh?"

"Good morning." Leo greeted. "English ship coming... Uh..." He turned to his captain. "Hhow far away is it?"

"It's pretty far away still. We could barely see it through the telescope, but I still want him looking the best as he can look. I'll be waiting on the deck." With that, Hizir turned to leave.

"English ships are coming..?" England repeated.

"Yes. Give you clothes..." Leo dug around his own outfits until he picked something out and dropped it on the bed. "Should fit."

"Thank you..." England got dressed lethargically. He wanted to get back to sleep. It has been a while, it seemed, since he slept in a bed, and he wanted to get back in it.

"'Be making breakfast. You be alone with crew for 'while. Should be okay, though."

"...Okay..." All England could think about was how he was going to be talking to his people again soon.

"Tell them we going Iceland."

England's thick brows knitted together. "Iceland? Why Iceland?" Leo shrugged.

"Just cook here, not sail..."

Turkey walked around the "palace." Though compared to his boss' place, where he lived was like an apartment, but bigger than most people's homes... Anyway, he spotted France playing with one of Greece's cats in the main room. He stood there and watched for a minute before walking over to them.

"How cute~!" He commented. France jumped a little before turning around.

"I-I didn't know you were there!" France said in a panic. Turkey chuckled and sat down behind him.

"I wanted ta' watch a littl'." He wrapped his arms around France's waist. "Yer so pretty... My pretty boy..."

"Speaking of which, I've kinda been wondering... Why are all of the nations you took over thus far, are males?"

Turkey shrugged. "Mos' of the nations are guys. I dunno why- they jus' are... Though I did haf' Hungary a couple centuries ago or so..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Bu' she got'taway..." He started planting kisses on France's neck.

"...How do you feed all of these cats?" France ran his hand through the cat's fur.

"Ther' Greece's responsibility, not mine... Though I do wonder how he can take care of them all when he can barely take care of 'imself... Come ta' think of it, ther' is a pond close by with fish in it. Maybe they fish fer food?"

"Maybe... Did Greece actually adopted all of these cats?"

Turkey shook his head but smirked, though it was hidden. "No. These are all strays. They jus'... Started comin' eva' since Greece first came here." He slipped his hands inside of France's robe to rub his nipples. "I want'ja', but I don'... I jus' took someone abou' an hour ago. Ya' don' react ta' my touches much. Well, at least as much as everyone else does."

"Well..." He took a second to think. "When we're in bed... That's the only time I get to see your face. Or... Any of you, actually. You have a very handsom face. Why do you hide it?"

"Ya' think my face is handsom?"

"Yes, very much so. I think everyone else agrees with me on this."

"Why, thank ya'!" Turkey happily said. "I find yer face ta' be very pretty." He licked France's cheek.

"Otherwise, I would much rather have someone who I love in bed with me." France ignored the tongue running up his cheek.

"Well then, I'll just haf'ta' try harda'. Though, it's a lot harda' ta' please a bunch'a nations wh-." He stopped before he reminded France of his current position in life. "Speakin' of which, I was goin' ta' get Ireland out, since Scotland's feelin' much betta' now. Do ya' wanna come with?"

France nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

France followed Turkey into the underground prison where the red-orange haired man was being kept. "Ireland~!" Turkey sang out. Ireland looked at the direction where the voice came.

"Turkey? And France... What are you two doing down here?"

"I promised ya' that I would get ya' wheneva' Scotland's feelin' betta'."

Ireland raised a brow. "He's... "Better?" Better, how?"

"He does has the occasional cravin' fer nicotine, but he knows how ta' control it now. So... Do ya' wanna see him or not?"

"Yeah. S-Sure... I mean, if he's doing better now, without the constant need to smoke."

"Good~!" Turkey dug around his pockets for the key. "Here it is~!" He took it out and placed it inside of the key hole to unlock the door. "We should prob'ly get'ja' cleaned up, first." Ireland nodded in agreement.

"We're finally here!" The captain chirped happily. "Do the same thing as always- get everyone you can find!"

'Well...' England thought when the ship stopped. 'At least I don't really know Iceland...'

APHAPHAPH

I got a new hamster~!

He's a Russian dwarf hamster, and he was the only white one of his siblings, including his parents!

He's albino~! And apparently, that's rare for a dwarf hamster... Even his tail is white!

His name is Wilzyx!

My mom's first response was- "...You named your hamster after the whale- that died- in South Park?"

Yes. Yes I did! Except that one has two "l's" in his name... Or her? His... Anyway~!

You already heard all of this...

Guess what? I DON'T CARE! =D


	26. Chapter 26

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Wilzyx is kind of a glutton for such a little guy.

"THOSE BASTARDS KILLED MY BALLSACK!" *Bawls*

APHAPHAPH

"Captain! The prisoners- some of them are dead, and a few are showing signs of the plague!"

"What?" Of all the ways to start of a morning, nobody on the ship would have thought that something like that would happen. "Okay... Um... Everyone, wear yourbandana's as masks. If you don't have one, than use your clothes, or something! We can't be spreading this on deck!"(1) He looked at England, who was looking at him.

'What about "clothes?"' He asked himself. Before he could attempt to find out, the captain took his wrist and dragged him into his private cabin. His heart dropped, but he didn't fight. The captain just left him standing there, in front of the door. Hizir looked around for something, finally settling on a hankerchief, to wrap around England's head.

"Keep that on." He swatted England's hands away when he attempted to take the silk napkin off. "Don't."

England whimpered and closed his eyes, though he was confused as to why the cloth was over his mouth, instead of inside of it. He was carefully dragged to the bed, making him shake in fear. 'Don't... Not now, please...' He begged quietly to himself.

"Leo will be here to feed you soon." England opened his eyes at the words "Leo," and "feed you." The captain had a cloth covering his mouth himself. "He will explain to you then." He said, before leaving and locking the cabin door.

'...I'm confused...' England looked out the tiny window that was by the bed. He could see some splashing in the corner, but he couldn't figure out the source. At least, not at first... 'Wait a second...' He tried looking over to the right with the closed window. 'I swear, I just saw something...' He sighed and lied down on his back. 'I think I must be going crazy... Maybe I should take a nap. Maybe...'

Eventually, Leo came into the room, like promised, carrying food and water. He also had his mouth covered by part of his apron. He placed the contents on the desk in hopes that they wouldn't fall. "I be back." He left again after not even being there for a minute.

England turned around and eased his eyes opened. 'What was that..?' He saw the plate of food and the glass of water on the desk. 'Oh. Food's here, I guess.' He yawned and sat on the edge of the bed. Leo returned with a full pitcher of water.

"Here go." He sat it down on the desk by the food and water.

"What's going on here? Why are you, and the captain, wearing a cloth around their faces... And why am I?"

Leo looked at him with a semi-worried look. "Slaves... Sick."

"Sick?" England repeated.

"Yes. Sick with... Black... Um..."

"Black..?" England thought for a minute. "Wait a second- the plague?" Leo shrugged.

"You be safe here. Hizir won't touch you, I..? I think..." England smiled, though Leo couldn't see it.

"Very good... You were talking about "the black death," right?"

"Yes! That!" Leo said in a happy tone.

"That's... That's just bloody wonderful..." He sighed. "I thought I got rid of it..."

"Well... Um... Enjoy." Leo nodded before leaving.

England sighed and took off the makeshift mask so he could eat.

Ireland was glad that he could finally take a bath. 'My hair grew quite a bit...' He shrugged that thought off and continued cleaning himself. When he was done, a few paid servants combed his hair out and gave him something to wear. He was placed in front of a giant mirror to look at himself. 'They combed my hair down...' His hair was almost shoulder-length. 'I look like a girl...' He pouted.

He was led to where ever Turkey was at the time. It took them awhile before they finally found him, with an arm around France's waist. "Turkey, the kid from Ireland is ready."

Turkey made a motion towards him with his hand. "Send him in." Ireland walked out from behind the servant and walked until he was only a few feet away from Turkey. "My, aren' ya' pretty? Don'ja think, Francis?"

"Um..." He stared at Ireland for awhile. "O... Oui. Yes." He didn't want to lie and hurt Ireland's feelings, but he felt something. He couldn't put his finger on the feeling, though.

"Yer um... Aiden, righ'? "Ay-den." I like that name. Ya' wanna see yer brother, Lennox, righ'?" Ireland nodded. "A'igh'... Um... I don' know where he would be... Ya' may look around fer him, if ya' want."

Ireland nodded in a gesture. "Thank you." He smile before leaving the room.

"Ya' know... He was down in 'dat prison the longest, though, fer a good reason. I tried to give'm special treatment withou' havin' ta' be there, but... Well, I dunno. He seems ta' be broken. At least, jus' enough where he won' even attemp'ta' run away."

France felt an urge to change the subject. "Would it be okay if, um..." He looked away, embarassed. "If I were to, um... Sleep with you, tonight? I... Miss your warmth..."

Turkey smiled, though France couldn't tell, and hugged said French man in happiness. "Yeah! Ya' may sleep with me wheneva' ya' want!" France smiled and rubbed his against Turkey's neck.

"Thank you."

"No prob'." He grabbed France's chin in his hand. "Kiss..." He demanded. France turned around to straddle Turkey's hips. He slid Turkey's black face mask off and slipped his tongue inside of his mouth. He allowed himself to be lead down on the ground with Turkey on top of him.

England was curled up in a ball on the bed. 'The plague... It's running in this very same ship... Would they throw Iceland over board if he catches it? I should probably tell...' England's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the captain coming inside.

"Leo is teaching you Turkish, correct?"

England turned to see the other man. "Evet... I know a little."

Hizir smirked. "Good."

"Um..." England started thinking. "Save one... Down there... One with white hair."

The captain tilted his head. "Save one... The... White haired one?" England nodded.

"For Sadiq. Save before... Um... Black sick..."

"Black sick?" He repeated to himself. "The plague?"

"Sadiq like, um... Person like me..." England almost whispered the last three words. "He take care black sick person like me. Sadiq want white hair person like me."

"Leo's a good teacher, apparently." Hizir muttered to himself. "He would want the most expensive slave, wouldn't he? And for free. Greedy bastard." The captain joined England on the bed. "What if he's sick?"

England took a second to translate. "Do not throw off ship. Sadiq want him, even if sick... Wait until black sick takes him first."

The captain hugged England like a child would hug a teddy bear. "Tomorrow, okay?"

England struggled around in the other man's arms until he was a little more comfortable. "'Should this night. Soon... If white hair person sick, move white hair person so other person like me, um... No black sick..."

"Look at me." He turned England's head so he was facing Hizir. He held up one finger. "Person." He held up two. "People." He held up three, repeating what he said, than four and five. "Understand?"

England nodded before realizing that a nod may be different in Turkey. "Yes. People down there. Lot of them."

"Good." Hizir yawned and held England's body closer to himself. "Good night."

"G... Good night..." England sighed. 'I had worse nights, at least...'

"There's a problem with some things..."

France looked up at Turkey, confused. "What things?"

"Where ta' sleep. Romano's currently sleepin' in my bed righ' now. Plus... There's still Spain, Italy, Scotland, and Ireland... I suppose Scotland and Ireland can sleep togetha'. Scotland pretty much own his own room now."

"You removed the pipe from the room, right?"

"Yes..." Turkey kissed the top of France's head. "The cusions by my bed can fit one adult. Though my bed itself can hold three adults..." He sighed frustratingly. "I need more beds..."

"You forgot Greece and Egypt."

"No I didn'. Greece has his own room, which he shares with Egyp' by choice."

"But... Doesn't Greece normally sleep on one of the many body-long couches? Or... On the floor?"

"I think he falls asleep when he's relaxed. He'll go ta' his own bed when he want's'ta' sleep fer more than an hour or so."

"Well then... Where did England sleep?"

"He slept... Um... He slept in Scotland's room... Who slept with me. Where did you sleep?"

"Long chair, the cusions... Spain would sleep in that one room that I... But that's only a single bed."

"Oh, righ'... I have an extra bed..." Turkey stood up. "Alrigh'. I'll order more beds fer future slaves tamarrow. Fer ta'nigh', though, they'll figure it out themselves." He started walking to his bedroom, assuming that France would follow.

Instead of finding Romano in his bed, Spain was there, with the tarps back up. Italy was sleeping on the mountain of pillows. "Um..."

"I think... That Spain maybe moved Romano for some reason..?" Turkey shrugged and started undressing himself.

"I'm goin' ta' bed. Join me wheneva' ya' want." He got into bed and put down the curtains, surrounding the bed again. France got undressed as well before joining Turkey.

"It's dark with these tarps down..." He whispered. Turkey nodded lethargically and hugged France's back. "Why are you keeping your mask on?"

"Jus'... Because I can." He kissed the back of France's neck. "G'night."

"Bon nuit..."*

APHAPHAPH

Either Spiker's or one of my boyfriend's four cats chewed up the cord so it was useless, so I had to wait a few days for a new one, but I got Sims 3 Pets, which is VERY addicting, so I was being patient.

Plus, Wilzyx. CUTE~!

"Bon nuit" - "Good night"


	27. Chapter 27

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"I'm a gigantic brain!"

...

"I am the greetest! Now I am going to leave earth forever for no raison!" ~ This "gigantic brain" from Futurama.

Raison = "Right" in French.

Also, the Xbox controller says "32'."

(1) I forgot to add this, (maybe) but they were worried about the black plague even then.

APHAPHAPH

England had to stay inside of the captain's cabin for the entire day. He was waiting on Hizir, and maybe Iceland as well. He jumped and sat up when he heard the door opening. Leo slipped into the room with a plate of food and a glass filled with water. He shut the door behind him with his foot.

"Captain said he want me to teach you more Turkish." He sat down on the bed with England, then he set the tray down on the floor. "And um... He told me that white hair man sick."

England sighed frustratingly and lie down on the bed. "That's bloody wonderful!"

"He been moved. Just a closet, but he eat everyday, at least. Bucket for bathroom, maybe." He picked up the glass of water. "No eat until learn..."

"Water." England said all of a sudden. "The glass is filled with water."

"Wah-ter..." Leo repeated to himself. "Water is su."

"Su..." England repeated. Leo smiled and handed the water to England.

Then, Leo pointed to a half of an apple. "Elma."

England picked up the half of apple. "Elma is apple." He said, before removing the silk hankercheif that was blocking his mouth so he could take a bite out of the apple. He pointed to the small loaf of bread on the plate. "Bread."

Leo smiled. "Ekmek. Also, "black sick" is "veba."

England looked up at the other man and blinked a few times. "I didn't know how else to say... I mean, in english, it's "the plague," or "the black death..."

"I know. "Veba" is "plague." Leo sat there, watching England eat. England could feel his gaze on him.

"Um... Why are you watching me..?"

"You will see." He smirked.

"Are ya' okay?" Turkey asked the French man who is walking next to him. "Ya've been a bit... Clingy, lately. Not that I mind or anything! I just want ta' make sure that yer okay..."

"Yeah... I've just been... I dunno." France shrugged. "You were talking about having Romano last night, weren't you?"

Turkey sighed and wrapped his arm around France's shoulders. "Evet, but it was consensual, even after I told'im why..."

"Why?" France repeated.

"Yeah... I felt as though Spain's punishmen' wasn' enough, so I made 'im listen to me takin' Romano, who eventually forgot Spain was even there but... I kinda feel bad, now." France clenched his hands into fists. "I'm lookin' fer Ireland righ' now, actually..."

"Why?" France asked angrily before he could stop himself.

"That's none of yer concern."

'You don't know that...' France thought to himself, angrily.

"I can put ya' ta' work, if yer bored or somethin'."

"Actually, that's been bothering me for awhile. Why do you pay to have people clean your house and such when you have... People who can do it for free..."

"I like havin' people around who speaks my native language. Also, ya' neva' know what a slave migh' do. Sure, I can always punish'im, but that's not gonna fix say... An expensive vase. If a paid human breaks somethin' that expensive, then they'll jus' work fer free ta' pay it off."

"I see... So then... Why are you bringing up different nations from prison one at a time?"

"That's a good question."

'It is?' France asked himself in confusion, wondering how it was a "good question" exactly.

"Ya' see, originally, I wasn' gonna have any slaves, but then I saw ya', and wanted ya' fer myself. Scotland became crazy with withdrawel. Then I felt that ya' needed some compainion or something, fer some reason... I can't remember why, though... Anyway. Romano asked fer Spain, England offered me a deal, an' 'cause he was with Ireland at the time, I promised him that I'd let'im out as soon as Scotland was feelin' betta'."

France had a hard time catching all of what he said. "...Wow."

"I think I'm gonna have Portagul up 'ere soon. I mean, why not?"

"Besides the lack of beds? Anyway, do you remember why you were walking around everywhere?"

"Um... I was lookin' fer Ireland, but since ya' reminded me..." He started looking around for a human. "Excuse me, miss." France stared up at Turkey when he heard the older man speak in Turkish. The female servant turned around to look at them.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"I'll need a lot more beds. Send out an order for... Three queen-size beds."

The lady nodded politely. "Right away, sir."

"Thank you. Oh, and if you see the boy with freckles and orange-red hair from Ireland, tell him that I want to see him and that I'll be waiting, say... Inside the main room, please." The lady nodded again before leaving. "Alrigh'. Come on." Turkey dragged France by the wrist in the room he said that he would be in. He sat down on a long, red chair.

"Why are we in here?" France asked, confused.

"I told her ta' tell Ireland ta' come in here if she sees him. I kind of want ta' talk righ' now, though, with ya'. Come here." Turkey patted his lap as a gesture for France.

France spread his body out on Turkey. He placed his arms around Turkey's neck in a hug. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno..." Turkey paused.

"Um... Why Ireland?" France asked. "I-I mean... Why not any other nation here? Why do you want him right now?"

"'Cause he's new, and he's mine. Why not?"

"Well... Why can't you use him for breeding, like Italy?"

"'Cause he's not... Rare, like Italy. He's a red-headed, freckled-face Irish man. Italy has golden eyes... Why do ya' care? It's not like he's young, like Romano or Italy."

France paused to think. 'Why do I care? I... I don't know why...'

"Well?" France snapped out of his thoughts.

"I... I'm sorry... I don't know how to answer that..." He rubbed his cheek against Turkey's chest. "I think I'm just... Letting life do... Whatever, at this point..." Turkey didn't know what to say to that. "I'm your slave. I don't need to make my own decisions any more... I'm glad... But I don't want anyone else sharing you..."

Turkey stared down at France, surprised. "Yer jealous?"

"What?" France looked up at Turkey. "I don't want anyone else involved. I don't want anyone else hurt." He buried his face in Turkey's clothed chest. "I don't want to share you. I want you, all to myself..."

Leo took some of England's shirt in two fingers, lifting it off of his skin. "Gömlek."

"Gömlek..." England repeated. "Gömlek is shirt."

Leo smiled. "Very good~!"

"Wait, did you already know that?" Leo nodded.

"Yes I did." He twirled England's blond hair in two of his fingers. "Saç."

"Sas?" England raised a brow. "Sas is... Hair?"

"No "sas." "Saç..." But yes. Saç is hair."(1) He unbuttoned and pulled down England's borrowed pants.

"Wh-What are you doing?" England panicked.

Leo held up his pants. "Pantolon."

"Was it really necessary to remove-"

"Say it. "Pantolon."

"P-Pantolon... Are pants... What about the plague..?"

"Plague not sex disease." Leo removed his own pants and underwear. He held up his own underwear. "İç çamaşırı." He had to use his own underwear, because England wasn't given any, for health reasons.

"U-Um... İç çamaşırı... Are under-garments, right..?"

Leo looked down at him, confused. "Underwear..."

"Th-That's the same thing... Underwear and under-garments are the same..."

"Oh." Leo tossed his underpants somewhere on the floor. "Did not know."

"Is the captain even okay with this..?"

"He said teach, so I teach." Leo removed his makeshift mask to kiss England on the neck. "Boyun."

"Sh-Should you have your mask off? I'll scream for someone..."

"You have mask on. You had off when eat, and I watched with mask on..." He nipped England's neck. "What boyun?"

"Boyun... Is neck... Right?"

Leo smirked and nodded. He took England's left nipple in between his fingers and leaned down to lick the right. "Nipel."

"Th-That's the same... Nipel is nipple..." He suddenly came up with an idea to trick Leo. "Since we're on the subject... What's um..." England's face turned a slight pink shade. "What would... "Please, more, captain," be?"

Leo chuckled. "You want please captain? That be... Wait a minute. You want know "captain" only, yes?"

England stared up at Leo in surprise. 'Bloody Hell! I was hoping that he wouldn't catch it so quickly!' Leo leaned over to remove England's makeshift mask, making him jump and scoot away. "No! What about the plague? Veba? Don't do that!"(2)

"I no sick. You no sick, as well."

"You don't know that! Veba!" He started screaming, hoping to catch at least someone's attention.

Leo's eyes widen. "Calm down! Will not do that! Mouth is agzi- say it."

England tried calming down, for his own sake. "A-Agzi... Agzi is mouth..."

Leo placed his hands on England's legs, stroking his hands up and down them. "Ayakli."

"A-Ayakli... Ayakli are legs..."

Leo smiled and leaned down in between England's legs. "...Penis." He breathed out, taking England's vital regions into his mouth.

England arched his back and let out a moan. "No- wait! What about... You shouldn't... Veba! Veba, veba, veba!" He started screaming again.

Leo stopped for a moment. "You no get sick from this."

"I don't want to take any chances! Veba!" Tears started to well up in England's eyes.

"Stop saying "veb-!"

"What is going on in here?" Leo was interrupted by the captain himself. "What are you doing to the English whore?"

Leo jumped and stood up. "C-C-Captain Hizir! I was just te-teaching him some Turkish, like you asked! I was teaching him anatomy, s-sir..."

"Than why are you naked from the waist down?" Hizir asked, looking around to see the clothing on the floor. "More importantly, why is he screaming "plague?"

"W-Well, first of all... I was teaching him what various clothing are... But he didn't have underwear. I was trying to reward him with oral sex, but he got paranoid and-"

"Enough." Leo shut his mouth right away. "I never said that you could. I only wanted you to teach him Turkish. I do not want sloppy seconds."

Leo looked down on the ground. "Y-Yes sir... I'm sorry, sir..."

"You are lucky that you're so important to us. You cook to feed us every day, and you're the only one on this ship who does that, so far. So, as punishment, you will not be allowed to see this man alone anymore. You will always be accompanied by someone. Someone who will know that I will kill him if he touches the English slave. Understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir... Thank you, sir..."

"Good. Now get out." Leo slipped his mask back on, gathered his clothes, and walked out of the cabin. "Now, as for you..." He looked up to see England, staring at him with teary, but relieved-looking eyes. "He taught you "veba?"

England nodded. "Y-Yes..."

"Good. You used it as you should have. I think I should reward you." Hizir pulled down his pants.

"What? What are..." England jumped off of the bed. "How is that... Um... That is the same, what Leo..."

"No. I'm not going to remove my mask. He did. Do you know "mask?" England nodded. "Good. Leo made you hard, so I will finish for you. In exchange, I'm going to fuck you." Hizir pushed England back on the bed and crawled over his body. He ran his fingers down England's face, who winced and shivered under his touch.

"Your hand is cold..." Hizir chuckled lightly and trailed his fingers down England's chest. He took a nipple in between two fingers, pinching and tweaking it. England moaned softly and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't even try. I thought you were more broken than this."

"Sorry. It, instinct. Cold finger touch me..."

"Your innocent face is really cute." His hand snaked downwards, but England snatched it again. He sat up to get a better grip at the blanket under him and wrap said blanket around Hizir's hands and rubbed them together to create friction.

"...Since I can't breath on them, I have to do this instead." He stopped and placed the hand back on his chest. "That's better, at least..." Hizir took control of his hand again and brought it in between England's legs. He wrapped his hand around England's vitals. Engalnd moaned quietly and shut his eyes tightly together.

"It's still wet from Leo's previous actions with it." Hizir noticed, chuckling.

"Is that... Um... The plague... And his mouth made my um..."

"You are a bit paranoid..." Hizir pulled away still. "But, I guess it's for the best of both of us... Well, of everyone, actually." He flipped England onto his stomach. "At least he undressed your lower half for me." He positioned himself against England, before moving his hips forward...

"Y... Ya' know that I haff' more than one slave, so I can't focus on ya' all the time..." France's grip on Turkey tightend.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt... But most of all, I want to be constantly distracted... I don't want time to myself, unless I'm cooking, or... Something. I don't want so many choices, and... I don't want to make my own decisions any more. I need constant distractions from life. I don't want to think about the past. I... I don't want to think about the happy times that I'll never have again..."

"I was told to come in here?" Both Turkey and France looked towards the voice. Ireland was standing at the doorway.

"Yeah..." Turkey shifted so he was holding France with one arm. "Come 'ere." He reached over with his free arm as a signal for Ireland to crawl in it. "I jus' want ta' get ta' know ya', by talkin' ta' ya'." Ireland smiled and walked over to the two other men.

APHAPHAPH

Y!Gallery's not working! T-T

And neither is the Internet on my Xbox 360... I wouldn't mind if it would just stay connected throughout the damn update!

And I'm sick of it freezing on Sims! It doesn't do that for any other game in the world, even online! It doesn't even freeze online on Assassin's Creed, but when I play the Sims offline, it freezes all the damn time! And I got the game new!

Now that I'm done with that little rant...

(1) A "c" with a tail makes this "s" sound.

(2) They used to think that the plague was airborne, as in, you can breath in the sickness, or something... They thought.


	28. Chapter 28

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"I wonder when it stopped being fun for me? Five. Fucking. Seconds. From. Now!"

Anyone who knows where that's from will get... I dunno. A "Good job!" or something.

"They. Were. Right. My shit is white!"

"I use my ass."~ From something else.

I just realized that I spelled "Je t'aime" wrong... Woops~!

APHAPHAPH

"Sadiq, one of the ships are here, but..."

"But..?"

"They're requesting a wooden box that is big enough to fit a teenaged boy, because um... All but one of the slaves died from the plague. That one slave is sick with it, though."

Turkey looked up at the man with one of his eyebrows(1) raised. "Huh? The... Plague? As in, "the black death?" As in, the thing the people of England said that they got rid of years ago? That plague?"

"Yes, sir..."

Turkey sighed frustratingly. "Okay, um... Get the Portaguese man out of prison, send the guards up permanately, and place the... Who is he or she from?"

"I think it's a "he," sir, from Iceland. Also, I think your slave from England is with them, as well. I think he's the one who requested the boy to be seperated from the other slaves. I think that's what the captain of that ship said."

Turkey nodded. He wasn't really sure what else to do but nod at that. "Send a wooden crate to that ship immediately, then. Make sure the kid has a mask on still, and send the box back here. Lock the kid up in the prison that the Portaguese man is in, and hire some people who can make a more suitable isolated "prison." We should also hire a plague doctor, while we're at it."

"And the English slave?"

"Keep him comfortable, but have him wear a mask over his mouth. Make sure he doesn't leave the ship until the crate leaves with the boy inside of it and is inside of the prison. I will go get the English man once the Icelandic boy is in the prison."

The man nodded. "Yes, sir." He quickly left the palace to follow his orders.

"I should probably get all of my slaves' faces covered, as well..." Turkey thought to himself. He stood up and left his home to get enough masks for every person he owns who is in the house.

aphaphaph

"You have stay here until Sadiq here." Leo tried explaining to England, who nodded.

"What about the Icelandic man?" He asked.

"He being moved in box now..."

aphaphaph

A few pirates loaded the crate inside of the ship and in front of the door to the room Iceland was in. One of them knocked on the door.

"We're going to open this door. You are going to be loaded into a crate. We're coming in..." He opened the door and they dragged Iceland out of the room and into the crate. "This is so you won't get people sick by being opened into the air." He told Iceland, as though the other man could understand him. Iceland hugged himself in an attempt to keep himself warm.

aphapI'm sorry about all of the scene/time skippinghaph

"Gather everyone who is in this place most times of the day." Turkey ordered to a few of his servants. They all nodded and left. He was carrying a gloved hand full of hankerchiefs. They first found and dragged Romano, Spain, France and Italy, sitting together. A few servants walked inside of the large room, as well. Soon, the room was starting to get cramped with people.

"Take one of these..." He held the silk cloths up before setting them down on a side table. "...And wrap it around your mouth. After that, continue working." Everyone besides his nations nodded and obeyed. Soon the room was only filled with nations, and cats. "E'ryone, grab a cloth an' tie it around yer mouth..."

"What? Why?" Romano snapped. "Do you honestly expect us to gag ourselves?"

"No, no..." Turkey sighed. "Iceland's here righ' now, but he's bein' isolated. He um... He has the plague..." There was a short pause, before everyone started yelling all at once. Turkey couldn't understand a thing they were saying. "Shuddup! Ya' will all be okay! England was on that ship the entire time, and he's feelin' jus' fine! They isolated him from everyone as far as I know, an' he was wearing a mask as soon as they found the plague spreadin' ta' all 'the slaves on the ship!"

"So, is that why I was dragged up here, into the bath area and dressed in new clothes? So you could use the cell to hold Iceland in?" Portagul asked.

"Yes, though I hired some people ta' make a more enclosed room so we could simply slide the food through a slot... I'm sorry, but, wha's yer human name again?"

Portagul sighed. "It's Javier Damaco."

"Righ'. So then, if ya' wanna get the plague, speak now so I can lock ya' in a room. Otherwise, grab one of the hankerchi'fs and use it as a mask fer yer mouth, an' Greece?"

Greece slowly turned his head to face Turkey. "What?"

"Try an' keep yer cats outside. I don' need'em draggin' diseased rats in here."(2)

"I'll try..." He said while yawning.

Soon, everyone was wearing something on their face, and Turkey was finally leaving to get England. 'I should try and convince my boss to make it a requirement for all people to wear masks for the time being...' He thought to himself on his way over to the ship. 'I should probably hire more than one plague doctor while I'm at it, so everyone can be checked without wasting too much time.'

England was sitting on the captain's bed before he was finally grabbed and led out, off of the ship. He kept his eyes averted downwards so he was staring at the ground the entire time, until he felt a gloved hand tilt his head up so he was forced to look at Turkey.

"He looks like my slave, but... Arthur."

England's eyes widen in alert. "Y-Yes, Sadiq?"

Turkey raised an eyebrow at the reply. "Um... Get on yer hand and knees..." England nodded and he obeyed the order. Turkey couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, what did you guys do to my slave? It's not like I don't having an obediant slave, but you can't honestly think that I'll believe that that's..." He pointed to England. "My slave, Arthur." England's eyes widen. "Where is he?"

"S-Sadiq, I..." England bowed his head down to hide the tears falling down his face. "I-I am Arthur Kirkland..."

Turkey looked down at England in amazement. "Ya' understood me?"

"Leo has been teaching me... Actually, we've been teaching eachother our own language."

"Huh..." He looked up at the pirates. "Get Leo out here."

"Yes, sir!" The groupe of pirates said before leaving.

"Stand up, Arthur." Turkey demanded without even looking at him. England nodded before standing up with his head still bowed. "Who's clothes are those?"

"They're Leo's clothes... S-Sir."

"Ya' may call me "Sadiq." England nodded again.

"Um... I request that I never go on that ship with that crew ever again..."

Turkey dug his fingers in England's hair. "I und'rstand." He could see Leo walking down the ramp.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes..." Turkey dug through his clothes to grab a small bag. "Arthur, give this ta' Leo, please." England nodded and grabbed the bag so he could hand it to Leo. "G'boy."

Leo checked what was in the bag. He found that it was full of coins. He looked up at Turkey. "Sir?"

"You've been working so hard to keep these pirates well fed. Without you, they would probably be malnourished. On top of that, you taught my slave some Turkish. Take that money and go treat yourself to whatever you want to eat. You may use any extra for whatever you want."

Leo couldn't help the giant smile slowly growing on his face. "Th-Thank you, sir! Thank you very much!" He practically skipped off of the ship in happiness.

Turkey took England by the wrist. "We should be goin', as well. Get on my horse."

"O-Okay, si-ah... I mean, Sadiq..." England got on Turkey's horse's back with little effort. Turkey climbed up behind him. "Hold on ta' the saddle." England held onto the end of the saddle with all of his strength that can be put into a couple of hands when they started moving.

"I haff' ta' make a couple stops be'fer we get home, okay?"

"Okay." England wasn't sure of what else he could say to his master...

APHAPHAPH

(1) In case you haven't noticed yet, Turkey's eyebrows are on his mask... Or uh... Something...

(2) They used to strongly believe that rats were the ones who carried the plague, but it was actually the fleas that were on rats.

Besides, how can something so cute and sweet carry a deadly disease~? Besidesrabies*COUGH*

WALK FOR THE CURE TO CURE RABIES...

BUT THEN STOP AT A GARAGE SALE TO BUY SOME SHTUFFS! THE MONEY WILL GO TO A DISEASE THAT ALREADY HAS A VACCINE!

BBC's/NBC'sTheOfficereference/*shot*

I've been yelling at that show a lot, lately...


	29. Chapter 29

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

'I'm so cold... This blanket they gave me isn't doing anything to help, nor are these clothes helping me. They couldn't place me in any other room in the world? I know that they're working on a better room, but...' Iceland sat up and crawled to a corner where he was given a bucket to vomit in. 'I can see how humans would die from this...' He crawled back to his makeshift bed so he could collaspe on it.

When he opened his eyes again, a tall, dark figure with a long beak-like mask was standing on the other side of the bars in front of him. He screamed and jumped. "W-W-Where did you come from?"

"I just got here from upstairs. I was hired to be your doctor. You may call me "Koray."

What should I call you?"

"E-Emil..."(1) Iceland replied weakly.

"Alright, Emil. I'm going to have to ask you to take all of your clothes off."

Iceland sat up and gripped his arms tightly. He pulled the blanket he was given over himself. "I'm cold..." He said in a whisper.

"I know you are, but I have to examine your body. So, please?" Koray tilted his head a bit. "You may put them back on when I'm done, and if you cooperate, I'll be done quickly. I'll even tell you when it's okay to sit back down."

Iceland groaned and stood up so he could remove his clothes. He had trouble balancing himself, but he managed to stay standing. Koray took out the key to the cell so he could walk in.

"Spread your arms and legs out." Iceland obeyed. He started panting while Koray touched him around his groin area with his cane. The doctor walked around him so he could inspect Iceland's back. "You may sit back down now."

Iceland practically collasped on the blankets again. "I'm going to need you to sit up, please." Iceland groaned again, but obeyed. "Tilt your head around so I can see all angles of your neck. Iceland tilted his head back and moved it around slowly so Koray could get a good look at it. "Okay. You may put your clothes back on, now."

"Finally..." Iceland muttered while getting his clothes back on.

"I have something for you to drink..." Koray took out a small cup and a vial of an unknown liquid. "This should help you feel better, at least." He poured the liquid medicine into the cup before setting it in Iceland's hand, who drank it down in one go.

"Th-Thank you."

"No problem, and good luck. I'll see you tomorrow." Koray locked the cell door before leaving the small, underground prison.

Turkey was waiting outside of the prison door with France and Romano. If he were to choose, those two would be his favorites out of all of the nations in his care. "Well? How is he doing?"

"Well, he's showing normal symptoms, atleast. He's still cold, is vomiting, and has buboes- which are like little lumps- on his armpits, and small ones on his neck. He only has a few so far, though, which is good. I gave him some medicine before I left. Hopefully he's going to get some sleep."

"Good. Thank you, doctor Koray."

Koray shook his head. "No need. It's an honor to tend to your slave."

Turkey smiled behind his mask. "I'm glad to hear those words. So, you'll be back around the same time tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes. I'll only see if the buboes are either spreading or growing, and to give him medicine. You don't have to worry- Emil is in good hands"

"Emil... So, that's his name, then? That's... Kind of fitting. A kind of cute name to a cute face."

"You've got a chance to see his face, sir?

'Shit!' Turkey nodded while thinking something up. "Um... Yes, I wanted to see my new slave's face. I was at a safe distance, of course." He sort of lied. 'I have seen him across the world meeting table, once or twice, though.'

"Just be careful. I'll take my leave then." Koray nodded and started walking out of the area.

"So..." Romano grabbed Turkey's arm. "What reason do you have for having us here still, if you're not going to have sex with us? Or... Have us do anything in general?"

"Ya' an' Antonio will still be tendin' ta' the flowers..." Turkey told him while walking back inside of his fairly giant home. "Heracles will- hopefully- be preventin' any of his cats from draggin' in rats. Otherwise, all of my slaves will keep me company. I kinda like holdin' a human body in my sleep, or two."

"What about Arthur?" France asked. "I mean, is he still going to go on ships?"

"No. He got lucky last time, but I don' wanna risk it again."

"You need comforting?" Romano asked all of a sudden.

"E'eryone needs a comfortin' arm or two at some point. Though I always had have Heracles, who has Gupta. I jus' wanted some more afta' I saw Francis." Turkey sat down, bringing France and Romano carefully down with him.

Romano layed his body out on Turkey's lap. "Why Francis?"

Turkey had a hand on Romano's head. "'Cause he came pretty an' bro... He looked tired."

"Broken." France finished, hugging Turkey's arm. "I just didn't care anymore. 'Still don't, but I really like you, Turkey."

"Me too... I guess... A little." Romano yawned into his makeshift mask and rubbed his cheek against the clothes covering Turkey's legs. Turkey chuckled and ran his hand through the maroon hair a little.

"That's good. I hope that all of my nations at least likes me."

"I'm sure they do." Romano blurted out. "I-I mean... Why wouldn't they? No, I mean... There's just... Something about you that makes people like you, I think..."

France nodded. "I agree with Lovino. I don't know what it is, though."

"So, anyway, uh..." Romano cleared his throat. "Do we have to keep our masks on when we're taking a bath?"

"Not if yer alone in the bath house, or even far away from anyone who may be in there. It's a big bath house, afta' all."

"Alright..." He yawned again. "I think I'm going to look for some bed that isn't taken..."

"See if my bed's not taken by anyone. It's okay if it is, but I wanna sleep with ya' t'nigh'." Romano nodded and walked out of the main room.

"It is gettin' pretty late..." France gripped Turkey's arm a little tighter.

"I just want to stay like this for a little while longer, okay?"

Turkey paused for a second before answering. "...Alrigh'... Just a little longer..."

APHAPHAPH

(1) In Iceland's Wikia page, "Emil" uh... Stalsomething is a potentional human name for him. It was the first one on the list, and I kind of like that name. Anyone else here plays the Tales series? Anyone?


	30. Chapter 30

**Lizzy You're probably the first Dacus fan I've ever met... Ever.**

**And the game has been out for how long..? O-o**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

*Headdesk* Some Christian is trying to "enlighten" me, saying that "THERE IS A GOD!"

I don't care if you believe in a God. I don't. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

Sorry about that, but I needed to complain SOMEWHERE! I feel better now. X3

APHAPHAPH

England sat up high in a tree, where he could see two moons. One in the sky, and the reflection of that one on the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, but that's not why he was sitting up there this late at night.

By now, everybody in the large almost palace-sized mansion was asleep, excluding some of Greece's cats. It was the perfect time to watch for a ship come over the horizon of the ocean. A ship that he could sneak inside of.

aphaphaph

"I want a comfortable bed in that room. I want him to be as comfortable as possible, of course. I want atleast a small window so I can see him in the room without having to open the door. There should be a slot on the door or something. Preferably something that I can slide over, shove the plate of food in, and slide it back so it's shut... Kinda like a tiny door for food."

"So then..." One of Turkey's men finished writing down what he was just told. "A bed, a window, and something small and yet, big enough to slip plates of food. We already have the bathroom with a toilet, and an area to shower in the corner of the room. We even placed a few bath oils as... A "just because" gift. Do you need anything else for the boy?"

"Um... See if you can get him a variety of thicker clothes. I heard that he's been complaining about being cold."

"We already have extra thick blankets and fairly absorbant bath towls in there, plus, the room gets fairly warm with the small furnace-"

"Wait!" Turkey interrupted. "I never said anything about a furnace! What if he hurts himself?"

"I-I was just getting to that. It's in the corner of the half of the room that he wouldn't be in. Every time you and the doctor would come in, whoever it is would have to heat some coal up again for him. It wouldn't cost anything extra, considering that you didn't request it. I just thought that it would be best for him..."

Turkey smiled behind his mask. "How smart! I'm going to have to pay extra just for them to think of what would be best for my slave."

"That's very generous of... Well, if I were to have finished that sentence, it would be like saying that "you're not usually so generous." Turkey chuckled.

"Why, thank you~! Well, if that's all... Is that all?"

The human man nodded. "Yes. I'll be leaving now." He stood up and started walking towards the door out.

"Thank you~!" Turkey sang out. He sighed happily to himself. He walked into his room to grab the book he's been reading and sat down on his bed. Sometime in the middle of the story he was reading, Romano crawled onto his chest. Turkey looked away at the book to look down at the boy. "Hello, Romano~!" He greeted cheerfully.

"You seem really, really happy today." Romano noticed. "What are you reading?"

"Jus' some stories of a thousand and one nigh's. Righ' now, I'm readin' the story of... I think it translates to- "The Generous Dealing of Yehya Ben Khalid with a Man Who Forged a Letter in His Name."

Romano looked up at Turkey in shock. "Thats... Quite a long title..."

Turkey grunted in agreement and continued reading to himself. "I'll read the next story ta' ya' afta' I finish this one. I'm almost done."

Romano shrugged and rubbed his cheek against Turkey's chest. "'Kay..."

Romano started tracing patterns on Turkey's clothed chest. The shirt would sometimes fold to the shape that his finger was making.

"Havin' fun?"

Romano looked up at Turkey. "Huh?"

"I asked if yer havin' fun tracing shapes on my chest. I'm finished with the story. Next is... Um... "The Khalif el Mamoun and the Strange Doctor..." He stared down at Romano for awhile. "What made ya' so clingly?"

Romano raised an eyebrow. "...Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

Turkey smiled at the question. "I was jus' wonderin'. Not that I mind, but, I though' that ya' hated me."

Romano shrugged. "You feed me good food. You protect me. You give me a great place to sleep. I barely have to do anything... Y-You... Anyway... After seeing France try to... Um... Anyway, I realized that I should just see the good and compare it to the bad things in the life I had before this, to keep any of my sanity. Other than that, you're just always warm... Actually, aren't you dying in such clothing, with this weather?"

"Actually, it's not that bad. Anyway, I'll start readin' now... I'll try to translate, um... "It is said that there was none..."(1)

aphaphaph

"Hey, Francis..." France turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Scotland. "Have ya' seen Arthur around lately?"

France shook his head. "Non. I'm sorry, but I have not. Why?"

Scotland shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just kinda looking for him. He's been gone all day, so I'm just curious to what and where the Hell he is."

"Do you want me to let him know that you were looking for him, in case I do see him somewhere?"

"Um..." Scotland looked up at the ceiling to think to himself for a second. "...Nah. I was just wondering."

"Well, since you're here, have you seen Sadiq?"

Scotland nodded. "I think I saw him in his room. I dunno. I only quickly glanced inside. The door was opened."

"Okay. Merci beucoup."* Scotland smiled and nodded. France was more worried about finding Turkey right now.

"...Till he became the highest of them all in rank. And that's the end of that story..." Turkey paused for a second. "Romano?" He looked down at his Italian nation. He had his eyes closed. "Y'know, I'm not gonna read anything ta' ya' if yer gonna sleep."

"Huh?" Romano opened his eyes and looked up at Turkey. "Are you done already? That was a short story."

"It was. The next story's "Ali Shar and Zumurrud..." He hugged Romano. "Are ya' feelin' 'kay? Ya' seem kinda tired."

"Mhmm... It's just really warm in here." He spotted France trying to hide from him behind the door frame. "I'm gonna get something cold to drink. Do you want anything?"

"I dunno... Sure. Jus' get me whateva' yer gettin'." Romano nodded and got off of the bed.

"Anything else?"

"Nah. A drink would be good. Thanks." Romano smiled behind his mask and he walked out the door, completely ignoring France.

"U-Um..." France peaked his head inside of the room.

"France~! Come ova' here. Sit down." Ya'know, I get really nervous when I dunno where yer at."

France walked over to the bed. "Why?"

Turkey marked his place in the book. "'Cause of yer mental illness."

France raised his eyebrows and stepped back a little. "Depression isn't an illness."

"What about ya' attackin' Romano? What was that all 'bout?"

France gritted his teeth together and averted his eyes away. "That was awhile ago... That didn't have anything to do with me being depressed."

"Then what was it?"

France shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know... I guess... I was jealous. I've been trying to win Romano from Spain many times, but then you took all three of us by force in one go."

"So that's why ya' were with Spain and the two Italies brothers on the same ship? Ya' were fightin' fer Romano?"

"Um... No... I was just visiting. Romano's just a little older than Canada and America, and... Do I need to repeat everything?"

Turkey shook his head. "Nah. Come 'ere." He stretched his arm out for France, which he crawled into.

"What are you doing with our nations? At this rate, you're going to have to take care of the entire world."

Turkey chuckled softly. "That's the plan. In just ten or fifteen years, I can guarantee that mos' of the world's population will be in Turkey."

"Is Turkey even big enough for everyone in the world?"

"Well, I would leave Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, and the Baltic nations alone."

"That's still like... Half of the world... Leave Canada alone, please..."

"Well, um... I'll try... Where does "Can'da" live?"

"Um... He lives in Canada... Canada is right above America... Actually, I'd appreciate it if you left him alone as well... Um... I think I told you this before... A few times, maybe."

"Maybe... Is my memory gettin' that bad?"

France sighed. "He wishes..." He muttered to himself.

"Is he as pretty as y-" Turkey was interrupted by someone knocking on the wall by the door frame. "Yes~?"

"One of your ships came. This time they went to Netherlands. Anyway, everyone seems to be healthy." Romano went passed her with two glasses of water. He placed one of them down by the bed.

"Thanks, Lovino." Turkey smiled, though nobody could see it. "This ship came from Netherlands, then?"

"Well, Netherlands, and some from France as well. Not much, but some."

"Alright. Thank you." He placed his book down. "I'm gonna be leavin' soon..." Romano sighed and started walking out of the room, barely caring. "Ships from Netherl'nds came." Romano froze in place. He nearly dropped his glass. "If ya' wanna come with, Francis, an' Lovino..." Turkey turned his head to look at Romano.

"Si!"* Romano answered eagerly. "I-I mean... They got to Netherlands?"

"Yeah. So, was that a "yes?" Romano nodded.

"Yes! I'll come with! Come on!" Romano's eyes were wide and he started panicking.

Turkey chuckled at Romano, not understanding what exactly he was excited over. "Well, Francis? How 'bout ya'?"

"Um..." He started at Romano for a second. "S-Sure... I'll go..."

APHAPHAPH

(1) The actual first line from the actual story.

And remember! Dangerous bike gang = fifth grade girl. Weapons = Pinecones.


	31. Chapter 31

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I just heard Kent Williams do Turkey! AAH! *Fangasmexplosioneverywhere*

Later: My boyfriend told me that he got TICKETS TO SEE MSI IN MILWAUKEE!

AAAAAAAAH! I DON'T THINK I CAN FUCKING FOCUS! OH MY GOD!

APHAPHAPH

Romano got off of the horse and frantically ran down the line of people before the horse even stopped. "Lovino!" Turkey yelled. Romano ignored him and continued going down the line until he saw who he was looking for.

"Lovino? What ar-" Netherlands was cut off when Romano hugged him.

"Dammit... Why did they catch you? Dammit... Dammit..." A couple of pirates started to pry them apart. "No!"

"Wait a minute- let go of them!" Turkey commanded.

"But, sir..."

"But" nothing! I'll just take him, so let the Italian go! Bind the other man and send him to doctor Koray. I want to get him checked out before letting him loose in my house. Cover his mouth with a cloth or something first, of course. Lovino?"

Romano turned to look at Turkey. "Hm?"

"Come here. He's gonna be taken ta' a doctor before joinin' us, jus' in case... Wha' is yer name, anyway, man from Neth'rlands?"

Romano turned to look at Netherlands, curious to what he would say. "My name is Nikolaas Lars Hasbrouck."

"Nik'laas Lars Hasbro'ck..." Turkey repeated. "'Kay then. I'll see ya' prob'ly later ta'nigh'. Come on, Lovi'..."

"I-I guess I'll see you later, then?" Netherlands nodded.

"You should go, though." Romano nodded back before walking towards Turkey's horse. He was helped up by both Turkey and France before they left.

"Come on, now. Doctor Koray is a good doctor. He'll take good care of you." One of the guards watching over the slaves told him, despite the fact that Netherlands couldn't understand him. He still knew where he was getting escorted to, so he let himself be dragged away by the stranger.

aphaphaph

Something sparked in Romano once he got off of the horse. He walked off without saying anything.

"Lovino? Where are ya' goin'?" Romano stopped, but instead of answering the question, he turned around to warn Turkey of something.

"Lars has an addition to... I think cigars, if I remember right... Just so you know. No... Wait... It was... Uh... Um..." He growled frustratingly. "I can't remember... Dammit! It's going to annoy me until I find out! He smokes something, at least! So... Yeah..."

"So he'll be..." Turkey sighed frustratingly. "Great. I really need someone going around while having withdrawel effects..."

"Um..." France spoke up. "Did you have Lennox locked in a room? Couldn't you just keep him in there?"

"That's righ'... I almos' forgot 'bou' that! Thanks fer remindin' me!" He started walking into his home with France following next to him. "Now, if only I knew what he was smokin' b'fer... I'm gettin' too many slaves... Soon, I'll need ta' make a list or somethin'... Maybe I'll roun' all my slaves up on a daily basis or somethin'..." Turkey started muttering to himself.

"I'm Francis."

Turkey raised an eyebrow and looked down at France. "...Wha'?"

"You were saying that you would need to make a list soon, or something... I'm just assuming of all of your slaves, seeing that you said "I have too many slaves" before you started rambling off."

"Oh..." Turkey sighed. "I know who ya' are. I know all 'my slave's name is all. I would be makin' a list of who is who an' any possible... Thing that I would need ta' know, like Lennox and Lars bein' addicted ta' somethin'. Um... Lovino bein' calm around flowers... Jus' notes 'bout each and e'ery one of'em..."

"What the bloody Hell does that mean?" They both stop. "No, I would never do that! Especially not while the he's unconcious!" The two looked into the room the voice was coming from. They saw England's back, but he appeared to be alone... "Of course I hate him, but not that much! You would have to force me to do that!"

"I'm leaving..." France said in a whisper. "I suggest that you do the same..." Turkey nodded and started walking, but while staring at England at the same time, until the wall blocked his view of him.

"Who... Was he talkin'-"

"You don't want to know." France interrupted immediately.

"Is that... A normal thing that happens to him..? I mean... I didn' see, or hear, anyone else..."

"Um, actually... That is kind of normal for him to do..."

"Should I... Send him to a doctor or somethin'?"

France sighed. "Well... Unless tfhat doctor is a professional on english men speaking to imaginary characters... I think some of them comes from various fairy tales... And... And some of them are just fairies... Then yes. You should do that immediately..."

"Well, I can search 'round fer..." Turkey paused to process everything France just said. "Wait- wha'? Wha' was that... And how would you know?"

"He told me about... "Them," once..."

"Is he drunk or somethin'?"

France paused for a second before answering. "...Maybe..."

"Wha'? But... Wh-Who would serve'im that much alcohol? All things of mine containin' alcohol is locked away!"

"It doesn't take much to get him drunk. He probably requested two glasses of wine or something..." It was then, when France put the pieces together. "It suddenly all makes sense! He talks to imaginary things because he's drunk!"

"...Wanna find out fer me?"

aphaphaph

France watched England around the corner. He was still talking to who knows what. He finally walked, looking casual. "Hey there, Arthur~!"

England jumped and turned to look at France. "Oh, it's you."

France sat down next to him. "I need to ask you something... I think I'm going on withdrawels of wine. Do you know how I can get some?"

"Nope. 'Sorry."

France didn't smell anything in England's breath from where he was sitting. "Are... Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Sadiq won't let you have a glass?"

"That's the problem... He will, but there's a two glass limit, and it's not much wine he'll give us..."

"Two glasses of wine should be enough. Lennox had to suffer through the withdrawel effects of smoking almost cold turkey... No pun attended. What? No! I would never- you're so sadistic today, Mr. Unicorn!"

"Um... Okay... Thanks anyway..." France stood up so he could get the Hell out of the room... 'He isn't drunk...'

APHAPHAPH

/*EXPLODES*

I honestly have no idea what England's uh... "Friends" were saying.

Maybe England has gone crazy because he's "BEEN DENIED. ALL THE BEST. ULTRA SEX!"


	32. Chapter 32

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH Romano sat in between Turkey's legs on a pile of cushions. "So, I'm jus' gonna assume that Lars is also off limits?" Turkey asked him.

"Sexually, yes." Romano answered almost bluntly.

"Yer askin' fer a lot..." Turkey said in between his teeth.

"It just gets me a better chance of sex with you. Besides, I thought you were banning sex due to the plague... How is he?"

Turkey shrugged. "Lars? I dunno. We'll find out soon, though. Doctor Koray should be here with'im soon. Nobody up'ere has the plague, so I should be okay... But Lars is off limits... That's too bad..."

Romano looked up at him. "What? Why is that too bad?"

"I feel like takin' somebody, but somebody new, like Lars. I don' wanna fuck fer a fuck. I wanna fuck fer the dominance... Maybe I'll take Javier."

Romano paused for a second to think. "...Who is "Javier?"

"Javier is the Porta'guese man."

"Oh... So, do you want me to get off of you, then?"

"That would be nice. Jus' tell Koray that I'm busy with somethin', and jus' go ahead and examine Emil- the Icelandic boy."

Romano nodded and crawled off of Turkey's lap. "Don't tell Javier that I know what you're going to be doing."

"Of course. I haff' no reason to tell'im."

Romano stood up. "Thanks... I guess..." He blushed lightly.

"Wait a second..." Romano looked back at him. "'Haps I should use this opp'rtunity ta' gather 'round all of my slaves, ta' see if they're all here... Besides Lars, of course."

Romano turned around completely so his neck wasn't turning. "So... What should I do?"

"Jus' wait in 'ere, 'kay?" Romano sighed and sat back down. "G'boy..."

aphaphaph

"I haff' too many slaves..." Turkey grumbled to himself while counting everyone in the room. "Lovino, did Lars come home yet?"

"Not that I know of, but again, you ordered me to stay put, so I couldn't check. Wouldn't one of the paid servants bring them in, anyway?"

Turkey chuckled, to his surprise. "They would, wouldn' they?"

"Well, aren't they paid to do things like that?"

"Yer righ' again, though I'm thinkin' 'bout firin' them all so we have less of a chance of catchin' anythin'. Javier."

Portugal snapped out of his day dreaming and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Follow me."

Portugal raised an eye-brow. "Why..?"

"I jus' want ta' see ya'."

"W-Wait a second..." France spoke up."

Turkey glared at him. "Quiet, Francis. Javier..." He trailed off as a warning.

"What is going on? I'm not going anywhere without an explanation!"

"I'll explain if ya'll come with me already."

"I'm not-"

One of the servants came into the room, interrupting Portugal. "Excuse me. I'm sorry for cutting in like this, but doctor Koray and that new slave of yours is here, sir."

Turkey turned to the human servant. "Thank you. You are dimissed for the rest of the day."

The servant bowed. "Thank you very much, sir! You are so kind!" She left the room with a wide smile.

Turkey turned to Portugal. "Somethin' came up. W'er gonna haff' ta' get ta' know each otha' later on t'night." Portugal glared at him, to hide the fear growing in his chest.

aphaphaph

Iceland was moved earlier that day. He was much more comfortable in a bed, wrapped in the thick blankets, and head being cushioned by many pillows. He was only in this room for more than an hour, but he loves it. It was definately an upgrade from the cell he was put into.

"Hello, Emil." Iceland jumped at the voice and turned towards the exit where Koray stood, chuckling. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. How are you doing? Any better?"

"Barely..." He muttered. "I'm not as cold, anymore. I have a bathroom now, so it doesn't have to smell in here. I have my own water, and some food. Plus, this bed is much better than the cold, hard floor of the cell. Though I do wish that the floors in here weren't tiles."

"I think they're tiles because it's easier to clean stuff off of them. Do you want me to make steam with the coal and water?"

Iceland nodded. "Yes, please..."

Koray took a ladel filled with water before dumping it on the hot coals. "I'll let the steam through the little sliding door." He placed some medicine on a tray that was waiting in front of the little door for it. He slid the door open and pushed the tray inside of the room with his cane. "Close it again when it warms up in there. I'm going to have to leave, now, before I melt." He said, jokingly.

"Thank you." Iceland quickly said before the plague doctor left. He downed the medicine in one go. He pushed the tray back outside of the little isolated room for his medicine tomorrow.

aphaphaph

England yawned. "Are you okay?" Portugal asked.

England looked at Portugal. "...Huh?"

"You look tired. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah..." England closed his eyes. "I'm feeling okay." He opened them when he felt Portugal's hand on his forehead.

"You do feel okay. I think you just need to get some sleep, but I'm no doctor."

"I know I do..." He muttered before looking into Portugal's eyes. "What about Sadiq?"

Portugal's eyes widen and he looked away. "I... Don't worry about me. Just, get some sleep, please. You're making me worried about you."

"You're worried about me? I'm worried about you!"

"You're making me worry and stressed, knowing that you are not taking care of yourself! Sadiq, for some reason, is giving us the freedom to sleep, so please... Sleep, if only to make me feel better?"

England stared at Portugal for a second before sighing, giving up. "Fine. If it makes you feel better."

Portugal smiled under his mask. "Thank you. I would hug you, but..."

"Yeah... I know..." Portugal walked away so England could rest. He knew that Spain normally hung out outside, but he wasn't exactly on the best terms with him right now. Being best friends with his brother's enemy didn't help their relationship at all.(1)

It didn't matter. He yelped when he was suddenly grabbed around his waist. It was too late to hide, now. "Hiya, Javier~!" Turkey practically sang out. "How are ya doin' ta'day?"

"Let go of me..." He answered in between his gritted teeth.

"I think not..." One of Turkey's gloved hands cup over Portugal's groin over the thin dress-like robe, making Portugal gasp.

"Let go!" He started struggling against Turkey's arms to get away, but Turkey had him in a tight grip.

"No. Ya're my slave fer whateva' I please. Let's continue in the bedroom..."

Portugal's throat felt like it was tightening up. "Get off of me..." He hissed, still fighting. He was panicking more and more by the second.

"I'll be "gettin' off..." Jus' not how you wan' me ta' "get off."

He picked Portugal up from under his arms and dragged the screaming, kicking man to his room. It was the middle of the day, so none of the nations would have a reason to be in there. He dragged the Portuguese man inside and threw him on the bed so he had time to lock the door and hide the key.

"No! Why me? Why not Francis?" Portugal bit his tongue to prevent himself from crying.

"Why does everybody mention Francis when they don' wanna fuck? That makes him very upset, ya' know!"

"Because he does! Or, he at least acts like he does every time he molests my oblivious brother!"

Turkey stared at him for a second while thinking. "...Oh, righ'! Yer brother is Antonio, righ'? Why didn' ya' seem excited at all when ya' saw him?" Portugal looked away. "Oh, I see..." He sat on the bed with the other man, who scooted away from him.

"Go away!" He was dragged back by his ankle.

"I won' do any foreplay..." Turkey loomed over his body. "Except fer preparin' ya' fer me, but I'll leave my gloves on fer that, an' if ya' think 'bout fightin' me along the way, then I'll chain ya' ta' my bed and take ya' dry."

Portugal stared into the eyes of Turkey's mask in disbelief. "N-No!" He attempted to jab his knee in between the older man's legs. He hit, but that only made things a whole lot worse for him.

Turkey grabbed him by his wrists and pinned them down on his sides. "What did I jus' say?" He hissed. Portugal closed his eyes...

APHAPHAPH

Either Spiker's or one of my boyfriend's four cats chewed up the cord so it was useless, so I had to wait a few days for a new one, but I got Sims 3 Pets, which is VERY addicting, so I was being patient.

Plus, Wilzyx. CUTE~!

I'm feeling sick though, to the point where I don't really feel like writing porn today... Sorry.

Just be glad that I AM going to write sex at all in this fic! I was going to stop after Iceland came in with the plague, but then I got this idea...

(1) Portugal and England are "best friends" according to the Hetalia wiki for fan characters. Thank whatever deity you believe in for history, 'else nation OC's would be... Well... Anyway... He's not exactly on good terms with Spain, but he hates France for molesting Spain every chance he gets.

Also, MSI TOMORROW! 


	33. Chapter 33

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Portugal was forced into a position where his arms and legs were chained to each side of the canopy. His underwear was removed and the forced spread-eagle, so Turkey could see everything. The cloth that was covering his mouth for protection was tied into it to prevent him from screaming any formed words.

"Ya' shouldn'ave kicked me, especially after I just warned ya'." Turkey started fingering the other man. Portugal whined.

"No!" He was just barely able to form the word.

"Yes." Turkey groped Portugal roughly with his free hand. "Are ya' scared?" Portugal chose not to answer that question. Turkey shrugged it off and slipped another finger inside to effectively stretch him out. "Ya' feel very tight... Am I goin' ta' be yer first?"

He almost didn't answer again, before an idea popped in his head. He shook his head. "No..."

"No? Well, ya' sure feel like it. Who took ya' befer' I could? Anyone here?"

"Remo'... Ach..." Portugal growled frustratingly. Eventually he gave up trying and stayed quiet. Turkey finally removed the cloth from his mouth so he could talk.

"Now, who took ya'?" He asked again.

"One..." He looked away. "O-One of your p-people, on the ship..." He lied, hoping to get something out of Turkey. So far, he was getting nothing, consider that he couldn't turn to look at him in his current position.

"What?" He finally said. "Describe what he looks like, if you can."

Portugal shook his head. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "It was dark where they kept us. I dunno why he would've chosen me when there were a bunch of girls, as well. Plus, there were some males."

"Huh..." Turkey jabbed at Portugal's prostate, making him yelp. "Why would'ja lie ta' me?"

"What? What makes you... How dare you accuse me of-"

"They know that their heads will be chopped off if they dared to do somethin' so stupid. The guards would've been watchin', as well. So then, what were ya' hopin' would happen if ya' were taken by force?" Portugal took awhile to come up with an answer. "Well?"

"I guess... I dunno... Anythin'... Rage towards your own people? Disinterest in fucking me?"

Turkey laughed at the answer. "Yer funny, and since yer not a virgin, like ya' said..." He removed his fingers. "Ya' shouldn' need more preparation."

"Y-You can't judge that by... I-I mean, you said that I felt pretty tight, and... Um... I just thought of something..."

"What?"

"I've been breathing and drooling into the pillow under me..."

They didn't do anything for a few seconds, before Turkey sighed. "Yer righ'... I'll haff'ta' burn'it after we're done. Nothin' personal. If ya' were anybody else, I'd do the same thing, ya' know..."

"I know. That's why I told you... Are you sure you wanna do this? At least return the cloth over my mouth. I'm sorry for kneeing you in the balls, okay? I just don't want to get the plague..." Turkey re-tied the hankerchief over Portugal's mouth, instead of inside.

"Ya'll be okay..." Turkey's naked body was spread out on top of Portugal's half-naked one.

"How would you know?" Portugal started fighting the tears threatening to fall.

"Trust me..." Turkey started slipping inside.

"W-Wait a second!" Portugal panicked. "I don't even know you! How am I supposed to trust you?"

"How about this?" Turkey started, sounding annoyed. "Shut up and obey yer master!" He practically slammed the rest of the way in, making Portugal scream in pain. Soon, they were both panting into the cloths covering their mouths. They were starting to feel light-headed.

"T-Turkey..." Portugal panted. "Stop... It hurts..."

"Ya' should've thought of that..." Turkey lifted the other man's hips up slightly to go deeper inside of Portugal. "Bef'er ya' kneed me in ba'tween my legs..."

"Turkey, please... Please, at least let me have some pleasure in this..."

"I dun' think that can happen, with how yer chained ta' the bed an' all..." Portugal groaned in frustration. "Unless, of course, I hit yer prostate, but I can't predict where it is with my dick."

"Just hurry up, then! I- Ah~!" Portugal's back arched as much as it could with the chains still binding him to the bed.

Turkey chuckled. "Ther' it is..." He tried aiming for the same spot over and over so the other man could get something out of this as well.

"W-Wait! Sh-Should we cum? W-Would that be o- a-ah!"

"It should be... We're not sick... I'll prob'ly haff'ta' burn more than the pillow when we'r' finished..."

"Fuck..." Portugal clenched his hands into fists, forming white cresants to appear in the palms of his hands. He was panting hard. He was having a hard time breathing behind the mask over his face. "Stop..." He tried telling Turkey in a warning. "Godammit, stop!" He started thrashing around.

Turkey slapped Portugal's thigh as a warning to stop. "Settle down! I'm almost done... I'll be done faster if ya'll stop strugglin'!"

Portugal tried to stop and calm down, for his own sanity. He started wondering how Turkey could stand having a mask on all the time, let alone during sex. He was guessing that this was probably the first time his mouth was covered during sex.

Turkey ejaculated inside of Portugal without thinking. They froze for a while. They weren't sure what to say, or think for that matter. "I-I don't..." Portugal finally started talking. "I don't... Want to be sick... Not with something like the plague..."

"Ya' won' be sick. Again, the plague has nothin' ta' do with sex."

"I don't want to risk it! L-Let me go so I can get clean. P-Please..."

"...Fine." Turkey started freeing Portugal from the bed. "We can get cleaned up togetha'- at a safe distance, of course." He sighed. "I should've neva' done ya' righ' now..."

APHAPHAPH

Just sex... I'm sorry. I dunno where to go directly from there, though. ^^;

It's also hard to be in character when... When there's no character... Just a face, and a fan wiki.

MSI! MSI! MSI!  
>ALSO, SILENT HILL DOWNPOUR!<br>It's making me afraid of the rain... 


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter contains some bloody, gore-riffic details of a man chopping off a hand... Yay? You have been warned.**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Arthur? What are you doing up there?" Portugal asked, staring at England, who was up on a tree.

"I love being up here at night. The sight is beautiful! Come on up and see!" England reached out a hand for the other man to use to help him up.

It took awhile for Portugal to get comfortable. It was painful to sit on his ass at the moment. His pain was slightly forgotten when he saw what England was talking about. The ocean at night made it look like there were two moons, instead of one. "Holy..."

"I know..." England sighed in content. "...I'm waiting for a ship to come. I'm acting like I'm broken in front of Sadiq for that reason."

Portugal stared at the moons for a second while thinking about what England just said. "...I'm sorry, but, for what reason?"

"I'm going to sneak on the next ship that comes along. I want you to join me, if you'd like." Portugal nodded.

"Is this why you've been spending your mornings and half-way into the afternoon asleep?"

"Yes... I want out, and I am going to get out..." They both heard someone yell, and they both tried turning their head in that direction.

"What was that?" Portugal asked.

"Well, whatever that was, I don't want it to distract me from my goal..." England turned back to look at the sea, ignoring the blood-curdling yelling.

aphaphaph

France was going into the kitchen for something to drink, when he was pushed against the wall. His arms were being held there by a pair of stronger hands.

"I can't find the Italian, but you're still very pretty... Prettier than the Italian, maybe, but not as adorable." The guard took both wrists in one hand.

"Sto-" His mouth was covered with the man's free hand.

"I haven't gotten any in a while now... Do you even understand me? Probably not. Nod if you do." France didn't do anything besides stare at the wall with wide, fear-filled eyes.

Romano, who heard the short screaming, went to look for the source of the noise. He found France struggling against another man- a man who wasn't Turkey. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to help him by himself, so he ran off.

The man moved a hand up under France's robe to grope him. "Perfect..." He whispered in France's ear, even though he knew that the French man couldn't understand. France whimpered in fear.

aphaphaph

"Sadiq!" Romano ran around looking for the Turkish man. When he didn't see him in the main room, he tried the bedroom. Turkey placed his book down and looked over at him.

"What's the matta'?"

"I think Francis is being molested by one of your people! I-Is that... Allowed?"

"What the Hell..." Turkey growled and stood up. "Where is he?" Romano took his hand and started running...

aphaphaph

The unknown man had his hand covering France's face to prevent him from breathing. Soon, France's struggling ceased and the man continued. He used his now free hand to pull down France's underwear and poke around with his finger until his found his anus.

"What are you doing?" The man jumped and turned around to see Turkey, with Romano clinging onto his sleeve. France slid down to his knees in both disbelief and relief.

"I-I-I was looking for him..." He pointed to Romano. "Or, no... Not him... His hair is too dark... Anyway, I was wondering if this blond guy could tell me where he was... At least, until I remembered that he doesn't understand any Turkish..."

"Why is Francis' underwear pulled down? Lovino here told me that you were molesting one of my slaves? And one of my favorites, as well."

"I-I didn't know! I was just... Look, my girl left me a few months ago, so I-I couldn't control myself..."

"Shut up. You won't need to worry about "controlling yourself" when your hands are chopped off!"

"You're not... Going to kill me..?" The man almost sighed in relief.

Turkey grabbed the man's wrist and turned to look at Romano. "Lovino, please grab Francis fer me an' wait fer me in my room." Romano nodded and walked over to France.

"Are you okay? You look tired..." Romano said in a whisper, though he wasn't sure why.

France nodded. "He choked me, but I'm fine... Or, I will be..." He pulled his underwear up. Romano helped him up and ran out of the room so Turkey could continue with whatever he was going to do. "Th-Thank you for helping me... But why?"

Romano shrugged. "Probably because it was Italy who broke his mask, not me, but you still kept quiet to protect my little brother."

"Que?"* France looked at Romano, confused. "That was your brother's doing? Damn, he was a strong little Italian..." They both jumped when they heard screaming coming from the kitchen...

aphaphaph

"Now that they're gone..." Turkey dragged the man into the kitchen to grab a knife.

"N-No- Sadiq! You don't understand! I've been having a rough life lately, and-"

"What did I hire you for?" Turkey interrupted the man.

"H... H-Huh?"

"Why did I hire you?"

"Y-You hired me a-as a guard, but-"

"Why were you not doing your job?"

"I-I'm sorry! I've been having a hard time... I've been drinking every night after work, not caring if I die of alcohol poisoning o-or-"

He was interrupted again, but by his own screams of pain when Turkey, without any warning, stabbed his wrist. Blood was staining the counter under it. Turkey sawed his way through the wrist so only half of the wrist was still attached. He hacked away at the other half until the hand was completely dettached from the arm.

Turkey set the knife down, satisfied with his work. "Use your own clothes as a bandage. Get out of here. I don't want to see your face ever again. You'll thank me for being so generous that I only cut off one hand later." The man, who nobody knew the name of, ran off without a word. Turkey sighed and went back into his bedroom.

aphaphaph

Both France and Romano stared at the door in shock. They jumped again the door opened and Turkey walked in.

"S-Sa... Your clothes... They're covered in blood..."

"I know..." He stared removing his robe. His gloves came next. "And I liked those clothes..." He sighed and dug out a clean robe and gloves that were short and white. "Now I have to get them burned..." He turned to look at Romano. "Did'ja know that ev'ryone here has'a ransom?"

Romano stared at him in disbelief. "Wh-What does this have to d-do... D-Do I w-want to know?"

"I'm jus' tryin' ta' tell ya' that a big chunk of it will be taken off, 'cause of what ya' did."

"O-Oh..." Romano sighed.

"Are ya' okay?" Turkey asked, tilting his head a little. Romano nodded, relunctantly. "...The man's still alive, if you're wondering..."

Romano's eyes widen a little. 'Th-That just raises furthur questions!'

"Are ya' okay, Francis? Did he hurt ya'?"

France shook his head. "Non..." He lied. He was afraid of what Turkey would do. Judging on how much blood was spilled on him, he was guessing that Turkey did something that could kill a man by blood loss.

Turkey yawned. "I'll be righ' back. I'm gonna burn these clothes, clean up, an' get ta' bed..."

"Sh-Should you be touching other people's blood..?" Romano asked.

"I'll jus' burn these gloves as well. That's why I'm wearin' them at the moment. Besides, it's better if a nation gets the plague, than a human." Turkey left the room before getting an answer to that.

Romano was having trouble keeping himself awake. France saw this. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

Romano shrugged. "I want to find Spain first, I think... I mean, I don't exactly want to sleep with two other people tonight. Turkey is really warm, even at night... Like a bunch of blankets hugging you, or something..."

"Yeah, I know... I feel bad. You just saved me, even after I attacked ya'."

Romano twitched, but then sighed. "...You just said "ya'."

"I did..? I did! Tur-"

"Sadiq." Romano quickly corrected.

"Sadiq, his accent and how his words are usually formed are havin' an effect on me!"

"Did you just say "havin'" instead of "ing?"

"That... I thought you were tired!" France's voice got higher pitched when he said that.

Romano layed back. "I am..."

They sat there in silence until Turkey returned. Romano stood up and started leaving the room.

"Where are ya' goin'?" Turkey asked.

"I'm gonna look for Spain. It's too hot to be in the same bed with two other people. Plus, I don't have to worry about waking anybody up if I move at night to go to the bathroom or something."

"Alright then..? G'nigh', Lovino."

"'Night..." Romano shut the door behind him.

"Now then..." He yawned. "Sha'll we be gettin' ta' sleep as well?" France nodded and got on the bed, waiting for Turkey's arm to wrap around his body.

aphaphaph

Portugal was half-asleep when England started pushing him. "Huh? What is it?"

"Look!" England pointed at the ocean with glee. "Do you see that small, black dot? It's been getting bigger! I waited, just to make sure!"

"So..." Portugal stared at the black dot for a while. "...You think that's a ship?"

"What else could it be?"

"So then... Are we going?"

"Um..." England shook his head. "No. Not yet, anyway. Let's wait until it's closer, and then I'll do some things before we leave..."

APHAPHAPH

MSI WAS FUCKING AWESOME!

**I GOT TO TOUCH BOTH JIMMY AND STEVE, AND JIMMY CALLED ME PRETTY!**

He was telling us what we have to do as far as plastic surgery goes, and he said that I'm pretty, but then he got to my boyfriend- "And you! You look like an animal!"

Of course they already played "Animal" before this happened, so... Also, Steve crawled in front of us, I got to touch his bass.

And, for those who are fans of Pokemon... Or not- Jimmy lip-synced the Team Rocket motto, while rubbing the groin area of his pants with the "Meowth, that's right."

Now I have to get back into Pokemon...

Oh, and he was wearing a pink shirt, and panty-hoes... On his arms.

"Instead of cheering, make fart noises!" ...

"These people are just saying "fart."~ Yep... Jimmy actually said this at the concert last night...

And Steve Righ? stuck money up his nose... And a cigarette... DON'T DO THIS! Seriously! Don't!


	35. NOT THE END, YET!

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

TO EVERYBODY WHO IS READING THIS- SPARKLE, SPARKLE, SPARKLE!

APHAPHAPH

England pushed on both Scotland's and Ireland's shoulders. "Hey, wake up."

Scotland groaned and looked at England, annoyed. "Whad'ya' want..?" He yawned.

"I'm leaving."

Scotland started at him for an awkward second. "...What?"

"I'm leaving. There's a ship coming, but I don't want to leave you two here, alone..."

"...Why not?"

"Um... Because you two are my brothers?"

Scotland stared at him some more before flopping back down. "G'night, England..."

"I'm going to burn down the building."

Both Scotland and Ireland- who was trying to ignore the voices- sat up. "What?" They both said, almost at the same time.

"I'm going to burn down the place, so there is not a home to return me to even if I get caught."

"What gave you an idea as stupid as that?"

"It's not stupid if it works! Are you coming, or not?"

"Yes, it is stupid. I'm tired, Ireland's practically falling back to sleep..."

"Do you not miss being independant?"

"...Fine. I give up." He yawned. "But only because you're setting the damn place on fire. Which, by the way, I will use as the excuse for me leaving. Ireland..." He pushed on Ireland's shoulder a little. "We're leaving."

Ireland groaned and sat up again. "We are?"

"Would you rather be here? Because I can just warn Turkey instead..."

"Wha-"

"No..." Ireland interrupted England. "If there's a chance that I can go home and never come back, than I'll take it..."

England sighed in relief. "Just wait for me outside, okay? Portugal's already waiting for me out there." They both nodded before leaving the room.

England stripped the bed of the sheets and dragged them to the kitchen area. He started a fire in a hearth that would normally be used to boil water in cauldrons. He stuck a corner of the sheet into the fire, where it burned almost instantly. He pocketed a few things and grabbed a chair before finally leaving the place.

"I stole a few items, so we have cash, just in case." He sat the chair down by the fence before standing ontop of it and going over the fence. He waited on his brothers and Portugal before he finally ran off with them- away from Turkey.

"What if someone starts talking to us?" Ireland suddenly asked.

"I learned some Turkish. Just let me talk if needed..."

aphaphaph

Italy woke up when a cat jumped on him and started scratching at the window. It was practically screaming, demanding the window to open.

"What's wrong little kitty? Do you want to go outside?" He opened the window, and the cat jumped out right away. He heard some scratching and frantic meowing outside the door just then. He opened the door, and a small parade of cats ran inside and out the window. The cats woke both Romano and Netherlands up.

"What the Hell is going on?" Romano groaned.

"I think there's a light coming from the living room..."

"A light?" Netherland's repeated. Italy nodded.

"I'm going to check it out." Italy left the room. Cats were zooming past him as he got closer. 'Is that... Smoke?' He walked a bit closer to it, before covering his mouth. 'Why is there smoke in the living... What is that smell? It smells like... English cooking...' He followed the smoke until the reached a hallway that was halfway set on fire. "Mio dio!" He ran off to go to the same room he was sleeping in, while screaming- "Fire!"

"What?" Romano groaned again.

"Fire! Fire!" Italy started flailing his arms wildly.

"What? What fire?"

"The light! Fire! Fire! In this house!"

"What?" Romano started punching Spain's shoulder. "Wake up, lazy bastard!" Netherland's got up and walked over towards Italy.

"Go. I'll wake up the others." Italy nodded and ran out the window.

"Hurry, brother!"

"I'm trying! WAKE UP!" Romano finally slapped Spain across the face. That seemed to have woken him up a bit.

"Hungry already, Romano..?" He groaned.

"No! Out the window- now!" He grabbed Spain by the wrist to drag him out of bed.

"Wha-?"

"Now!" He forced Spain on his feet and pushed him towards the window.

"Why? And where's Netherlands?"

"He's waking up the rest! There's a fire!"

"A what?" Romano growled in frustration and pushed Spain out of the window. "H-How can there be a fire? Who would be awake at this time of day?"

aphaphaph

Netherlands slammed the door open, making France and Turkey jump in surprise. "Where's everybody else?" They both stared at him with disbelief.

"What're ya' talkin' 'bout? Wha's wrong?"

"Your house is on fire!"

"Wh... Wha'? How?" Netherlands shrugged.

"Spain, Italy, and Romano are already outside. They escaped through the window."

"I-If wha' yer sayin' is true, than take France an' go! I'll get e'eryone else."

"I can help." France offered.

"No. Be a good boy an' do as I say."

"But-" Netherlands grabbed France by the wrist to drag him away.

Turkey opened his window before going to the room right next to his, where Greece was still asleep, and Egypt was trying to get back to sleep.

"Wake up, ya' two!" Egypt turned around to look at him. "Take yer dog and go outside through my window!" Egypt nodded led his dog out of the room without questioning Turkey. Greece was still asleep, which annoyed Turkey. Instead of trying to wake him up, he just grabbed him and ran into his own room to throw him out the window.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Greece asked, with barely any emotion.

"Jus' stay out there!" Turkey ran off before anybody could ask him anything.

Egypt's dog tried getting back inside, but he was being pulled back.

"Why are all of my cats out here?" Egypt turned around to see what Greece was talking about. They were surrounded by cats, like Greece said. Some of them were trying to escape by the chair that was standing by... Egypt's eyes widen, and he finally let his dog go. Whatever the problem is, he knew that his dog could sense it.

Turkey had to soak his hat with water before exploring any futhur. He heard some barking just before going into the living room.

"I thought I told Egypt ta'-" The dog started pulling on his robe. "Hey! Cut 'dat out! I still need ta' get Portugal, Ireland, Engla..." He stopped all of a sudden. "...Bark once if ya' can sense anybody else in 'ere..." The dog was quiet, and did nothing besides try to pull Turkey away. "Oh my God!" He growled, finally letting the dog lead him back outside.

"Turkey, look." Turkey blinked a few times before realizing that the voice belonged to Egypt. He turned to see Egypt, who was pointing at a chair.

"Why's there a chair ova' by the fence..?" He asked, even though he pretty much knew the answer.

"It was there when we were thrown outside." Greece replied. "By the way, one of the Italies went over the fence. 'Said something about getting help, or something?"

"Wha- Where are the rest, anyway?"

"I think he came from the other side of the building."

"Well, go check, won't'ja'? I need ta' get the run-away Italy, an' some help!"

aphaphaph

Italy ran to the first house he could see and started pounding on the door, while screaming in Italian. He barely noticed when the door finally opened.

"What's wrong?" The man living there asked him. He couldn't understand what Italy was trying to say, but he did recognize a name Italy kept on screaming. "Sadiq? What about Sadiq? Is he here?" On the verge of tears, Italy crouched down to draw on the dirt with his finger. "That looks like... Fire?"

"There ya' are!" Both men turned to the location of the voice.

"Sadiq!" Italy ran over to him and hugged him. "I was trying to get help, but I don't know any-" Turkey placed a finger on Italy's lips.

"Did ya' see Arthur, by any chance?" Italy shook his head. "Dammit!" He hissed.

"Excuse me! Are you Sadiq?" Turkey looked up at the human man. "Is everything okay?"

"My house is on fire and I can't find four of my slaves!"

"Oh my- I'll help get people to help out!" The man ran to the village, screaming.

"Come'n." Turkey tugged at Italy's robe. He nodded and let himself be led back to the burning house. When they got back there, everybody was already trying to help put out the fire by the few watering cans Turkey had. "Don't! Don' risk yer lives tryin' to put the fire out!" Everybody ignored him and continued to use the water from the small, artificial pond.

Soon, people where marching over to the place with buckets of water. People who ran out of water was using dirt and clothing to at least tame the flames so not as much water would be needed. When the flames started to die down a bit, Turkey would be searching for the United Kingdom nations, and Portugal. He couldn't even find burnt bodies.

Finally, after several hours, the flames were completely extinguished. Turkey lost a little more than half of his house and posessions. He slumped down against the fence. He never found his other four nations.

France sat next to him and panted. He was tired from all of the work he had to do to save the house. Turkey placed a hand on his head as a tired gesture of a "job well done."

"Thank ya'... All of ya'... Come here. Sit down by me..." Every nation around the area sat down in front of Turkey, like they were told to do. "I think Arthur convinced his brothers and Javiar... Javier? Whateva'..." Turkey took a deep breath. "Anyway, I think he convinced 'dem ta' leave with him, but not be'fer' burnin' the house down first. This is no place ta' live at now, so I'm sendin' ya' all home..."

"What?" Romano snapped before he could stop himself. "I-I mean, we can still clean up what's left of it so it can be live-able!"

"I would feel bad if we left without helping clean up the place..." Spain admitted.

"Where are you supposed to stay?" Italy asked. Turkey smiled.

"I can find a temporary home, easily."

"Stay with me." Turkey looked over at France.

"Wha'?"

"Stay with me, please. It's... The least I can do."

Turkey smiled softly. "Thank ya' fer yer offer, but I'm needed here in Turkey, ya'know?" France looked disappointed. "I'll come visit, if ya' want."

France looked up at him. "...Promise?"

"Of course!" France smiled. "I'll pay fer everything ya'll need ta' get home, food, an' other essentials."

"What about Ice- uh..." Netherlands stopped himself before blurting out Iceland's nation name.

"Emil will be 'kay where he is. 'Da fire didn' even get close to where he is. 'Dat's also why I need ta' stay here- ta' check on Emil..." He fell on France's shoulder.

"Sadiq?"

"I'm... I'm just tired... Jus'... Let me stay here fer a few minutes, 'kay?"

France layed his head again Turkey's. "I don't want to go..." He whispered to himself.

"Ya'll be okay. Ya' said that yer uh... "Son" is independent now, righ'? If he's independant, than he should be able to visit ya' any time he wants, an' vise versa."

"What if Arthur gets him back..?"

"Then fight him fer yer son. I'm not stoppin' ya' from seein' him any more." Turkey bluntly answered.

"Thank you... Just... Thank you, for everything..."

"Yer welcome... Why is e'eryone else so quiet?"

"Um..." France looked around them. "They're not around anymore..."

"Where did they go..?"

"They probably went inside to clean up... Or is asleep..."

"Hm-mm..." Turkey half-listened. "Ya'll go on a ship ta' yer home ta'marrow then..."

"About that... I request that I go someplace else instead, before going home."

"Not a problem, but where would ya' wanna go..?"

aphaphaph

It took them a lot shorter than England thought it would to get home. He just had to convince the captain of the ship to get into friendly contact with an English ship. He told the captain that he was sent by Sadiq himself to tell all English ships to help out the barbary pirates. So as soon as he, his brothers, and Portugal got onto the ship, he hid, using the crowd of people to sneak off without the Turkish pirates knowing.

He wasn't sure if he should have been surprised or not, though, when he heard knocking on his door. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted by a punch on the face. "What the bloody-"

"So you did run away! Did Ireland, Scotland and Portugal went with you?"

"France? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing! You seriously burned the fucking building?"

"It got you out of there, didn't it? You should be thanking me!"

"I didn't want to leave!"

"For what reason? Have you given up that much? Dammit, frog! I thought you were stronger willed than that!"

"It's your fault that I wanted to stay there, and you still didn't answer my question!"

England sighed in frustration. "Yes, I convinced Portugal, Ireland, and Scotland to escape with me, but they have nothing to do with the fire. I wanted to prevent him from having a reason to get me, again."

"Did you completely forget about Iceland? He's still there, sick with the plague." England stared at him for a while with a look of disbelief on his face. "You honestly forgot about that, didn't you..?"

"...Where is Turkey staying?"

"I don't know. Probably with his boss."

"Okay... Then Iceland should be okay..."

France took a deep breath. "You ruined my life when you took Canada away from me, you know..."

England scoffed. "Don't worry about America or anything."

"I did worry about him! That's why I helped him gain independence! Why did you think I did that? Because he offered me sex or something? I am not into incest!"

"Go see him if you're so damn worried about him. I won't stop you."

"You... What? Don't lie to me like that!"

"I'm not lying. At first, I just wanted to make you angry, but that's not fair to America and Canada."

"I thought there was more to it than that."

"No, not really. Not much, anyway. I loved taking care of them. 'Still do, when they need it, but... America chose me..."

"I know." France huffed.

"Um... Is there anything else you need to talk to me about, because if not, then please, leave."

France turned around and started leaving, before stopping right before England shut the door. "You abandoned a lot of nations, so prepare yourself, because I'm not going to help you..."

APHAPHAPH

I won Silent Hill Downpour, and I am NOT shitting you when I say that it's BETTER than Silent Hill 2! I mean, sure, Silent Hill 2 has PYRAMID HEAD~! 3 *Cough* Um... He happens to be in my top five favorite characters, ever! (Izaya, Envy, Link, Pyramid Head, Midna.)

Anyway... Downpour. If you're seventeen or older, than PLAY IT, DAMMIT! It's. So. GOOD!

And ignore the reviews from the magazines or "professional video game" websites.

Buuuuuut if you're not seventeen or older, then you are reading gay porn at an age where you can't even rent REPO! or play "Bayonetta..." Both of which, are awesome... What was I talking about? How did I start talking about operas and sexy girls in video games?

SPOILERS, AND WARNING ALERT ON SILENT HILL DOWNPOUR- Downpour contains implied pedophilia, so... Keep that in mind before you start playing.


	36. Epilouge

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"BY THE POWER OF CHRIST, WE SUE YOU!"

...Don't watch South Park if you get offended by religion...

"Dirty France hasn't given up... He actually did Spain in the ass no less than four times~!"

Watch the World Series bloopers. XD "You fell! I laugh. Haha." "Hehe...Hehehee oh fuck."

"My name is Madeline and this is the worst word I know... CUPCAKE!"

APHAPHAPH

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SHUT ME UP AND MAKE ME, HIP LIKE BAD ASS!"

Seriously. Go watch that video... NOW! And then come back to read this, please. XP

APHAPHAPH

Iceland woke up from his light sleep when the door to go outside was closed. He was expecting Koray, but instead saw Turkey standing there. "Hey there, Iceland. I'm jus' checkin' up on ya'. I feel bad, fer bein' the reason to how ya' got the plague an' all."

"Actually..." Iceland muttered, before sitting up. "I think I was already showing symptoms, even before I was forced onto the ship. I, and my people... We didn't fight much at all, because of this plague that I was developing into my system."

"Uh... Okay. Do ya' need anything? Food? Warmth? Though it looks like ya'll actually need ta' cool down instead."

Iceland shook his head. "No, actually... I am a little cold..."

"A li'l?" Do ya' think ya' can wait fer a hot meal, then? I don' want ya' ta' be dehydrated from heat." Iceland nodded. "Okay. I'll be back with some food fer ya'. Oh, an' don' expect to see doctor Koray anymore. Ya'll be here fer a very long time, I'm sure, so I don' need people askin' me why ya' won' age. I'll jus' buy medicine off of him wheneva' I run out fer ya'."

"Thank you..." Iceland covered himself up with the blankets again.

"Yer welcome. Not'ta problem, actually. I wan' ya' ta' get betta'."

"So do I..."

aphaphaph

A few years later, Iceland claimed to have felt completely better, so they tested it out by having a prisoner who was sentence to death stay locked in a small room with him for, at the most, thirty minutes.

"Remember, Emil, that I'll be watchin' ya' two through a window, so ya' don' haff'ta' worry 'bout things gettin' too rough. If he tries anythin', I'll be there to see it an' stop it. Besides, he's tied down ta' a chair, so I highly doubt that anythin'll happen."

Iceland nodded and went into the room with the prisoner. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The other man said something to him, but he couldn't understand what he said. He looked at Turkey, hoping that he heard it.

"Can you hear us?" He asked.

"A li'l, when ya' scream like 'dat. Hey, what did you just say to the boy, sir?" Iceland heard the other man repeat what he said, but to Turkey this time. "He's jus' thankin' ya' fer extendin' his time on earth by at least six months, when he'll die anyway."

"Oh..." Iceland leaned back against the wall and waited.

"Ya' can come out now, Emil." Turkey told him once the time was up. Iceland put his makeshift mask back on and went into the other room with Turkey.

"Um... What did he do to deserve a death sentence?" He asked, almost hesistantly.

"He delib'rately killed some people with fire. He burned down an entire house with a couple livin' in it."

"O-Oh..."

"Are ya' 'kay?" Iceland nodded. He grabbed Turkey's gloved hand and let himself be led out of the place.

He was officially released after six month, when the prisoner showed no symtoms of the plague. A huge ship was thoroughly cleaned out before he was sent home with only him and the healthy crew. He was treated like an honored guest.

**"Following the Napoleonic Wars and the Congress of Vienna in 1814-5 European powers agreed upon the need to suppress the Barbary corsairs entirely and the threat was largely subdued, although occasional incidents continued until finally terminated by the French conquest of Algiers in 1830."**

APHAPHAPH

I am so sorry for the lack of action! It's just that, when I did this, it was the day before MSI, and... I WANNA GO BACK! TwT

I've been watching the World Series, dubbed. Fucking. Funny.

"Perhap we should use the powerful "tickling" instead!" Or something like that... France threatend Italy, saying that he will tickle him until... It was over the paintings.

"BONJOURNO FRENCH BAGUETTE~!"

"Russia is the best in all of the world~!" God Russia, why are you so CUTE?

Also, on Y!Gallery, I had a poll, asking if people wants me to do a Walter/Henry fic as well, in celebration of Silent Hill Downpour~!

Which, I already won, but who cares! Anyone, "yes" won, so I'm going to make a Walter/Henry fic along with... This.

Unless "this" is . If that's the case, then "this" would be the last chapter anyway, so... Nevermind... But if you're interesting in the such, because, trust me... You do NOT want to imagine Napier, ever again... Then I'll be posting the Wal/Hen fic on here, as well! It won't be very long, I don't think... Three chapters, I'm guessing?

Okay, I have one more- "We had to apologize to Greece for playing with his pussy without permission." XD


End file.
